Kiiroi Senkou no Eiyuu
by Mr.Ogy
Summary: (Update Chapter 3) Sebagai seorang yang merasakan Perang yang mengakibatkan dirinya kehilangan Keluarga, Tanah Airnya serta Status Kebangsawanannya, Naruto Namikaze memulai petualangan mencari apa arti kedamaian. Dia adalah Putra dari Minato Namikaze dan dia adalah orang yang meneruskan peran sebagai Kiiroi Senko no Eiyuu.
1. Chapter 1

_**Naruto**_ _ **(**_ _ **ナルト**_ _ **)**_ _ **disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**_

 **Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut** **(最弱無敗の神装機竜 《バハムート》)** _ **disclaimer**_ _ **Akatsuki Senri**_

 _ **Kiiroi Senko no Eiyuu**_

 _ **Summary: Sebagai seorang yang merasakan Perang yang mengakibatkan dirinya kehilangan Keluarga, Tanah Airnya serta Status Kebangsawanannya, Naruto Namikaze memulai petualangan mencari apa arti kedamaian. Dia**_ _ **adalah Putra dari Minato Namikaze dan dia adalah orang yang meneruskan peran sebagai Kiiroi Senko no Eiyuu**_

 _ **Char**_ _ **a**_ _ **: Naruto**_ _ **Namikaze**_ _ **,**_ _ **Lux Arcadia, Lisesharte Atismata, Artemesia Bell Atismata (OC)**_

 _ **Rated : M**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, Sci-fi, Hurt/Comfort, Adventure**_

 _ **Warning : Ooc, Semi canon, tidak suka tidak usah dibaca**_

 _ **Maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita dengan fic**_ _ **lainya**_ _ **atau kesalahan penulisan karena fic ini karena setiap manusia tak lepas dari kesalahan.**_

 _ **RnR please .. hehehehehe**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1 : Awal Mula**_

Perang, itulah yang kusaksikan sejak aku kecil, darah bercecer dimana-mana, kehancuran terjadi dimana-mana, isak tangis dan teriakan pilu menggelegar di sekitarku, aku melihat semuanya, dengan mata dan kepalaku sendiri, aku dapat merasakannya dengan panca indra milikku, sebuah kepedihan yang aku rasakan pada saat itu, ketika aku masih kecil aku malah menerima kenyataan yang begitu menyakitkan dihadapanku,

 _Blaaaaaarrrrrrrrrr... Blaaaaaarrrrrrrrrr... Blaaaaaarrrrrrrrrr...Blaaaaaarrrrrrrrrr..._

 _Duaaaaarrrrrrrrrrr... Duaaaaarrrrrrrrrrr... Duaaaaarrrrrrrrrrr... Duaaaaarrrrrrrrrrr..._

Ledakan terjadi dimana-mana, yang kulihat bangunan diwilayah kerajaan hancur berkeping-keping, api sudah membumi hanguskan separuh wilayah kerajaan, kulihat orang-orang tak berdosa terbunuh secara sadis, aku dapat menyaksikannya, aku dapat melihatnya, aku dapat merasakannya sebuah kepedihan yang begitu menyakitkan bagiku, dihari itu Kerajaan sudah diserang oleh kaum pemberontak.

"Naruto, pergi dari sini, cepat pergi bersama Jiraiya-sensei, sebelum terlambat!" ucap Minato

"Tapi Tou-chan..." ucap Aku

"Kau harus pergi, bawa Sword Divice ini, mulai sekarang pedang ini adalah milikmu Naruto" ucap Minato sambil mengasihkan pedangnya

Yang kulihat sekarang aku sudah menerima sebuah pedang, bentuknya seperti Excalibur, aku terus berpikir bukankah ini pedang kesayangan Tou-chan lantas kenapa dia memberikanya kepadaku. Aku terus bertanya-tanya didalam benakku. Tapi sebuah suara pun membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Minato, kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku untuk membantumu dan kenapa kau juga memberikan Excalibur kepada Naruto, bukankah itu berlebihan?" tanya Jiraiya

Pria paruh baya bersurai putih terus menatap Minato dengan intens sedangkan Minato sendiri hanya menghela nafas.

"tidak, ini sudah keputusanku, Sensei harus menjaga Naruto, dan lagipula benda itu sebenarnya aku akan wariskan kepada Naruto dan ini mungkin adalah waktu yang sangat tepat." Ucap Minato

"Tapi tetap saja mengapa kau berbuat sejauh ini Minato, setidaknya kau harusnya membawa salah satu Sword Divice langka milikmu, bukankah berlebihan jika hanya memakai Dragon-ride biasa seperti Eris, kau seharusnya sadar, musuhmu itu jauh lebih kuat!" ucap Jiraiya

"Tidak sensei ini sudah keputusanku, aku tidak akan membiarkan Excalibur jatuh ketangan musuh, prioritas utamaku adalah Kerajaaan Namikaze dan Naruto, aku mohon sensei mengerti" ucap Minato

"kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu Minato?" tanya Jiraiya

"Bukankah aku ini adalah seorang Raja dari Kerajaan Namikaze, karena itu aku akan mengambil keputusan bijak untuk melindungi rakyatku, dan selain itu aku ini adalah Ayah Naruto, tentu aku sangat senang hati jika aku mati demi melindungi Naruto" ujar Minato

"Kau sudah yakin dengan keputusanmu itu?" tanya Jiraiya.

Pandangan Minato pun menajam, ia pun lalu melihat kearah luar kerajaan dibalik jendela Istana Kerajaan Namikaze, hampir separuh wilayah kerajaan sudah hangus terbakar dan hancur menjadi puing-puing.

"ini sudah keputusanku Sensei, aku tidak akan merubahnya lagi" ucap Minato dengan tegas.

Jiraiya pun hanya menghela nafas, lagi-lagi dia tidak akan bisa menghentikan muridnya itu jika tekad miliknya sudah kuat. Jiraiya tahu Minato itu jenius dan penuh perhitungan tapi ia tak pernah menyangka Minato akan mengambil resiko sebesar ini, mau tidak mau dirinya harus menerima apa yang diputuskan Minato.

"baiklah, jika itu keputusanmu, aku akan menerimanya" ujar Jiraiya

"Arigatou Sensei, aku mohon padamu tolong jaga Naruto" ucap Minato

"yah, kau bisa serahkan padaku" ujar Jiraiya

Minato pun datang mendekat menuju putranya yang masih memegang Sword Divice langka miliknya. Pria bersurai Kuning itu pun mengelus puncak kepala sipirang jabrik berwajah tan dengan 3 garis tanda lahir itu.

"Naruto, didalam benakmu pasti banyak pertanyaan yang berkecamuk, tapi tolonglah kau harus mengerti keadaan ini, suatu saat kau pasti akan mengerti tentang apa Tou-chan lakukan" ujar Minato

"Walau begitu, tapi kenapa aku tidak boleh ikut bersamamu, aku takut sendirian lagi, terlebih kita sudah kehilangan Kaa-chan sejak aku berumur 6 tahun, aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu" ucap Naruto

"Gomenne Naruto, kau pasti akan mengerti pada waktunya nanti, selain itu kau juga tidak akan sendirian, kau akan bersama dengan Jiraiya-sensei, dia pasti akan terus menemanimu, jadi jangan bersedih dan menangis, tetaplah menjadi Jagoan kebanggaan Tou-chan oke" ujar Minato

Aku pun hanya mengangguk mengerti, kemudian kulihat Tou-chan memelukku begitu erat, entah kenapa aku bisa melihat dari sorot matanya terdapat sebuah kesedihan, aku tak mengerti akan hal itu, aku hanya bisa menganggukan perkataan Tou-chan.

Pelukannya begitu hangat, tapi mengapa aku merasakan nyeri di bagian ulu hatiku, aku merasa tersayat-sayat, mengapa aku merasa begitu sakit, padahal tidak ada luka ditubuhku, tidak ada darah yang menetes ditubuhku, tapi mengapa begitu menyakitkan, aku merasa apakah ini akhir kebersamaanku dengan Tou-chan, tapi mengapa aku tak mengerti akan hal itu semua.

 _Blaaaaaarrrrrrrrrr... Blaaaaaarrrrrrrrrr... Blaaaaaarrrrrrrrrr...Blaaaaaarrrrrrrrrr..._

 _Duaaaaarrrrrrrrrrr... Duaaaaarrrrrrrrrrr... Duaaaaarrrrrrrrrrr... Duaaaaarrrrrrrrrrr..._

Lagi-lagi ledakan membahana, aku dapat mendengar hal itu, Tou-chan pun langsung melepaskan pelukannya, kulihat pandangan sangat menajam melihat kondisi Kerajaan yang begitu mengkhawatirkan.

Dan kemudian kulihat beberapa Ksatria Kerajaan Namikaze pun masuk, dan duduk bersimpuh menghadap Tou-chan.

"Minato-sama, kami melaporkan keadaan darurat, Musuh sudah mengusai 3/6 wilayah kerajaan" ucap Dragon Knight itu

"Soukka, kalau begitu segera kumpulkan pasukan yang tersisa untuk langsung bertempur melawan teroris itu, aku akan memimpin langsung pertempuran itu, kalian mengerti" ucap Minato

"Dimengerti" ucap para Dragon Knight.

"Selain itu Minato-sama, kami juga melaporkan bahwa kondisi Naruko-sama sudah aman, dia sudah diungsikan kepada Kerajaan Atismata, dan kini dia sudah mendapatkan Suaka politik disana." Ucap salah satu Jendral Kerajaan.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, ya sudah sekarang cepat laksanakan perintah, segera berkumpul dilapangan Kerajaan" ucap Minato

"Hai Wakarimasta" ucap para Dragon Knight.

Kemudian mereka pun bergegas menuju pintu keluar, dan begitu juga Tou-chan dia pun segera bergegas memakai pakaian tempur Kerajaan, aku pun melihat Tou-chan dengan pandangan sulit diartikan layaknya seperti sebuah rasa kehilangan yang akan terjadi begitu lama.

"Aku pergi dulu Naruto, kamu baik-baik yah sama Jiraiya-Sensei" ucap Minato sambil mengacak-ngacak surai jabrik Naruto

"umm.." gumamku.

Kemudian Tou-chan melepaskan Sword divice miliknya, dan disekitar tubuh Tou-chan tampak sebuah Dragon-ride persis milik Dragon-Knight Kerajaan Namikaze, Tou-chan pun kemudian pergi dan terbang melesat menuju medan perang, aku hanya melihat itu dengan pandangan sendu.

Tepat dimalam itu Tou-chan meninggal demi melindungi Kerajaan Namikaze dan diriku, walau begitu menyesakkan dan menyakitkan bagiku, tapi Dia adalah ayah kebangganku, dia juga adalah Kiiroi Senko no Eiyuu, salah satu Dragon-Knight yang berhasil membantai 10000 pasukan Dragon-Knight pada saat perang antar kerajaan dan dia meninggal secara terhormat dimalam itu sebagai Raja kebanggaan Kerajaan Namikaze dan Ayahku yang paling aku kagumi.

* * *

 _ **4 Tahun kemudian.**_

 _ **Llanera, Asturias Kingdom**_

 _Blaaaaaarrrrrrrrrr... Blaaaaaarrrrrrrrrr... Blaaaaaarrrrrrrrrr...Blaaaaaarrrrrrrrrr..._

Ledakan pun membahana disekitar langit Llanera, Asturias. Getaranya sedikit terasa dibagian ibukota kerajaaan itu, tapi tenang saja itu bukanlah sinyal bahaya musuh datang, atau pemberontak menyerang, itu adalah suara ledakan yang berasal dari lapangan pelatihan Dragon-Knight disebelah tenggara Llanera.

Diudara tampak pria paruh baya bersurai putih layaknya ubanan dengan Dragon-ride miliknya sedang berlatih remaja pria jabrik bersurai kuning, remaja itu memiliki ciri 3 garis tanda lahir diwajahnya, berkulit Tan, dan manik mata blue shapire. Dan ketegasan wajah yang begitu beribawa. Yah mereka adalah Jiraiya dan Naruto Namikaze

Tampaknya mereka begitu bersemangat berlatih dan agak sedikit terbawa suasana rupanya.

"Kusogaki, tampaknya kau sudah menunjukan peningkatan" ucap Jiraiya

" ini belum seberapa Ero-sensei, lihat saja aku pasti akan berhasil menedang bokongmu itu" ucap Naruto

"Oke, Kusogaki, sebaiknya kau bersiap" ucap Jiraiya

Kemudian Dragon-ride Jiraiya pun mengeluarkan peluru-peluru angin tak kasat mata.

 **Divine Sage Art : Vacum Buller Barrage**

Peluru-peluru angin itu kemudian melesat cepat mengarah ke Naruto tapi berkat Hiraishin mode miliknya Naruto pun mudah menghindari serangan itu. Tetapi tampaknya serangan milik Jiraiya pun masih belum selesai.

 **Divine Sage art : Vacum Shockwave**

Maka keluarlah pusaran Tornado raksasa menuju Naruto, bukannya khawatir Naruto malah menyeringai melihat hal itu, tentu Jiraiya merasakan ada bahaya datang meski dirinya dalam keadaan menyerang dan benar saja.

 **Divine Gold Flame: Great Dragon Flame**

Dengan sekejap Naruto pun menembakan naga api emas raksasa dari Divine Dragon Ride miliknya kearah pusaran Tornado milik Jiraiya, akibat tekanan serangan Naruto begitu kuat malah serangan Jiraiya kembali mengarah kepada dirinya, ternyata Naruto memanfaatkan serangan Jiraiya untuk menyerang balik Jiraiya.

' _Kusogaki, apa dia benar-benar berniat memanggangku hidup-hidup'_ pikir panik Jiraiya

Sontak Jiraiya pun memblalakan matanya Pusaran api emas itu ternyata mengarah kepada dirinya, tidak mau mati terpanggang Jiraiya pun lalu melarikan diri ke arah berlawanan,.

 _Bllaaaaaaaarrrrrrr..._

Sontak ledakan pun terjadi, kini api emas milik Naruto pun membakar padang rumput disana, tampak bekas gosong terlihat ditempat kejadian perkara itu, untung Jiraiya berhasil selamat dari serangan itu, akan tetapi.

Sringggggggg...

"sial, baiklah Kusogaki kau menang" ucap Jiraiya

Ternyata pedang Hyperion Divine Dragon-ride milik Naruto sudah menempel dileher Jiraiya, tanpa Jiraiya sadari Naruto sudah diberada dibelakangnya sambil mengacungkan senjata itu dilehernya.

"Yosh aku menang, dengan begini kau harus mentraktirku dengan ramen, Ero-sensei" ucap Naruto

"baik-baiklah Kusogaki, tapi jauhkan Excalibur milikmu terlebih dahulu dari leherku." ujar Jiraiya

"hehehehe, yah yah" ucap Naruto

Kemudian Naruto dan Jiraiya pun melepaskan mode Dragon-ride milik mereka, kini terlihat sekitar mereka lapangan tersebut sangat porak-poranda, bagaikan terkena bencana, tentu hal ini membuar Jiraiya agak sweetdrop melihatnya. Melihat Naruto begitu beringas saat latihan sampai-sampai kondisinya seperti ini.

"Hey Kusokagi, sebelum aku mentraktir dirimu, cepat bereskan tempat ini" ucap Jiraiya sambil meninggalkan tempat latihan tersebut

"Chotto-mate Ero-sensei, bukankah kau juga bertanggung jawab akan hal ini!" ucap Naruto

"Kau mau kutraktir atau tidak, kalau kau tidak mau membersihkan tempat ini, yah tidak apa, lagipula ramen malam ini bisa saja kubatalkan loh" ucap Jiraiya

"hey tapi..." ucap Naruto

"yah sudah kalau begitu aku batalkan saja" ucap Jiraiya

"baik-baiklah, kau menang, aku akan membereskan tempat ini, kau puaskan Ero-sensei" ucap Naruto dengan nada pasrah.

Sedangkan Jiraiya hanya terkekeh kecil melihat Naruto, tampaknya dirinya sedikit puas melihat wajah pasrah Naruto, mengingat dirinya tadi sempat kalah melawan Naruto.

" yah sudah kalau begitu, aku tunggu di tempat biasa Naruto" ujar Jiraiya sambil meninggalkan Naruto

* * *

 **Skip time**

Tak beberapa lama setelah Naruto membereskan kekacauan tempat latihan, dirinya pun langsung menuju kedai ramen langganannya di kota Llanera, dia dan bersama Jiraiya makan ramen disana. Naruto memang semangat kalau sudah berusan dengan ramen tetapi kalau melihat Jiraiya wajahnya kini sangat berkerut saat makan bersama Naruto, mengapa begitu. Kita lihat saja.

 _Sluurrrrpp...Slurrrrrpppppppppp...Sluurrrrrrrrpppppppppp..._

"Fuaaaaaahhhhhhhh, Kenyangnya, memang ramen adalah makanan terbaik untuk mengisi perut setelah latihan." gumam Naruto

"Kusogaki, enteng sekali berkata seperti itu!, apa kau tidak sadar kalau kau sudah menghabiskan 30 mangkuk ramen sekaligus, perutmu itu sebenarnya terbuat dari apa sih, tepung terigu?" ucap Jiraiya

"Hey Ero-sensei muka mu kok asem begitu, tidak baik loh dengan wajah seperti itu ketika sedang menikmati masakan dewa ini, harusnya kau bersyukur" ucap polos Naruto

"Kusogaki, gimana wajahku gak berkerut, aku memang menaktrirmu makan disini, tapi gak begini juga!" ucap Jiraiya meratapi banyaknya ramen yang dihabiskan Naruto

"Kau sudah tahukan aku pencita ramen jadi makan satu porsi bagiku belum ada apa-apanya, selain dengan makan ramen tenagaku bisa pulih kembali setelah latihan tadi." Ucap Naruto

"Kusogaki, kau berkata seperti itu karena ada yang menaktir dirimu, harusnya kau kompromi kek dengan situasi keuanganku yang sedang memburuk ini" ucap Jiraiya

"Hah salah siapa tadi bertaruh ramen denganku saat latihan" ucap Naruto sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Baiklah, kau menang, " ujar Jiraiya pasrah.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya terkekeh kecil melihat wajah pasrah Jiraiya, disamping Naruto tangkas dalam latihan, tampaknya otak sedikit jenius jika berurusan dengan lobi-lobi.

"Ne Ero-sensei, apa kau tetap akan pergi menelusuri wilayah ruruntuhan?" ucap Naruto mulai membuka topik pembicaraan.

"yah, begitulah, aku berencana akan pergi ketempat wilayah kerajaan Atismata, untuk menelusuri reruntuhan tersebut, jika aku tidak melakukannya, kemungkinan besar Ragnarok akan mudah ditemukan oleh para teroris" ucap Jiraiya

"Hmm kenapa kau melakukan sejauh itu Ero-sensei?, bukankah lebih baik kita menunggu tim kerajaaan saja" ucap Naruto

"Tidak, kita tidak bisa menunggu lagi Naruto, soalnya ancaman peperangan semakin dekat, lebih baik aku menelusurinya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, aku harus mendapatkan sebuah informasi penting yang berguna untuk kedamaian" ucap Jiraiya

"Jadi karena perang yah?" ucap Naruto

"yah begitulah, karena peranglah yang membuat situasinya semakin rumit seperti ini" ucap Jiraiya

"Soukka..." gumam Naruto

Naruto tahu betul akan arti serta makna sebuah peperangan, disaat itu hanya ada pertumpahan darah, tangisan pilu orang-orang tak berdosa, kepedihan yang menyakitkan, sebuah luka yang tidak bisa disembuhkan, kematian nyawa yang seharusnya tak terjadi, atau kehancuran dimana-mana

Dia sedari kecil sudah melihat hal itu, pada saat dirinya masih muda dia sudah merasakan hal itu, itulah yang membuat pemikiran Namikaze Naruto berbeda dengan anak pada umumnya, disaat ia masih kecil ia kehilangan gelarnya sebagai pangeran kerajaaan, kehilangan kampung halamannya sejak kecil, bahkan ia kehilangan ayah yang paling ia cintai disaat peperangan meledak di Kerajaan Namikaze 5 tahun lalu, semua itu membuat pemikiran dan tindakan Naruto sudah matang sebelum waktunya.

Dirinya terus merenungkan sendiri apa arti kehidupan ini, sebuah kehidupan diawali dengan kelahiran, kemudian berakhirnya kehidupan diakhiri dengan kematian, dan didalam kehidupan hanya ada sebuah pertempuran.

Kemudian kata perdamaian, itulah yang masih ia terus dipikirkan, sebenarnya apa itu perdamaian yang sebenarnya, bagaimana cara mendapatkannya, serta apakah ia bisa melakukan hal itu dengan tangannya sendiri atau apakah hal itu harus membutuhkan bantuan yang lain. Perdamaian sebuah kata yang menyimpan banyak makna dan arti.

"Nee, Ero-sensei sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya padamu, sebenarnya apa arti perdamaian itu?" tanya Naruto

"aku juga tidak tahu betul seperti apa perdamaian itu, tapi menurutku akan datang suatu masa ketika seluruh manusia dimuka bumi ini saling berbagi luka serta rasa sakit yang mereka miliki, karena itu mereka bisa memahami satu sama lainya, dan itu mungkin bisa disebut perdamaian" ucap Jiraiya

"dan kau tahu cara mewujudkan hal itu ?" tanya Naruto

"hmm kurasa tidak, tapi suatu saat aku pasti bisa menemukan caranya, dan jika aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk menemukan hal itu, akan aku serah tugas itu padamu Naruto" ucap Jiraiya

"Soukka, hmm tapi menurutku dibutuhkan sebuah kepercayaaan untuk mencapai hal itu, sebuah kepercayaan yang menjadikan kita berjalan dijalan itu, sebuah kepercayaan dimana suatu saat nanti akan ada suatu era dimana manusia akan saling memahami satu sama lainya sehingga kita sendiri bisa menemukan apa arti perdamaian yang sesungguhnya, yah meskipun itu tidak bisa diukur dengan sebuah logika serta pemikiran, tapi menurutku itu adalah sebuah modal awal yang sangat berharga" ucap Naruto

Jiraiya kali ini sangat menyetujui ucapan Naruto, sebuah kepercayaan dibutuhkan untuk mencapai hal itu, jika kita tidak memiliki sebuah pendirian teguh tentunya kita akan mudah terombang-ambing oleh sebuah arus. Layaknya sebuah fondasi dasar, kepercayaan merupakan sebuah modal awal yang begitu berharga tanpa itu tidak mungkin semua manusia akan mencapai perdamaian yang sebenarnya.

"Yah, kau benar Naruto, itu juga sebuah modal berharga" ujar Jiraiya sambil menyeduh teh miliknya.

Mentari senja pun menghiasai mereka berdua yang masih santai ditempat kedai ramen tersebut.

* * *

 _ **Skip Time**_

Kesokan harinya Jiraiya pun akhirnya pergi menuju ketempat reruntuhan di wiliyah Kerajaan Atismata. Walau awalnya Naruto sempat menolak keputusan Jiraiya karena dirinya sempat khawatir kalau dia bakal menghadapi musuh yang jauh lebih berat, tapi pada akhirnya dirinya pun tak bisa menggoyahkan tekad gurunya itu.

"Hei Naruto tangkap ini" ucap Jiraiya sambil mengasihkan sebuah pedang kepada Naruto

Naruto lalu menangkap pedang itu, terlihat bentuk pedang itu seperti sebuah pedang wallace namun dengan gagang berwarna hitam serta balutan logam bewarna keperakan disisi kedua mata pedang, sekilas ia merasa familiar dengan pedang itu.

"Ero-sensei bukankah ini Eris, bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan Divice Sword milik Tou-chan?" tanya Naruto

"Hmm, ini aku dapat dari reruntuhan Kerajaan Namikaze, tampaknya musuh tidak berminat dengan pedang itu, jadi lebih baik aku membawanya dan memberikannya padamu, siapa tahu kamu bisa mengembangkan Dragon-ride tersebut." Ujar Jiraiya

"aku kan sudah punya Hyperion kenapa aku harus menyimpan Eris?" tanya Naruto

"bodoh, seharusnya kau jangan terlalu menggunakan Divine Dragon-ride langka itu, indentitasmu justru akan diketahui musuh, maka dari itu saat pertarungan tidak penting gunakan saja Eris" ujar Jiraiya

"tapi bukankah lebih baik pedang ini digunakan Ero-sensei?" tanya Naruto

"tidak, bagiku Huanglong sudah cukup, kau tahu sendirikan seberapa kuat Divine Dragon ride milikku" ujar Jiraiya

"ya..ya..ya, tapi Huanglong milikmu sudah aku kalahkan kemarin" ujar Naruto sambil memutar bola matanya.

Sontak mendengar pernyataan Naruto itu, timbulah urat merah di dahi Jiraiya, karena dirinya merasa tersindir dengar ucapan Naruto.

"Kusogaki, apa kau berniat mengejekku hah!" ucap Jiraiya

"bukannya mengejek tapi kenyataan" ucap Naruto

"Lihat saja nanti, akan ku sumpal mulutmu itu setelah aku pulang" ucap Jiraiya

"yah aku tunggu itu Ero-sensei" ucap Naruto sambil tertawa kecil.

"Nah, lebih baik setelah aku pergi nanti, kamu coba kunjungi adikmu itu, sudah 5 tahun kau tak pernah berjumpa dengan Naruko bukan?" tanya Jiraya

"Yah aku mengerti, aku juga akan mengunjungi Kota benteng Crossfeed, aku dengar Naruko berada disana" ujar Naruto

"bagus kalau kamu sudah mengetahuinya, yah sudah aku berangkat" ucap Jiraiya sambil membopong peralatan mengembara miliknya

Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam menatap punggung sang Guru yang perlahan menghilang dari kejauhan itu.

Semenjak hari itu Naruto terus memodifikasi kemampuan Eris milik ayahnya itu, Eris memiliki kemampuan memanipulasi elemen api tapi tidak sekuat Divine Dragon ride miliknya, Naruto tentu tahu akan hal itu, dia pun sedikit memodifikasi kelemahan daya hancurnya dengan menambah daya kecepatan seranganya, Eris yang awalnya tidak memiliki Hiraishin mode layaknya Hyperion, kini sudah memiliki mode yang mirip dengan Hiraishin mode setelah Naruto sedikit memodifikasi Dragon ride miliknya, namanya adalah Body Flicker mode, walaupun kemampuan Body Flicker Eris masih dibawah Hiraishin mode Hyperion, tetapi sudah cukup bagi Naruto karena baginya kekuatan bukanlah hal yang terpenting.

"Yosh, sepertinya sudah selesai dengan begini aku akan pergi ke Atismata, hmm bagaimana kabarmu Naruko, jujur Nii-san merindukanmu" gumam Naruto sambil melihat Eris yang masih terpakir dibengkel milik Jiraiya tersebut.

"yah sepertinya, aku harus bergegas" ucap Naruto

Setelah 20 hari memperbaiki Eris miliknya, Naruto pun memutuskan untuk pergi menuju Kota benteng Crossfeed, wilayah Kerajaan Atismata. Jarak dari Llanera, Asturias menuju Crossfeed, Atismata sekitar 200 Km, dan itu membutuhkan waktu 1 hari untuk sampai disana jika terbang menggunakan Dragon ride, tetapi Naruto sepertinya tidak mau menggunakan hal itu, dirinya lebih memilih mengelana didarat. Tentu akan memakan waktu lebih lama lagi. Paling-paling sekitar 1 mingguan. Alasan Naruto melakukan hal itu, dirinya ingin sekali melihat keindahan dunia didalam perjalanan tentunya.

* * *

 _ **Skip Time**_

Hari keenam, Naruto sudah mencapai daerah perbatasan kota Crossfeed, didekat pegunungan, dipuncak gunung Naruto melihat pemandangan Kota Crossfeed pada waktu malam hari. Dan jujur saja hal itu sangat menganggumkan baginya

Bulan purnama yang menghiasi langit malam, lalu didaerah dataran sendiri cahaya lampu kota menghiasi gelapnya kaki pegunungan. Tampak berkilau di tengah gelapnya malam. Satu kata didalam benak Naruto, indah itulah yang ia pikirkan mengenai Crossfeed, Croosfeed ia ia kira hanya kota benteng bebatuan rupanya menyimpan panorama alam yang begitu menarik baginya.

"Kota yang indah, mungkin saja Naruko-chan sangat senang tinggal disini" ujar Naruto sambil melihat pemandangan malam Crossfeed dari puncak gunung.

Akan tetapi ditengah lamunan tersebut, Naruto agak memicingkan pandangannya kesebuah objek yang aneh.

Dan benar saja ada segerombolan makhluk aneh terbang dilangit malam Kota Crossfeed, tampaknya kini Naruto menyadari kalau ada hal ganjil dengan makhluk itu.

"kalau tidak salah bukankah itu Gargoyle, kenapa makhluk kuno itu ada disini?" gumam Naruto

Yah benar saja Gargoyle merupakan salah satu jenis Makhluk reruntuhan Kuno yaitu Abyss, konon makhluk itu hanya ada dalam mitologi kuno, akan tetapi kenapa makhluk itu ada dan terbang dilangit kota Crossfeed, ini adalah hal yang ganjil.

 _Bllaaarrrr...Blaaaar...Bllllaaaar...Blaaaaar..._

Pertempuran pun terjadi antara pasukan Dragon Knight Kerajaan Atismata melawan 5 ekor Gargoyle. Naruto melihat ada 5 orang yang bertempur melawan Gargoyle, dan salah satunya adalah pemegang Glamios, setahu Naruto Glamios adalah Divine Dragon ride, salah satu kemampuanya ialah Api biru yang menghanguskan lawan-lawannya.

"Semuanya setelah aku memberi aba-aba, serang mereka semua, aku akan memancing mereka meggunakan kemampuan milliku" ucap sang pemegang Glamios

"Dimengerti" ucap para Dragon Knight

Sedangkan Naruto masih mengamati sosok pemegang Glamios dari kejauhan, di lihat sosok itu adalah gadis bersurai blonde dengan manik mata biru laut, tingginya cukup ideal untuk sesosok gadis dan jangan lupa kulitnya putih langsat seakan menambah kecantikan tersendiri

"Jadi dia adalah pemegang Glamios" gumam Naruto melihat sosok itu.

Naruto melihat sang pemegang Glamios pun meliuk-liuk diudara menyerang satu persatu para Gargoyle dengan pedang Divine Dragon ride miliknya.

 _Zraaaaaasssssh... Zraaaaaasssssh... Zraaaaaasssssh... Zraaaaaasssssh..._

tapi ada satuhal yang membuat Naruto memicingkan matanya, karena para Gargoyle itu tak bergerak sama sekali ketika ia menyerang, kemampuan apa itu pikir Naruto.

"Kalian sudah kujebak dengan kemampuan Divine Locked milikku, semuanya serang para Abyss itu" ucap pemegang Glamios

"Dimengerti" ucap para Dragon Knight

Pemegang Glamios dan para Dragon Knight pun menyiapkan tembakannya.

 **Divine Blue Flame: Cannon Run**

 _Zuddddonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn..._

Setelah tembakan Cannon run melesat, selanjutnya para Dragon Knight menembakan senjata milik mereka.

 _Zudooooonnnnnn... Zudooooonnnnnn... Zudooooonnnnnn... Zudooooonnnnnn..._

 _Bllllllaaaaaaaarrrrrr...Duuuaaaaaarrrrrr..._

Hasil tembakan Cannon run dan para Dragon Knight sukses menghabisi para Gargoyle itu tanpa bersisa sama sekali, mereka semua pun terbakar hingga menjadi debu, Naruto sendiri terkesima dengan daya penghancur api biru milik Glamios

"Sugooii" gumam Naruto melihat serangan tersebut.

Akan tetapi semuanya tak berlangsung lama, ketika bunyi siulan peluit terdengar disekitar Naruto, walau secara sama-samar Naruto mendengar hal tersebut, tampaknya bahaya akan mengintai pemegang Glamios dan para Dragon Knight tersebut dan benar saja.

 _Gooaaaaaaaarrrrrrhhhhhhhh..._

Ratusan Gargoyle sudah mengintai mereka sejak dari tadi, mereka pun keluar dari sarangnya tentu hal ini membuat pemegang Glamios memblalakan matanya, dirinya kaget harus berhadapan dengan ratusan Gargoyle.

" Seratus Gargoyle bagaimana bisa!" ujar salah satu Dragon Knight

"cepat pergi, kalian segera meminta bantuan kepada markas pusat, aku akan berusaha menahannya sebisa mungkin" ujar pemegang Glamios

"tapi Artemesia-sama, ini diluar kemampuan anda" ujar Para Dragon Knight

"cepatlah tidak ada waktu lagi" ujar Artemesia

"baiklah" ujar pasrah Para Dragon Knight.

Para Dragon Knight pun akhirnya pergi meminta bantuan menuju pusat kota Crossfeed. Sedangkan Artemesia sendiri akhirnya menghadapi sendirian para pasukan Gargoyle tersebut.

Artemesia pun melesat kehadapan ratusan dan menyerang satu persatu para Gargoyle itu serta mencoba mengunci pergerakan mereka menggunakan Divine Locked miliknya, awalnya pergerakan mereka berhasi dilumpuhkan tetapi saat ia akan menyerang, ia malah diserang balik oleh para Gargoyle miliknya, tampaknya harus ada pengalih saat ia mencoba menyerang tetapi dirinya sendiri dan hasil dirinya kewalahan menghadapi ratusan Gargoyle tersebut.

 _Bllaaaaaaaar..._

"Kyyaaaaaaaa" pekik Artemesia

Rupanya Artemesia terkena serangan salah satu Gargoyle , akibatnya Divine Dragon ride miliknya rusak parah akibat serangan itu, Artemesia pun jatuh dari udara akibat kerusakan perah Divine Dragon ride miliknya itu.

"Sial, tidak mungkin aku bisa mengalahan para Gargoyle itu dengan Eris, kalau begini aku harus menggunakan Hyperionuntuk menyelamatkannya" ucap Naruto

 _Sringggggggggggggggg..._

Naruto lalu melepaskan pedang Excalibur dari sarung pedang miliknya, dia pun menempelkan tangan nya tepat pada logam pedang bewarna emas dengan sisi keperakan tersebut.

" _ **Keluarlah, bangkitlah kekuasaan Naga tak terbatas, munculah Dominasi Naga tak terbatas. belahlah langit dengan api suci milikmu.. Hyperion!**_ " ucap Naruto

Sontak pedang Excalibur milik Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah bentuk Divine Dragon ride berwarna Emas dibaluti warna perak dipinggirnya, lalu Divine Dragon ride milik Naruto memiliki pedang Excalibur raksasa bewarna sama dengan Divine Dragon ride miliknya, bagaikan Ksatria Emas, itulah perumpamaan Divine Dragon ride milik Naruto kali ini, yaitu **Hyperion.**

"Kyaaaaaaa" pekik Artemesia yang terjun bebas diudara.

Naruto pun langsung melesat cepat menangkap Artemesia yang jatuh diudara, Artemesia pun terselamatkan oleh Naruto, sontak Artemesia sendiri merona ketika ia melihat sang penyelamatnya adalah seorang remaja laki-laki, dia pun bisa melihat manik Blue Shapire itu. Dirinya pun terbius akan pesona mata sipemuda misterius yang menyelamatkan dirinya barusan, pemuda yang menyalamatkan nya ini memiliki rupa wajah dengan 3 garis tanda lahir dikedua pipinya, memiliki Surai Jabrik kuning yang tergerai bebas seperti gaya rambut milik ayahnya serta kulit Tan yang mempertegas ketampananya itu. Artemesia kali ini benar-benar terbius akan hal itu

"Kamu tidak apa-apakan?" tanya Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Artemesia

Sontak Artemesia dibuat salah tingkah setelah tersadar dari lamunannya itu.

"Ah yah, aku gak apa-apa kok" ujarnya

"Soukka.., kalau begitu berlindunglah dibawah, biar aku yang menghadapi para Gargoyle itu" ucap Naruto sambil menurunkan Artemesia ditempat yang aman

"Eh tapi.." ucap Artemesia

"sudahlah tenang saja, aku tahu seberapa kuat musuh yang aku hadapi kali ini, aku janji tak akan kalah" ujar Naruto sambil terbang kembali melesat Diudara

Artemesia pun hanya menatap Naruto melesat menuju para Gargoyle tersebut, dirinya sedikit bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya siapa sih pemuda itu, terlebih lagi dirinya agak sedikit memicingkan pandangannya melihat penampilan Dragon ride milik Naruto, Dragon ride milik Naruto itu berwarna Emas, tampaknya dia sedikit mengenali penampilan itu, dirinya pernah membaca buku sejarah yang memperlihatkan penampilan Dragon ride milik Naruto

"jangan-jangan dia..." gumam Artemesia yang masih menatap intens Divine Dragon ride milik Naruto

Sedangkan disisi Naruto, dirinya pun melesat cepat menebas para Gargoyle satu persatu, tampak serangan tersebut sudah menghabiskan 20 Gargoyle sekaligus dalam waktu satu menit saja.

"musuh masih terlalu banyak kalau begini" ucap Naruto

 **Hiraishin mode on**

 **Divine Gold Flame Sword : Excalibur.**

Naruto kemudian mengaktifkan 2 kemampuan Divine Dragon ride miliknya, dengan mengaktifkan Kecepatan dan pedang api emas miliknya dia pun langsung melesat menebas musuh-musuhnya diudara, Naruto pun menari-menari secara bebas diudara baik dari gerakan zig-zag, menyilang, lurus beraturan, bahkan tak beraturan sekalipun untuk menebas para musuh disana.

 _Craaasssssssshhhhh... Craaasssssssshhhhh... Craaasssssssshhhhh... Craaasssssssshhhhh..._

 _Bllllaaaarrrrrrrrrrr... Bllllaaaarrrrrrrrrrr... Bllllaaaarrrrrrrrrrr...Bllllaaaarrrrrrrrrrr..._

 _Duaaaaarrrrrrrrrrr... Duaaaaarrrrrrrrrrr... Duaaaaarrrrrrrrrrr... Duaaaaarrrrrrrrrrr..._

Naruto menyerang, menebas dan menghancurkan musuh tanpa menghentikan satu gerakan sedikit pun, bahkan kurang dari 2 menit Naruto sudah berhasil melenyapkan seluruh pasukan Gargoyle yang tepat dihadapanya barusan, mereka semua musnah terbakar akibat serangan milik Naruto.

Sedangkan Artemesia hanya memblalakan matanya serta terkejut bukan main, dirinya tak menyangka sosok pahlawanya kali ini adalah _**Kiiroi Senko no Eiyuu**_

"Api emas...jadi dia adalah _**Kiiroi Senko no Eiyuu**_ salah satu pahlawan perang antar kerajaan, aku tak menyangka kalau dia adalah orang itu.." gumam Artemesia tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat barusan.

Naruto melihat hal ini menyeringai puas, tampaknya latihan extreme yang ia jalani selama ini tak sia-sia belaka. Akan tetapi ditengah itu munculah sosok misterius dihadapan Naruto, dia sendiri adalah Pria bersurai silver sebahu yang memakai jubah hitam, Naruto melihat sosok itu sedang menaiki Abyss yang ia kendalikan.

"rupanya dalangnya kali ini adalah dirimu yah" ucap Naruto sambil menatap tajam sosok itu.

"tak kusangka _**Kiiroi Senko no Eiyuu**_ akan muncul disini, dan dia juga begitu mudah menghabisi seluruh binatang peliharaanku, kali ini aku terlalu meremehkanmu Naruto Namikaze" ucap sosok itu

"Kau juga sudah banyak berubah rupanya Fugil Arcadia, aku tak menyangka kalau kau adalah dalang dibalik semua ini" ucap datar Naruto

"yah begitulah, banyak hal terjadi diantar kita berdua, tapi kali ini aku tak berniat untuk melawanmu, kalau begitu Jaa nee" ucap Fugil Arcadia sambil menyeringai kepada Naruto

Fugil pun menghilang ditengah kegelapan malam, Naruto sendiri hanya menggertakan tangannya melihat Fugil sebagai dalang penyerangan malam ini.

"akan aku pastikan kau tidak akan bisa berbuat sesuka hatimu, Fugil Arcadia" ucap Naruto

Naruto kemudian melesat kembali menuju tempat Artemesia berada, dia pun menonaktifkan mode Divine Dragon Ride miliknya. Sedangkan Artemesia masih menatap kagum sosok yang dihadapanya itu merupakan salah satu pahlawan dari 5 kerajaan termashyur didunia.

"Kamu tak apakan, apa ada yang luka?" ucap Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Artemesia

"umm, aku tak apa kok, walau pergelangan tanganku sedikit terkilir akibat serangan barusan" ujar Artemesia

"Syukurlah kalau begitu" ujar Naruto

"Ano.. boleh tidak aku bertanya padamu?" tanya Artemesia

"Umm soal apa?" tanya Naruto

"Ano apa kamu benar-benar Kiiroi Senko no Eiyuu?" tanya Artemesia

"tidak, sebenarnya Kiiroi Senko no Eiyuu adalah Ayahku, aku sebenarnya adalah anaknya" ujar Naruto

"Eh, jadi bukan yah, tapi aku mengerti kenapa kamu bisa menggunakan salah satu Divine Dragon ride milik Kiiroi Senko no Eiyuu, apa itu diwariskan padamu?" tanya Artemesia

"yah begitulah, ayahku mewariskan Divine Dragon Ride miliknya padaku, saat malam penghancuran Kerajaan Namikaze" ucap Naruto agak menyendu

"Eh, maaf aku tak bermaksud bertanya seperti itu" ucap Artemesia

"tidak-tidak, aku sudah tak memikirkan hal itu lagi, bagiku itu hanya sebuah masa lalu untukku" ucap Naruto

"Soukka.." ucap Artemesia

"Oh yah, dari tadi kita terus berbicara tanpa berkenalan terlebih dahulu, perkenalkan namaku Naruto Namikaze" ucap Naruto

"Eh jadi kamu adalah salah satu anggota Kerajaan Namikaze yang selamat" ucap kaget Artemesia

"hehehe begitulah, lalu namamu siapa?" tanya Naruto

"Ah yah, namaku Artemesia Bell Atismata, aku salah satu calon ratu Kerajaaan Atismata" ucap Artemesia

"Eh, maaf kalau aku tadi berbicara tidak sopan Artemesia-sama, gomen aku tak tahu kalau kamu itu calon ratu" ujar Naruto

"Hihihi sudahlah aku mengerti kok, oh yah bisakah kamu hilangkan panggilan sufiks-sama dari namaku, aku benar-benar tidak nyaman kalau dipanggil begitu" ucap Artemesia

"tapi kamu kan calon Ratu negeri ini" ucap Naruto

"tidak aku juga tidak terlalu suka dengan hal yang berbau keformalan, jadi bisakah kamu menghilangkan hal itu dari panggilanku" ujar Artemesia

"baiklah Mesia-chan, kalau begitu panggil aku Naruto, aku juga sama sepertimu tidak suka dengan hal yang berbau keformalan" ujar Naruto sambil terkekeh kecil

Sedangkan Artemesia sendiri merona merah ketika dipanggil sufiks-chan oleh Naruto, lagi-lagi Naruto membuat detak jantung ia berdebar begitu kencang, dapat ia lihat sosok pemuda yang dihadapanya kini adalah sosok yang hangat dan begitu ceria, terlebih cengiran khas miliknya itu menjadi daya tarik tersendiri yang mampu membius orang-orang sekitarnya terutama Artemesia sendiri.

"ah yah Naruto-kun" ucap Artemesia sambil merona merah

Sedangkan Naruto sendiri tampaknya agak menghiraukan reaksi Artemesia, mungkin dirinya tak terlalu peka akan hal itu.

"Anoo.. Mesia-chan bisakah aku bertanya padamu?" tanya Naruto

"Eh yah, soal apa yah" ucap Artemesia

"begini, apa kamu kenal Naruko Namikaze? Dia salah satu orang berharga bagiku, aku mendengar kabar kalau dia sekarang sedang berada dikota benteng Crossfeed, karena itu akan datang untuk menemuinya" ujar Naruto

Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto sontak Artemesia sendiri mengeluarkan pandangan sulit diartikan.

' _Naruko, jadi Naruto sudah mengenal Naruko-chan sejak dulu yah'_ pikir Artemesia

" jadi kamu sedang mencari pacarmu yah?" gumam Artemesia agak menyendu

"eh pacar, bukan-bukan itu yang kamu maksud, dia bukan pacar aku, dia itu adalah kembaranku, mana mungkin aku memacari kembaranku sendiri" ucap Naruto agak sweetdrop dengan gumaman yang didengarnya barusan.

Sontak mendengar pernyataan Naruto membuat salah tingkah untuk Artemesia, dirinya kembali merutuki bibirnya yang sudah keceplosan dan sembrono mengatai hal yang tidak-tidak barusan.

"Ah ano, maaf kalau aku mengira yang tidak-tidak" ucap Artemesia sambil menahan malu tersebut

"ah tidak apa, aku mengerti kok, jadi Mesia-chan apa kamu mengenalnya?" tanya Naruto

"Ah yah, aku mengenalnya, dia kan salah satu teman sekelasku di Hosea Academy" ujar Artemesia

"Hoo jadi Naruko-chan sudah masuk akademi, syukurlah kalau begitu" ujar Naruto

"Umm, jadi kamu datang kesini untuk menemui kembaranmu yah?" tanya Artemesia

"yah begitulah sudah 5 tahun lebih aku berpisah dengan Ruko-chan akibat penghancuran Kerajaan Namikaze terdahulu" ucap Naruto

"Hmm jadi begitu, terus Naruto-kun selama ini kemana, kenapa kamu tidak menemui kembaranmu beberapa kesempatan sebelumnya?" tanya Artemesia

"Umm, soal itu karena aku mendapat Suaka politik di Kerajaan Asturias, aku pergi bersama guruku dan tinggal bersama selama 4 tahun di Llanera, selama itu aku hanya berlatih mengendalikan kemampuan Divine Dragon Ride milikku selama aku tinggal disana" jelas Naruto

"Hmm jadi begitu yah, aku tak menyangka kalau kalian sudah lama terpisah, dan aku juga tak menyangka kalau Naruko-chan punya saudara kembar setampan ini" ujar Artemesia yang tak sadar berkata kalau Naruto itu tampan.

"Eh tampan?" beo Naruto

Sontak mendengar gumaman Naruto membuat salah tingkah untuk Artemesia, dirinya kembali merutuki bibirnya yang sudah keceplosan dan sembrono mengatai hal yang tidak-tidak barusan.

"Ah... ano... maaf, aku keceplosan lagi" ujar Artemesia sambil merona malu

"tidak-tidak, justru aku malah senang dipuji oleh gadis cantik sepertimu" ujar Naruto sambil terkekeh kecil

Tentu ucapan Naruto membuat wajah sang empunya itu merona merah, kali ini ucapan Naruto sukses mengenai hati Artemesia.

"Are, Mesia-chan, kenapa wajah mu memerah, apa kamu sakit?" ucap Naruto dengan nada polos

Dan tentu saja Naruto masih belum sadar dengan ucapan yang barusan ia katakan itu, mungkin saja kadar ketidakpekaan dan kepolosan Naruto memang tidak bisa ditolerir lagi. Yah Naruto selama ini hanya menggunakan hati Nuraninya dalam bertindak jadi ini memungkinkan baginya untuk tidak peka dengan hal semacam ini.

' _Baka no Naruto-kun, ini bukannya sakit, tapi wajahku merona merah karena tadi kamu memujiku tahu!'_ rutuk batin Artemesia

"Ah tidak-tidak, aku tidak sakit kok" ucap gelagapan Artemesia

"Ho Syukurlah kalau begitu" ucap Naruto sambil terkekeh kecil.

Sedangkan Artemesia agak sweetdrop mendengar perkataan Naruto, apa Naruto itu adalah tipe orang yang tidak peka sama situasi pikir benak Artemesia.

"Mesia-chan" panggil Naruto

"Ah yah ada apa Naruto-kun?" tanya Artemesia

"Sebaiknya kamu rahasiakan soal _**Kiiroi Senko no Eiyuu**_ kepada orang-orang yah, aku tak mau kalau indetitasku ini terbongkar" ucap Naruto

"Baiklah kalau itu mau Naruto-kun" ucap Artemesia

"Yosh, kalau begitu aku pergi kekota dulu yah" ucap Naruto

"Eh kenapa kita tidak sama-sama kekota, bukankah kita sebaiknya pergi bersama-sama" ucap Artemesia

"tidak, aku tidak mau merepotkanmu Mesia-chan" ucap Naruto

"Tapi kan..." ucap Artemesia

"sudahlah lagi pula kita akan bertemu lagi kok, kau tahu sendirikan aku akan pergi ketempat sekolahmu disana untuk bertemu Naruko-chan disana" ucap Naruto

"baiklah kalau begitu" ucap Artemesia dengan nada pasrah.

"baguslah kalau kamu sudah mengerti, Jaa nee Mesia-chan" ucap Naruto kemudian menghilang dalam kilatan kuning.

 _Wussssshhhhhhhingggg..._

Sontak Artemesia agak sedikit terkejut melihat Naruto menghilang dalam kilatan kuning.

"jadi dia bisa menggunakan kemampuan itu meskipun dia tidak sedang menggunakan Divine Dragon Ride miliknya, Naruto-kun aku tahu kamu itu orang yang begitu menarik" gumam Artemesia.

Kemudian setelah beberapa menit datanglah tim bala bantuan dari Crossfeed, mereka pun kemudian dibuat terheran-heran melihat musuh sudah tak berada disana, kemudian mereka pun mencari keberadaan Artemesia, rupanya ia tidak jauh berada dilokasi musuh yang sempat muncul barusan.

"Artemesia-sama" panggil para Dragon Knight

Artemesia pun lalu menolehkan pandangannya kesisi para tim bantuan, dirinya sudah tahu bahwa tim bantuan pasti mengalami kebingungan dan keheranan besar melihar musuh sudah tak ada lagi disini.

"Artemesia-sama, apa anda baik-baik saja?" tanya para Dragon Knight

"aku baik-baik saja kok, meskipun pergelangan tanganku sedikit terkelir dan Glamios mengalami kerusakan parah" ucap Artemesia

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, jadi apa anda sudah mengalahkan musuhnya?" tanya para Dragon Knight

"tidak, yang mengalahkan musuhnya adalah pemuda misterius, dia baru saja menolongku" ucap Artemesia

"begitu, lalu apa anda bisa mengenali rupanya?" tanya salah satu Dragon Knight

"tidak, aku tidak tahu persis, pada saat aku ingin berterima kasih padanya, dia malah sudah menghilang ditengah kegelapan malam" ujar berbohong Artemesia

"sayang sekali, Artemesia-sama, padahal kalau anda bisa mengetahui sosok itu, anda bisa menjadikan ia sebagai Ksatria anda" ujar salah satu Dragon Knight.

"kurasa itu bukanlah ide yang buruk" ucap Artemesia sambil menatap bulan purnama yang bersinar terang disana dan tersenyum manis.

Artemesia tahu kalau ini adalah kesempatan besar menjadikan Naruto sebagai Ksatria miliknya, tentunya ia akan mendapat kesempatan lebih besar untuk mengambil hati sipemuda yang menyelamatkannya barusan. Oh mungkin kali ini ia merasa sudah jatuh cinta kepada sipemuda berkulit tan tersebut.

"baiklah, Minna-san, ayo kita kembali ke kota" titah Artemesia

"dimengerti Artemesia-sama" ucap Para Dragon Knight

Akhirnya Artemesia dan seluruh pasukannya kembali kekota Crossfeed, meski musuh sudah tidak ada lagi, tetapi tampaknya misi berjalan sukses meskipun dengan bantuan Naruto yang barusan telah menyelamatkan dirinya dari maut.

* * *

 _ **Skip Time**_

Cahaya pagi bersinar terang, burung-burung pun berkicauan disana, langit pun terlihat cerah tampak sangat mendukung untuk aktivitas para penduduk seperti bekerja atau bersekolah, terlebih lagi bisa dilihat salah satu sudut Hosea Academy, kini terlihat beberapa murid sedang berlatih disana.

Hosea Academy salah satu akademi khusus wanita yang mengajarkan teknik kemampuan mengendalikan Dragon ride, sekolah ini menempa para muridnya untuk dijadikan sebagai salah Dragon Knight terbaik diseluruh penjuru kerajaan.

Disisi bengkel Dragon ride milik Hosea Academya, Kini terlihat Artemesia sedang sibuk memperbaiki Glamios, tampak ada beberapa kerusakan parah disana semua itu dikarenakan ia terkena serangan dari ratusan Gargoyle yang menghantam Divine Dragon Ride miliknya, tampaknya ia harus bekerja ekstra memperbaiki hal itu.

Disela-sela kegiatanya itu dirinya kembali membayangkan Naruto, dia membayangkan Naruto dengan gagah berani menyelamat dirinya di malam itu, ia tampil bak Ksatria untuknya, mengalahkan para musuh dihadapanya, terlebih lagi melihat wajah nya rupawan itu membuat konsentrasi Artemesia buyar seketika.

"Horaa..Mesia-chan, .. jangan melamun disini" pekik suara itu

Sontak suara itu membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Eh Lisha Nee-sama, maaf kalau aku tadi sedang melamun" ucap Artemesia

"Mataku, kenapa sih akhir-akhir ini kamu sering melamun Mesia-chan, lihatkan perbaikan Glamios malah jadi molor begini" keluh Lisha

"Eh sumimasen Lisha Nee-sama" ucap Artemesia

"Ah yah sudah, aku mengerti kok. Selain itu apa sih yang kamu lamunkan, coba ceritakan padaku?" ucap Lisha

"eh tidak ada yang perlu diceritakan, semua yang kupikirkan itu tidak penting kok Nee-sama" ucap Artemesia

"lalu kenapa kamu terus melamun kalau itu adalah soal yang tidak begitu penting, atau jangan-jangan.." ucap Lisha

Artemesia sendiri mulai sedikit gugup dengan Intrograsi yang dilakukan oleh kakaknya itu, apa dirinya akan ketahuan kalau dia sedari tadi tengah melamunkan si pemuda pirang jabrik itu.

"..pasti kamu sedang melamunkan sosok Pangeranmu bukan" goda Lisha

Sontak godaan dari Lisha tersebut membuat artemesia sendiri salah tingkah, tampaknya wajah Artemesia kini diselimuti bercak cat merah, dan itu sangat terlihat jelas untuk Lisha.

"Heehehe tuhkan ayo ngaku, siapa sih pemuda yang berhasil mengambil hati Imouto yang kawaii ini" goda Lisha

"Mou Nee-sama, jangan terus menggodaku, lihat aku jadi susah berkonsentrasi nih" ucap Artemesia dengan wajah cemberut.

"hehehe sudah kuduga, pasti soal itukan, kamu ini jangan meremehkan Nee-sama mu ini, begini juga kita kan adalah kembaran jadi aku begitu mengerti semua pola tingkah laku dirimu" ucap Lisha

"Huh baiklah, kau menang Lisha Nee-sama, aku akan cerita padamu" ucap Artemesia

" jadi siapa sih yang berhasil mengambil hati adik kesayanganku ini?" tanya Lisha

"sebenarnya dia itu sosok yang menyelamatkan ku tadi malam" ujar Artemesia

"Eh benarkah, bukannya kamu bilang kemarin kamu tidak sempat berterima kasih padanya?" tanya Lisha dengan penuh nada selidik

"Eh yah soal itu, dia ingin merahasiakannya, maaf kalau Mesia baru cerita yang sebenarnya" ujar Artemesia

"tidak apa, itukan perjanjian kalian berdua, toh itu juga privasi kalian bukan, selain itu bagaimana sih cerita yang sebenarnya" tanya Lisha

"dia sudah menyelamatkan dari gerombolan Gargoyle, dia sangat hebat bahkan ia bisa mengalahkan musuh-musuhnya dengan sekejap" ujar Artemesia

"Wah Sugoiii, kalau begitu pasti dia keren bukan" ujar Lisha

"Yah dia sangat keren" ucap Artemesia

"selain itu dia pasti sangat tampan bukan" ucap Lisha

"yah Nee-sama benar dia sangat tampan" ucap Artemesia

"pasti kamu sangat menyukainya kan?" tanya Lisha

"yah aku sangat menyukainya...eh tunggu dulu kenapa Nee-sama terus mengarahkan aku kepertanyaan itu hah!" ucap Artemesia

"hehehehe sudahlah kamu jangan membohongi Nee-sama, lihat pandangan matamu saja berkata kalau kamu begitu menyukainya bukan" ucap Lisha

"Ah yah sejujurnya aku sangat menyukainya" ucap Artemesia sambil merona merah.

"kalau begitu tunggu apalagi, cepat kejar hatinya jangan sampai direbut oleh orang lain loh" ucap Lisha

"Eh tapi..." ucap Artemesia

"sudahlah sekali-sekali perempuan itu harus agresif, Nee-sama punya usul bagaimana kalau kamu menjadikan dia sebagai Ksatria kamu, nah dengan begitu kesempatan untuk mendekatinya semakin terbuka lebar bukan" ucap Lisha

"Hemm sebenarnya aku sudah memikirkan hal itu Nee-sama" ujar Artemesia

"Hoo benarkah, ternyata kita sepemikiran rupanya yah" ucap Lisha

"Heheh tentu saja, tadi Nee-sama bilang bukankah kembaran itu saling mengerti satu sama lainya" ucap Artemesia

"Hehehe yah Nee-sama setuju akan hal itu" ucap Lisha sambil terkekeh kecil

Yah bisa dilihat mereka berdua sudah saling mengenal satu sama lainya, Lisesharte Atismata sosok yang begitu mirip dengan Artemesia Bell Atismata, dia memiliki fisik yang sama hanya yang membedakan hanyalah manik mata berwarna Violet dan gaya rambut terikat Pony tail side sedangkan Artemesia Bell Atismata memiliki manik berwarna biru laut dan gaya rambut tergerai bebas sepunggung, jika Lisha menggerai rambutnya yang mencapai sepinggang itu tentu akan sangat mirip sehingga membuat orang baru mengenal mereka tampak kebingungan.

Meski begitu bagi yang sudah mengenal mereka berdua tentu akan mengetahui kalau mereka berbeda satu sama lainya, Lisha memiliki kepribadian cukup vokal, berani dan keras kepala sedangkan Artemesia dikenal memiliki kepribadian kalem, pemalu dan ramah, sungguh 2 perbedaan dari masing-masing karakter yang membuat eksistensi mereka kian menarik.

Kemudian kita alihkan sejenak kegiatan sikembar identik tersebut dengan sosok tokoh utama kita..

Saat ini Naruto tampaknya baru bangun dari tidurnya, diapartemen yang ia sewa itu dirinya pun bergegas melakukan rutinitas paginya, yah mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi, serta membersihkan tubuhnya. Setelah melakukan hal itu Naruto memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan menelusuri kota, siapa tahu ia menemukan sebuah kedai ramen yang nikmat atau sebuah pekerjaan mengingat ia tak bisa terus menghabiskan uang simpanan miliknya tersebut.

"yosh, sepertinya udara pagi cukup baik untukku" ucap Naruto bergegas pergi meninggalkan Apartemen miliknya

Naruto kemudian berjalan sambil melihat pemandangan Kota, ternyata dirinya tak menyangka kalau Crossfeed lebih besar dari ia bayangkan, tidak seperti Llanera sebagai kota kecil, mengingat kota itu hanya kota perbatasan antara Asturias dan Atismata, dia baru kali ini melihat betapa megahnya kota ini.

Naruto merutuki kebodohannya kemarin, kenapa ia tak menerima tawaran Artemesia kemarin, kalau ia tahu tentang kota ini mungkin itu masuk akal baginya, tapi ia malah menolak tawaran itu meskipun ia tak tahu kondisi sebenarnya kota benteng Crossfeed tersebut.

Ditengah lamunanya itu Naruto sedari tadi berjalan tak melihat arah kedepan sehingga tanpa disengaja ia malah menabrak orang didepannya.

Brruuugggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

"Ah maafkan aku tadi aku sedikit melamun" ucap Naruto sambil mengayunkan tanganya kepada sipemuda itu.

Pemuda itu kemudian menangkap ayunan tangan Naruto, setelah itu ia pun berdiri dan merapihkan pakaiannya agak sedikit berdebu, Naruto yang masih merasa bersalah pun mencoba meminta maaf

"ah sekali lagi aku minta maaf yah sudah menabarkmu" ujar Naruto

"Hn tidak apa-apa, aku tidak terluka, selain itu..." ucapan sang pemuda itu sontak terhenti melihat wajah Naruto

Tentu si pemuda itu kaget bukan main melihat wajah Naruto, sedangkan Naruto agak risih dipandangi seperti itu.

"Usuratonkachi, kau kah itu?" tanya si Pemuda Raven bergaya pantat ayam tersebut.

Sejenak otak Naruto mengalami loading sejenak setelah mendengar perkataan sipemuda itu, dirinya merasa agak familiar dengan kata Usuratonkachi, tetapi dia merasa lupa akan hal itu, sejenak Naruto memperhatikan sosok sipemuda itu

Rambut Raven bergaya pantat ayam, Check...

Mata Onyx kelam, Check...

Wajah datar tak berekspresi layaknya zombie, Check...

Setelah melihat sosok itu, otak Naruto pun tersadar kalau dia adalah..

"Teme!, kenapa kau bisa berada disini?" pekik Naruto

"Ck, harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu Dobe!" ucap sosok pemuda itu

"ah maaf Sasuke, aku lupa mengabarkanmu kalau aku dan Naruko selamat dari pembantaian malam itu" ujar Naruto

"Hn, aku turut bersimpati atas kejadian itu Dobe" ucap Sasuke

"Hn, terima kasih" ucap Naruto

" yah sudah lebih baik kita cari tempat yang cocok untuk mengobrol" ujar Sasuke

"yah kau benar juga Sasuke, lagipula apa kau tahu dimana kedai ramen yang terletak disekitar sini, kebetulan juga aku mau mengisi perutku terlebih dahulu" ujar Naruto

"Heh, sepertinya kau tidak pernah berubah Naruto, kau masih saja suka memakan makanan bertepung dan berkuah kental itu" ucap Sasuke

"hah kau tidak akan mengerti jika kau tak mencobanya" ucap Naruto

"Hn, yah aku paham, yah sudah kita pergi ketempat lain" ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan didepan Naruto

Naruto pun kemudian pergi bersama Sasuke menuju tempat kedai ramen disekitar Crossfeed, sesampainya disana mereka pun memesan makanan.

"Ossan, pesan 1 porsi jumbo lengkap dengan naruto dan 1 satu porsi biasa dilengkapi irisan tomat segar" ucap Naruto

"yah, silahkan ditunggu" ucap penjual ramen.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit mereka pun akhirnya menikmati ramen mereka, Naruto begitu semangat menikmati ramen pertamanya dikota Crossfeed sedangkan Sasuke hanya tenang memakan makanan berkuah itu secara perlahan-lahan.

 _Sluurrrrpp...Slurrrrrpppppppppp...Sluurrrrrrrrpppppppppp..._

"Fuaaaah, Nikmatnya" ucap Naruto yang selesai menghabiskan ramen miliknya

Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri hanya menyisakan ¼ ramen miliknya, tampaknya dirinya sudah kenyang meski hanya 1 porsi biasa. Mungkin saja Sasuke tidak terlalu terbiasa dengan makanan berkuah kental itu, mengingat makanan kesukaannya hanya sup tomat ataupun hal-hal berbau dengan banyak tomat.

"Nee, Teme, sejak kapan kamu tinggal disini, bukankah kamu itu adalah putra mahkota Kerajaan Uchiha?" tanya Naruto membuka topik pembicaraan

"yah, bisa dibilang aku sedang bersekolah disini" ucap Sasuke sambil menyeduh Ocha miliknya.

"lalu bagaimana kabar dari Itachi-nii, kudengar dia menghilang sejak pemborantak di kerajaanmu 5 tahun yang lalu?" tanya Naruto

"aku tidak tahu pasti mengenai hal itu, tetapi menurut mata-mata milik Kerajaan Uchiha bisa dipastikan kalau Itachi-nii sudah bergabung kedalam komplotan teroris yang meneror berbagai kerajaan" ucap Sasuke

"Jadi apa kau tetap akan terus mencari Itachi-nii?" tanya Naruto

"yah itu adalah tujuanku, selain aku bersekolah disini, aku juga mencari informasi tentangnya" ucap Sasuke sambil menenkankan mencari informasi tentangnya.

"jadi begitu yah, hmm tampaknya tujuanmu tak berubah meski sudah 5 tahun waktu berlalu" ujar Naruto

"Hn, begitulah" ucap Sasuke

Naruto pun kemudian memperkuat ekspresinya dan berkata

"Sasuke, apa kau mendengar kabar teroris sudah bergerak disekitar reruntuhan kuno diwilayah Atismata?" tanya Naruto

"Hnn, aku baru mendengar kabar itu, sebenarnya apa yang mereka incar?" ucap Sasuke

"Hmm, aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi menurut Ero-sensei mereka tengah mengincar Ragnarok, sepertinya aku merasakan hal buruk jika mereka mendapatkan monster itu" ucap Naruto

"Hn, aku merasa seperti itu dan target berikutnya mungkin untuk memusnahkan Kerajaan ini" ucap Sasuke

"kalau begitu, kita rahasiakan hal ini Sasuke, soalnya kita masih belum mempunyai bukti akan hal itu" ucap Naruto

"Hnn" ucap Sasuke sambil menyetujui pendapat Naruto.

"selain itu kita juga harus lebih waspada mengingat tadi malam baru saja aku berurusan dengan Fugil Arcadia" ucap Naruto

Sontak Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan hal itu. Naruto berurusan dengan Fugil Arcadia, apa dia sudah gila, mengingat nama yang disebut Naruto adalah tergolong salah satu penjahat Rank S

"Usuratonkachi, apa kau sudah gila berurusan dengannya, kau tahu dia itu berbahaya!" ucap Sasuke

"Iah aku tahu hal itu Teme, dia juga salah satu otak dibalik pemusnahan Kerajaan Namikaze, tetapi walaupun begitu aku merasa keberadaanya harus lebih diwaspadai, terlebih lagi dia muncul diwilayah perbatasan kota ini" ucap Naruto

"Kita harus mencari info lanjutan mengenai dia, aku rasa pasti dia mengincar sesuatu, kalau begitu kita rahasiakan hal ini sampai ada bukti kuat tentang pergerakannya" ucap Sasuke

"Hn, aku setuju dengan pendapatmu kali ini" ucap Naruto sambil menyeduh ocha miliknya.

"Hn, baguslah kalau kau sudah mengerti, oh yah aku juga mau tanya, kenapa kau juga berada dikota ini Naruto, apa kau juga sedang bersekolah disini?" tanya Sasuke

"tidak, mengenai itu, aku tidak bersekolah disini, karena tujuanku sebenarnya adalah mencari Naruko-chan, kami sudah berpisah selama 4 tahun dan aku dengar kalau mendapat Suaka politik dikota ini" ujar Naruto

"Hn, Soukka, lalu apa kau tahu persis keberadaanya, siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu mencari lokasinya?" tanya Sasuke

"Hm kudengar dari kabar beredar kalau Naruko sekarang sudah bersekolah Hosea Academy, apa kau tahu lokasinya?" ucap Naruto

"Hn, Hosea Academy, dunia begitu sempit rupanya, yah aku mengetahuinya nanti aku akan menunjukan lokasinya padamu Dobe" ucap Sasuke

"Arigatou Teme, itu sangat membantuku" ucap Naruto

"Hn" ucap Sasuke sambil menyeduh ocha miliknya.

Setelah itu Sasuke sekedar melirik pedang koleksi Naruto, rupanya pedang ia miliki bukan sekedar pedang biasa, Sasuke tahu diantara 2 pedang itu, ada 1 pedang yang menyimpan Divine Dragon Ride langka.

"Hn, lalu apa kau tertarik bersekolah disini, aku yakin kau salah satu Dragon Knight potensial, lihat pedang-pedang mu ini bukan sekedar pajangan bukan?" tanya Sasuke mengalihkan topik

"Kurasa aku akan memikirkannya" ujar Naruto

"jika kau berminat, bergabung saja ketempatku di Pharos Academy, kita berdua bisa bersaing sebagai salah satu Dragon Knight terbaik disana" ucap Sasuke

"Hmmmm, mungkin saja, aku tahu kau pasti memiliki 1 Divine Dragon Ride bukan, apa ini Infernos?" tanya Naruto sambil melirik pedang koleksi milik Sasuke

"yah kau tahu banyak rupanya, dan kalau tidak salah salah satu pedang milikmu juga menyimpan Hyperion bukan?" ucap Sasuke

"Yah seperti yang kau ketahui, 2 pedang ini memang spesial karena semua pedang milikku adalah warisan Tou-san ku" ujar Naruto

"Hn Soukka, kalau begitu aku tunggu keputusanmu Naruto, kita akan menjadi rival yang terbaik tentunya" ucap Sasuke

"yah tentu saja Sasuke" ucap Naruto

Mereka berdua pun terus menikmati Reunian mereka hingga tanpa mereka sadari waktu telah berlalu, Disaat senja Sasuke pun akhirnya mengantar Naruto kedepan Komplek Hosea Academy, Naruto melihat sendiri sekolah ini begitu besar dan luas, persis dikatakan Sasuke kalau sekolah ini rata-rata bangsawan bersekolah disini, jadi wajar saja melihat megahnya sekolah tersebut.

"Hn, aku sampai disini saja Dobe, soalnya hari sudah malam, dan aku harus kembali ke asramaku disekolah" ucap Sasuke

"Ariagatou Teme, sudah mengantarkanku kesini" ucap Naruto

"Hn, Ja nee" ucap Sasuke sambil pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Setelah beberapa menit kepergian Sasuke, Naruto terus saja melihat bangunan Hosea Academy.

"jadi ini Hosea Academy, bagaimana caranya aku berkunjung kesana?" gumam Naruto sambil melihat bangunan Hosea Academy.

Wajar saja Naruto berpikir hal itu mengingat tak mungkin dirinya bisa bebas berkunjung kesana, mengingat sekolah ini hanya diperuntukan untuk para perempuan saja, dan lagipula waktu kini sudah menunjukan jam 7 malam, sungguh sangat tidak tepat bila berkunjung kesekolah khusus perempuan diwaktu seperti sekarang ini.

"yah sepertinya ini bukan waktu yang tepat, sebaiknya esok hari saja" gumam Naruto sambil meninggalkan tempat itu.

Naruto sebenarnya akan meninggalkan tempat itu akan tetapi, langkahnya pun terhenti saat ada seseorang meminta tolong kepadanya.

"hey, seseorang bisa tolong aku untuk menghentikan kucing itu!" ucap sosok pemuda bersurai putih.

Kucing itu terus berlari menjauhi sipengejar itu, tampaknya ia membawa sebuah dompet berharga digenggaman mulutnya, kemudian tanpa disadarinya kucing itu sudah memanjat atap gedung Hosea Academy.

Naruto pun hanya terdiam melihat kejadian itu. Sontak sipemuda tadi datang mendekat kepada Naruto, seperti Naruto tahu kalau sipemuda itu akan meminta tolong padanya.

"Ano pemuda-san bisa aku minta tolong padamu, tolong kejar kucing itu, dia sudah mencuri dompet milik majikanku" ucap si pemuda itu

Naruto sendiri agak sweetdrop mendengar kucing mencuri dompet, tampaknya sekarang harus dibuat penjara khusus untuk hewan yang berbuat kriminal layaknya manusia.

"yah, yah aku akan membantumu ayo kita kejar bersama-sama" ucap Naruto

Mereka berdua pun akhirnya melompati memanjat bangunan tersebut, setelah itu kemudian mereka pun berlari-lari diatap bangunan itu ditengah sinar rembulan.

 _Taaapppp...Taaaaaappppppp...Taaaaapppp...Taaaaap...Taaap..._

Naruto melihat kucing itu semakin mendekat. Dia pun akhirnya memiliki sebuah rencana.

"Ano pemuda-san, bagaimana kalau kita mengepungnya dari 2 arah, aku akan berlari disisi berbeda, kebetulan sekali melihat kucing itu sekarang duduk manis disana" ucap Naruto

"yah aku ikut rencanamu" ujar sipemuda itu.

"kalau begitu tunggu aba-aba dariku oke" ucap Naruto

Naruto pun akhirnya berjalan mengendap-endap disisi berbeda dengan pemuda itu, mereka berdua pun akhirnya semakin dekat dengan sikucing yang masih duduk manis disana.

"Oke sekarang waktunya, 1. 2. 3" ucap Naruto sambil melompat dan diikuti sipemuda itu

Kucing tersebut langsung membuka matanya melihat Naruto dan Sipemuda itu melompat menerkam dari 2 arah yang berbeda.

"kena kau" pekik Naruto dan sipemuda itu.

Akan tetapi Si kucing itu malah berhasil menghindar dari area tangkapan Naruto dan pemuda itu, akibat Naruto dan pemuda itu tertabrak satu sama lain saat melayang diudara, efeknya setelah mereka berdua tertabrak cukup keras hingga merobohkan atap bangunan sekolah itu, dan nasib tragisnya mereka berdua pun akhirnya terperosok kedalam bangunan.

 _Gedubaaaagggghhhhhhhhhhh..._

 _Bruggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..._

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaa" pekik Naruto dan sipemuda itu secara bersamaaan.

 _Brrrrryyyuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..._

"Itttaaaiiiiiiiii" ucap Naruto masih merasakan sakit dikepalanya.

Sedangkan Sipemuda itu mendarat tepat dihadapan gadis bersurai blonde, mereka berdua pun kini saling berhadapan, tentu saja hal ini membuat sipemuda itu agak cengo melihatnya, bagaimana tidak jatuh dihadapan gadis bersurai blonde, berwajah ayu, berkulit putih langsat, manik mata violet, badan seperti gitar spanyol dan jangan lupakan kalau dia sedang telanjang para pemirsa sekalian, sedangkan Kondisi sama pun terjadi dengan Naruto yang tanpa disengaja ia malah menimpa Artemesia yang tengah dalam kondisi sama dengan kembaranya Lisesharte Atismata. Tentu hal ini membuat Naruto cengo juga.

' _gawat, dia Mesia-chan, kenapa nasib sial selalu menyertaiku'_ rutuk batin Naruto karena dirinya sedang berhadapan dengan Artemesia disana.

'Na..Naruto-kun, kenapa dia bisa disini' ucap Artemesia menutupi bagian privatnya dengan kedua tangannya.

' _kenapa bisa jadi begini'_ batin sipemuda tersebut

Para gadis disana melihat Naruto dan si pemuda itu dengan tatapan tajam, tampaknya mereka masih menunggu apa yang akan diucapkan Naruto dan Sipemuda itu.

"Na..Naruto-kun" cicit Artemesia melihat Naruto kini sedang dihadapannya.

"Hey kalian berdua, orang-orang cabul, ada kata-kata sebelum kalian mati!" ujar Lisha

' _gawat sepertinya dia marah, semoga saja tidak ada hal lagi yang lebih buruk dari ini '_ pikir Naruto

Sedangkan sipemuda itu berusaha mencari Alibi dan pengalih agar mereka berdua bisa terbebas disana.

"Umm, jujur kamu itu imut, kamu memiliki tubuh yang proposional, kamu benar-benar sangat seksi" ucap Sipemuda itu dengan semangat.

Sedangkan reaksi berbeda tampak ditunjukan antara Lisha, Artemesia, Naruto dan para gadis lainya, Lisha dan para gadis malah memandang sipemuda itu dengan tatapan kesal, Artemesia tentu semakin malu setelah mendengar kata-kata vulgar itu, sedangkan Naruto malah menatap horor sipemuda itu.

' _Yabe, kenapa dia berkata seperti itu, matilah aku'_ rutuk batin Naruto

' _eh apa ada yang salah dengan kata-kataku tadi'_ ucap batin sipemuda tersebut.

"Kyaaaaaaa ada monster mesum!" pekik seluruh para gadis

"Kyaaa, Naruto-kun kenapa kau bisa berada disini" pekik Artemesia panik sambil menutupi tubuhnya.

"Tidak-tidak kalian semua salah paham, kami berdua tak sengaja jatuh kesini, kami berdua baru saja terkena kecelakaan tadi!" ucap Naruto berupaya membela dirinya dan sipemuda itu.

"yah benar-benar, kalian semua salah paham!" ucap sipemuda itu

"mati saja kalian berdua, dasar monster mesum" pekik Lisha.

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaa" pekik malang Naruto dan sipemuda tersebut secara bersamaan.

* * *

 _ **Skip Time**_

Setelah insiden kolam pemandian itu Naruto dan sipemuda itu kemudian ditahan ditahanan khusus Hosea Academy, mereka berdua sepertinya sudah 1 malam menginap di hotel prodeo tersebut.

"Hah, gomenme pemuda-san, aku tidak tahu kalau kejadian nya seperti ini" ucap si pemuda itu.

"Hah tidak apa-apa lagi pula ini memang nasib sial kita" ujar Naruto sambil terkekeh kecil.

Sedangkan sipemuda itu hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Naruto sudah memaafkannya.

"Oia, kita sudah mengobrol cukup lama, tetapi kita tak tahu masing-masing nama kita, kalau begitu perkenalkan aku Naruto Namikaze" ucap Naruto

"Oia aku juga lupa mengenalkan diri, namaku Lux Arcadia" ucap Lux

Sejenak Naruto terdiam setelah mendengar nama Arcadia dari nama Lux,

' _Arcadia, apa dia bagian dari Fugil Arcadia, aku harus menggali info lebih lanjut'_ pikir Naruto

"Oh kalau begitu panggil saja aku Naruto, jangan pakai sufiks, jujur saja aku tidak terlalu suka dengan hal yang berbau keformalan" ujar Naruto

"kalau begitu kita sama, cukup panggil aku dengan nama Lux saja oke" ucap Lux

"Oh soukka, kalau begitu Lux, apa kamu dari Kerajaan lama, mengingat margamu adalah Arcadia?" tanya Naruto

"yah memang aku adalah mantan Anggota kerajaaan lama, tetapi aku sudah melupakan hubungan itu, bagiku Arcadia hanya sekedar masa lalu serta marga" ujar Lux

"Oh, Soukka" ucap Naruto

"lalu Naruto sendiri, apa berasal dari Namikaze, bukankah kerajaan itu sudah dihancurkan bukan?" tanya Lux

"sama seperti nasib Kerajaan lama, Namikaze juga sudah lenyap, yah aku juga sama sepertimu seorang mantan anggota kerajaan yang selamat dihari naas tersebut" ujar Naruto

"Soukka, aku bisa mengerti, karena kita sebenarnya memiliki nasib yang sama" ujar Lux

"yah kau benar, kita berdua adalah korban dari peperangan yang tiada habisnya" ujar Naruto

Mereka bedua pun terus mengobrol tentang masing-masing dirinya, rupanya Lux juga bernasib sama seperti dirinya, seorang mantan pangeran yang mengalami kenyataan pahit melihat Tanah air miliknya dimusnahkan didepan matanya, tentu Naruto juga mengetahui getirnya kehidupan yang dilalui orang yang tidak mempunyai lagi Tanah kelahirannya. Lagi-lagi perang selalu menimbulkan luka dan duka yang tidak bisa dihapuskan.

Ditengah pembicaraan mereka pun, datang sosok gadis bersurai biru muda dengan tinggi agak semapai, kelihatannya gadis itu terus menatap intens Naruto dan Lux disana.

"Bisakah kalian bebaskan kami, ini hanya salah paham, sebenarnya kami mengejar kucing yang mengambil dompet orang lainnya yang lari menuju atap sekolah kalian, pada saat kami menyergap kucing itu, kecelakaan itu terjadi..." jelas Lux

Sedangkan si gadis malah menghiraukan ucapan Lux, dan terus mendekat menuju tempat penyimpanan Sword divice milik Naruto dan Lux yang berada diluar penjara.

' _hem sepertinya tidak ada gunanya menjelaskan padanya Lux'_ pikir Naruto

' _Kedua Sword Divice ini mirip sekali dengan kepunyaan_ _ **Kuroki no Eiyuu**_ _dan_ _ **Kiiroi Senko no Eiyuu**_ _'_ gumam batin sang gadis sambil menyentuh Black Divine Sword dan Excalibur

Setelah melihat kedua pedang itu secara intens, sang gadis pun membuka suaranya

"jadi apakah masing-masing dari Sword Divice ini milik kalian?" tanya sang gadis

"Yah, masing-masing dari itu milik kami berdua" ucap Naruto

"Soukka, sungguh langka melihat Dragon Knight, memiliki koleksi 2 buah Sword Divice bukan..." ucap sang gadis masih memperhatikan semua pedang itu.

"Dan juga pedang pertama bewarna hitam, lalu pedang kedua berwarna emas." Ucap gadis itu

Sontak Naruto dan Lux membatu mendengar ucapan sang gadis, mereka pun berpikir apa dia mengetahui kedua Sword Divice itu, jika ia maka kemungkinan terburuknya adalah indentitas mereka akan terbongkar.

Ditengah keheningan pun datang lagi sosok Gadis biru laut sebahu, dia pun menegur mereka semua yang tengah dilanda Keheningan.

"Oh, Klurucifer-san disini juga rupanya, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya sang gadis

"Selain melihat rupa kedua monster mesum ini, aku juga sebenarnya berniat untuk menemuimu juga Sharis-san" ucap Klurucifer sambil meninggalkan tempat itu

"Oh begitu rupanya" ucap Sharis

Sharis pun mendekat kearah pintu penjara.

"baiklah kalian 2 monster mesum, aku akan membawa kalian kehadapan kepala sekolah" ucap Sharis

"Kepala Sekolah!" beo Naruto dan Lux

* * *

 _ **Skip Time**_

Sharis pun membawa mereka berdua kehadapan kepala sekolah, tampaknya Naruto merasa ada firasat kalau dia akan terlibat masalah lebih panjang lagi, padahal dirinya hanya sekedar menolong Lux, eh malah terlibat situasi memalukan seperti ini dan lebih parah dia terlibat masalah di sekolah tempat adiknya menuntut ilmu, mataku seperti masalahnya akan semakin runyam pikir Naruto.

"jadi begitu sebenarnya yang terjadi, kami minta maaf telah membuat masalah disini kepala sekolah" ucap Naruto memohon maaf.

"yah aku juga meminta maaf akan hal itu" ujar Lux

"berarti dengan kata lain, semua ini adalah kejadian yang tidak disengaja bukan" ujar Kepala Sekolah

"yah begitulah hehehehe" ujar Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"baiklah Lux Arcadia, Pangeran dari Kerajaan lama Arcadia, dan Namikaze Naruto, pangeran dari Kerajaan Namikaze, aku akan memaafkan kalian berdua" ucap Kepala Sekolah

"Eh mereka berdua mantan pangeran" gumam Tillfarr sambil menatap intens Naruto dan Lux

"tapi Kepala Sekolah, perbuatan mereka itu tidak bisa ditolelir lagi" ucap Sharis

"eh tenanglah, mereka berdua akan ku maafkan dengan beberapa syarat tentunya" ucap Kepala Sekolah

"Syarat?" Beo Naruto dan Lux sambil menatap masing-masing dari mereka.

"kalian pasti tahu tentang akademi ini bukan?" tanya Kepala Sekolah

"setahu aku Akademi berfungsi sebagi tempat pelatihan para Dragon Knight yang akan mengabdi di Kerajaan bukan" ujar Naruto

"dan akademi ini sudah berdiri sejak kerajaan baru berdiri bukan?" ucap Lux

"yah seperti yang kalian utarakan, Akademi ini sudah berdiri sejak Kudeta 5 tahun yang lalu, Kerajaan membuat ini semua untuk menempa para calon Dragon Knight yang akan mengabdi pada kerajaan, dan lalu Hosea Academy secara umum hanya difokuskan untuk melatih para perempuan untuk menjadi Dragon Knight terbaik di Negeri ini" ujar Kepala Sekolah

"Lalu intinya kepala sekolah akan mengajukan syarat seperti apa kepada kami?" tanya Naruto

"yah sebenarnya Aku ingin kalian berdua bekerja disini, jadi bagaimana Naruto-kun dan Lux-kun apa kalian akan menerima syarat ini?" ucap Kepala Sekolah

"Eh apa!" pekik mereka berempat.

"Eh Chotto-mate kepala sekolah, kami ini laki-laki, kenapa anda malah menyuruh kami?" tanya Lux

"Karena sejak Kudeta, jumlah laki-laki sudah banyak berkurang, tahu tidak laki-laki seperti kalian itu sangat langka, terlebih lagi kebanyakan laki-laki dikota ini malah bergabung dengan Pharos Academy, padahal aku sebenarnya ingin merubah sekolah ini menjadi sekolah campuran" ujar Kepala sekolah

"Eh chotto-mate tapi kami bukanlah yang seperti anda bayangkan Kepala Sekolah" ucap Naruto

"yah itu benar, kami bukanlah Dragon Knight, kami ini kaum sipil" ujar Lux mencoba mengelak

" Masa iah?, lalu bagaimana dengan Koleksi pedang kalian, aku yakin itu bukan sekedar pajangan belaka bukan?" ucap Kepala Sekolah.

Sontak Naruto dan Lux sendiri membatu akibat perkataan Kepala Sekolah.

"Kepala Sekolah, jangan memutuskan ini dengan cepat!" ujar Sharis

"benar-benar..." ucap Tillfarr

"Keputusanku sudah bulat, tidak ada perubahan lagi" ujar Kepala Sekolah.

"tapi Kepala Sekolah.." ucap Lux

"tidak ada tapi-tapi, aku sudah membuat keputusan maka dengan ini..." ucapan Kepala Sekolah pun terpotong oleh

 _Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk..._

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka disana, terlihat para gadis mendobrak paksa ruangan kepala Sekolah, disana Naruto juga melihat Sikembar Atismata sedang berada disana, tampaknya sebagian besar ekspresi mereka tidak terima akan keputusan Kepala Sekolah barusan.

"Tunggu dulu, Kepala Sekolah, Aku tidak mau menerima mereka disini!" ucap Lisha

"apa alasanmu berkata seperti itu?" tanya Kepala Sekolah

"Anda sudah tahu bukan, mereka berdua ini adalah Monster mesum, mana mungkin kami menerimanya begitu saja!" ucap Lisha sambil menunjuk Lux dan Naruto

Sedangkan Lux yang ditunjuk Lisha pun merasa familiar dengan Lisha yang saat itu tengah telanjang bulat dikolam pemandian air panas

"eh Kamu kan, yang waktu itu" gumam Lux sambil melihat Lisha

"Hey Lisha-sama, jangan terlalu mendekati mereka berdua, nanti kalau kau hamil bagaimana" ucap Tillfarr

"Kalian juga harus menjauhi mereka!" ucap Sharis memberi perintah kepada gadis lainya agar menjauhi Naruto dan Lux

Sedangkan Naruto dan Lux agak sweetdrop mendengar perkataan Tillfarr dan Sharis.

' _Mereka ini trauma atau paranoid yah'_ pikir Naruto

' _Mataku, lama-lama mereka semua bicaranya mulai ngelantur juga'_ pikir Lux

"Baiklah, jika kondisinya seperti ini terus, bagaimana aku menyerahkan hukuman mereka berdua padamu, Lisesharte" ujar Kepala Sekolah

Mendengar hal itu Lisha pun mulai Menyeringai, Sedangkan Naruto merasa akan datang hal yang lebih merepotkan dari ini.

' _Yabe, sepertinya aku merasa kalau dia akan balas dendam terhadap kami'_ ujar Naruto

"Kalau begitu kami Atismata bersaudara akan menantang kalian berdua untuk bertarung!" ujar Lisha

"Eh apa!" gumam Lux

' _yare-yare, sudah kuduga hal ini akan terjadi'_ ujar pasrah batin Naruto

Mendengar kata-kata kakaknya itu Artemesia pun datang menghampiri saudara kembarnya tersebut.

"Nee-sama jangan bertindak gegabah" ucap Artemesia

"tapi, Mesia-chan mereka berdua harus tetap dihukum, kita akan bertarung dengan mereka untuk memastikan apakah mereka berdua pantas menjadi Dragon Knight di Akademi ini" ucap Lisha dengan lantang.

"tapi jangan melibatkanku juga Nee-sama" ucap Artemesia

"kau harus ikut Mesia-chan, Nee-sama memaksamu!" ucap Lisha

Pada akhirnya Artemesia mengangguk pasrah dan menuruti kemauan saudara kembarnya itu, memang pada dasarnya Lisha itu adalah orang yang keras kepala, jika tidak dituruti malah menimbulkan masalah. Tapi walau pun begitu dirinya juga khawatir dengan tindakan Saudara kembarnya itu, menantang orang yang masih belum jelas diketahui apa latar belakang serta Kekuatanya, terlebih lagi menantang Naruto yang dia ketahui sebagai Kiiroi Senko no Eiyuu dan Lux yang masih belum diketahui kekuatannya, jika tidak berhati-hati mereka bisa kalah melawan Naruto dan Lux.

"tampaknya akan semakin menarik yah" gumam Sharis

"yah betul, aku yakin mereka berdua akan kalah ditangan Atismata bersaudara" ujar Tillfarr

"sebegitukah keyakinan kalian semua, ini tidak akan mudah untuk kalian berdua mengalahkan Naruto dan Lux" ucap Kepala Sekolah

"eh kenapa anda berkata seperti itu Kepala Sekolah?" tanya Tillfarr

"kalian harus tahu, Lux-kun adalah pemuda yang sering memenangkan Turnamen yang dia ikuti dan sampai saat ini belum ada menyainginya, bahkan dia dikenal sebagai si Lemah yang tak terkalahkan dan untuk Naruto-kun aku memang masih belum mengetahui kekuatanya seperti apa, tapi aku yakin dia tidak berbeda jauh dengan Lux-kun" ucap Kepala Sekolah

Bukannya menciut, justru semangat Lisha malah bertambah mendengar penuturan Kepala Sekolah barusan.

"jadi mereka ini adalah Orang-orang yang tak terkalahkan, walau mereka itu mesum, aku sangat tidak menyukai kalian berdua" desis Lisha

 _Sringggggggggggggggggggggggg..._

Lisha pun kemudian menodongkan Sword Divice miliknya kepada Naruto dan Lux

"Nee-sama!" ucap Artemesia menegur perbuatan saudara kembarnya tersebut.

"diam Mesia-chan!, biarkan Nee-sama yang berbicara kali ini" ucap Lisha

Artemesia pun bungkam setelah mendengar perkataan saudara kembarnya barusan.

"dengarkan, Lux Arcadia dan Naruto Namikaze, pertarungan ini adalah 2 lawan 2, antara Atismata bersaudara melawan kalian berdua, jika Kalian kalah maka kalian akan dijebloskan kepenjara, Jika kalian menang kalian boleh menjadi bekerja disini, Mengerti?" ucap Lisha

Naruto dan Lux hanya diam dan menanti perkataan Lisha selanjutnya.

"beritahu ini keseluruh akademi, jika besok akan ada pertarungan 2 calon ratu Kerajaan Atismata melawan kalian berdua mantan Pangeran Arcadia dan Namikaze!" ucap Lisha

"Calon ratu Kerajaan baru?" gumam Lux

"Lisesharte Atismata adalah namaku dan Artemesia Bell Atismata nama saudara kembaranku ini" ucap Lisha

Naruto dan Lux pun membatu mendengar pernyataan Lisha terutama bagi Lux sendiri yang terkejut bukan main, kalau dihadapannya kini adalah 2 calon ratu Kerajaan Baru

"Tidak mungkin?" gumam Lux

' _jadi gadis monster ini kembaran Mesia-chan, dunia memang begitu sempit'_ keluh batin Naruto

"Kau sudah tahu bukan, Jika Ratu pertama dari Kerajaan Atismata sudah menghancurkan Kerajaan Arcadia sejak 5 tahun lalu, dan kami berdua adalah Putri pewaris tahta Kerajaan Atismata" ucap Lisha

Lux sendiri benar-benar terkejut mendengar hal itu.

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian, mantan Pangeran Arcadia dan Namikaze!" ucap Lisha dengan nada angkuh.

"Ehhhhhhhhh. Yang benar saja !" pekik Lux dan Naruto.

* * *

 **Skip Time**

Disuatu ruangan Kini Naruto dan Lux sedang duduk bersama dengan salah satu gadis bersurai abu-abu, mereka duduk secara berhadapan, gadis bersurai abu-abu dengan salah satu temannya kini sedanng duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto dan Lux, tampaknya menurut Naruto paras sigadis bersurai abu-abu sebahu itu sangat mirip dengan Lux, apakah ia itu adalah adiknya Lux pikir Naruto.

"Yah ampun lagi-lagi Nii-san malah terlibat masalah dan kau juga malah membuat masalah ini semakin runyam" ujar si gadis tersebut sambil manatap Lux dan Naruto.

"Maafkan aku Airi, sebenarnya kami tak sengaja terlibat masalah ini dan selain itu jangan menyalahkan Naruto, dia disini sedang membantu ku, eh sekarang dia malah terlibat dengan masalah yang aku buat, sekali lagi aku minta maaf semuanya" ujar Lux

"sudahlah Lux, aku juga turut andil akan hal ini, jadi jangan terus menyalahkan dirimu" ucap Naruto

"ah yah aku mengerti Naruto, mungkin ini salah satu nasib sial kita" ucap Lux

"Hah, kalian berdua membuatku pusing tahu" ucap Airi

"Sekali lagi kami meminta maaf" ucap Naruto dan Lux secara bersamaan

"yah, yah sekarang kita mulai dari duduk perkaranya, jadi eerrr ettooo-.." ucap Airi tampak kebingungan untuk memanggil Naruto

" Oh, yah aku lupa memberitahu namaku, Namaku Naruto Namikaze" ucap Naruto

"Eh Namikaze, jadi kamu saudaranya Naruko-neesan?" tanya Airi

"Eh kamu mengetahui Naruko-chan, kamu sebenarnya siapa?" tanya Naruto

"Aku dan temanku ini adalah teman sekamar Naruko-neesan" ucap Airi

"Yah, kami berdua adalah teman sekamar Naruko-neesan" ucap gadis bersurai hitam sebahu tersebut.

"Lalu kalian berdua mengetahui dimana ia berada sekarang?" tanya Naruto

"Hmm sudahlah Naruto-niisan, dia tidak usah mencarinya, nanti dia juga datang sendiri kok" ucap Airi

"apa maksdumu?" gumam Naruto kebingungan

 _Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk..._

Terdengar suara pintu didobrak, terlihat disana sosok ada sosok Gadis bersurai pirang lurus sepinggang tengah membuka pintu, Naruto sendiri melihat sosok gadis tersebut, dapat dilihat gadis bersurai pirang itu memiliki kulit putih langsat, badan yang sangat proposional untuk seorang gadis, manik mata blue shapire, serta jangan lupakan 3 garis tanda lahir diwajahnya, tentu Naruto sendiri terperangah melihat sosok.

' _jangan-jangan dia...'_ ucap batin Naruto sambil menatap intens gadis itu.

' _dia, apa dia kembaran Naruto'_ ucap batin Lux sambil memperhatikan Naruto dan si gadis tersebut.

"Airi-chan, huh kamu kemana saja sih, nee-san mencarimu dari tadi tahu" gerutu gadis itu

"tuhkan sudah kubilang, Naruto-niisan tidak perlu mencarinya, toh dia juga datang sendiri" ucap Airi

Naruto pun sontak langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya sambil menatap intens sosok itu.

"Naruko-chan, kau kah itu?" tanya Naruto

"Eh tidak mungkin, jangan-jangan kamu Naruto-niichan?" gumam Naruko sambil menatap sosok yang identik dengannya tersebut.

"yah ini aku Naruko-chan, Naruto Namikaze, sudah lama yah tak berjumpa" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum cerah.

Naruko pun sontak terkejut bukan main, dia melihat sosok itu dengan tatapan sulit diartikan, rasanya bagaikan perasaan rindu yang begitu membuncah dihatinya, dia tak menyangka kalau sosok yang ia rindukan selama 4 tahun lebih sudah berada dihadapannya. Dia pun langsung melompat kehadapan Naruto dan memeluknya erat-erat.

"Nii-chan, Huwaaaaa Naruto-niichan...!" pekik Naruko sambil memeluk erat Naruto dan nanar blue shapirenya terlihat meneteskan air mata.

"Naruko-chan, sudahlah jangan menangis" ucap Naruto sambil mengelus surai pirang tersebut.

"Hiksss Nii-chan, aku kira..., aku kira.., kamu sudah hikss..." ucap Naruko sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Naruko-chan tenanglah, Nii-chan tidak kenapa-kenapa kok, lihat Nii-chan mu ini sehat dan bugar" ujar Naruto

"Hikss... aku kira Nii-chan sudah pergi, kau tahu tidak 4 tahun belakangan aku sangat kesepian disini, tanpa Tou-chan dan Nii-chan disamping Naruko, semuanya terasa begitu menyakitkan.. hikks.." ucap Naruko

"Gomenne Ruko-chan, Nii-chan tak sempat memberitahumu karena Nii-chan berlatih bersama Ero-sensei di Llanera, Kerajaan Asturias selama 4 tahun belakangan, Nii-chan tahu pasti kamu sangat kesepian selama ini, Nii-chan janji tidak akan pergi lagi darimu" ucap Naruto sambil mengelus puncak kepala kembarannya tersebut.

"Nii-chan janji kan?" tanya Naruko

"yah Nii-chan janji tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi, nah sekarang bisa lepaskan pelukanmu" ucap Naruto

" Mou Nii-chan kenapa begitu, kita kan sudahlah tidak seperti ini" ucap Naruko

"Bukan begitu Ruko-chan, tapi lihatlah situasinya terlebih dahulu" ucap Naruto menegur saudari kembarnya tersebut.

Perkataan Naruto tentunya membuat sadar Naruko, tanpa disadarinya ia sudah lama memeluk pemuda bermata blue shapire itu didepan Airi dan teman-temannya, tentunya semburat merah muncul akibat sikapnya yang barusan ia lakukan itu. Sontak dengan cepat ia melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Saudara kembarnya itu.

"Cie..cie, lihat Naruko-neesan begitu manja dihadapan Naruto-niisan, aku saja tidak selalu seperti itu ketika bersama Nii-san" ujar Airi

"yah, aku baru tahu Naruko-neesan mempunyai sifat Brocon." ucap sang gadis bersurai hitam sebahu tersebut

Sontak godaan teman sekamarnya itu membuat wajah Naruko memerah, ia sendiri malu atas perbuatanya barusan.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua jangan menggoda Naruko-san, wajar saja dia seperti itu, dia kan sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan saudara kembarnya" ujar Lux

"Yare-yare, sudahlah lebih baik kita lanjutkan pembicaraan tadi, Nah Ruko-chan ayo duduk bersama dengan kami" ucap Naruto

"umm" ucap Naruko sambil menganggukan kepalanya sebagai tanda persetujuan.

Mereka pun melanjutkan pembicaraannya kembali, disana Naruto dan Lux menjelaskan kembali kejadian yang mereka alami, secara jelas dan gamblang.

"Hah jadi begitu rupanya, aku tak menyangka Nii-san dan Naruto-niisan bisa mengalami masalah seperti ini" ujar Airi

"huh baru hari pertamamu berkunjung kesini, Nii-chan malah terlibat masalah, hah dasar Nii-chan selalu saja ceroboh" ujar Naruko

"hah kami minta maaf" ujar Naruto dan Lux secara bersamaan.

"yah sudah kami mengerti, lain kali untuk kalian berdua jangan bertindak ceroboh lagi" ujar Airi

"Yah, itu benar" ujar sang gadis bersurai hitam sebahu tersebut yang masih berdiri disana.

"eto kenapa kamu tidak duduk saja, lihat sofanya masih ada posisi yang kosong" ucap Lux sambil berbicara kepada sang gadis bersurai hitam itu.

"Yah, aku dengar jika aku tidak menjaga jarak dengan kalian berdua, kemungkinan besar kalian berdua akan mencuri celana dalam milikku" ucap sang gadis.

Tentu mendengar hal itu membuat Jawdrop Naruto dan Lux, sebegitu nistanya mereka dimata para murid Hosea Academy.

"Oi kami gak begitu juga!, lagi pula dia ini sebenarnya siapa?" ucap Lux

"Oia aku lupa mengenalkan dia kepada kalian berdua, dia juga salah satu teman kelasku dan juga teman sekamarku namanya adalah..." ucapan Airi terpotong oleh

"Ya, Namaku adalah Nokuto Leaflet, kelas 1, aku tak menyangka jika Kakak dari Airi dan Naruko-neesan adalah seorang mesum, sayang sekali" ujar Leaflet.

"sudah kami bilang, kalau ini hanya salah paham!" ujar Naruto dan Lux secara bersamaan

Sedangkan Airi hanya mengerukan kepalanya melihat masalah Nii-sannya tersebut.

"Hah intinya jika kalian berdua masuk penjara, itu akan membuatku dan Naruko-neesan akan terlibat masalah selanjutnya, terlebih lagi untuk kita berdua sebagai anggota Kerajaan lama, sudah dianggap sebagai kriminal tentunya hal itu akan menambah masalah lagi bukan" ujar Airi

"Yah kami mengerti" ujar Naruto dan Lux

"oleh Karena itu, mau tidak mau, kalian harus memenangkan pertandingan melawan Atismata bersaudara tersebut jika kalian berdua tidak ingin dibui" ujar Naruko

* * *

 _ **Skip Time.**_

Keesokan harinya di Arena pertarungan yang mirip sebuah Colloseum, para penonton memadati arena itu untuk menyaksikan pertarungan antara Atismata bersaudara VS 2 Manta pangeran Kerajaaan. Mereka semua sangat antusias menonton pertandingan itu, bisa dibilang ini salah satu hiburan yang jarang terjadi Hosea Academy. Sorak-sorai pun semakin membahana ketika para petarung memasuki arena pertempuran.

"Ayo hajar mereka Lisha-sama, Artemesia-sama, aku yakin kalian menang dengan mudah" sorak salah satu penonton.

"yah kalau perlu tendang saja bokong monster mesum itu" sorak penonton lainnya.

Mendengar sorakan itu Naruto dan Lux hanya sweetdrop berat, karena mendengar sorakan yang tak jelas itu, lagi-lagi mereka masih trauma akan kejadian itu.

"Lux, kau sudah mengerti kan apa yang ku rencanakan" ucap Naruto

"Yah aku mengerti" ucap Lux sambil mebayangkan rencana Naruto

* * *

 _ **Flashback.**_

1 hari sebelum pertarungan, Naruto dan Lux kini sedang mendiskusikan beberapa rencana untuk pertandingan besok.

"begini Lux, aku mendengar dari Naruko-chan kalau kemampuan Lisha-sama dan Artemesia-sama tidak bisa dipandang remeh, kita harus bekerja sama untuk mengalahkan mereka"

"Yah kau benar, apalagi menurut Airi, Lisha-sama adalah salah satu orang yang tak terkalahkan di Academy bukan" ucap Lux sambil memegang dagunya.

"Yah terlebih lagi aku mendengar kalau dia mempunyai salah satu Divine Dragon Ride, kemampuanya memang tidak bisa diremehkan, selain itu juga aku sudah mengantongi kemampuan Divine Dragon Ride milik Artemesia-sama." ucap Naruto

"Eh, sejak kapan kau mengetahui hal semacam itu.?" Tanya Lux

"sejak penyerangan beberapa malam kemarin, aku lihat Artemesia-sama waktu itu sedang bertempur melawan pasukan pemberontak diperbatasan." Ujar Naruto

"jadi begitu, lalu seperti apa kemampuanya?" tanya Lux

"begini, Artemesia-sama mempunyai Divine Dragon Ride bernama Glamios, kemampuanya memanipulasi Api biru yang mampu membakar musuh hingga menjadi debu, dan yang aku tahu itu adalah api yang sangat sulit dipadamkan" ujar Naruto

"tidak mungkin, itu sangat mengerikan" gumam Lux yang masih tak percaya dengan pemaparan Naruto

"Bukan hanya itu saja, dia juga memiliki kemapuan Divine Locked, yaitu kemampuan yang mengunci pergerakan musuhnya dengan Barier khusus yang ruang lingkupnya sekitar 150 meter, didalam Barier itu Artemesia-sama bisa bebas melakukan hal apapun, maka dari itu kita juga harus memiliki rencana yang matang untuk melawan mereka berdua" ujar Naruto

"tapi aku hanya bisa menggunakan Wyvren saja Naruto, aku tidak bisa menggunakan Black Divice Sword milikku secara sembarangan, kau sudah tahukan" ucap Lux

"tenang saja, aku sudah menganalisis beberapa kelemahanya, selain itu kita juga harus memancing Lisha-sama agar aku bisa menganalisa kemampuanya, dan aku juga sama sepertimu Lux, aku juga hanya akan menggunakan Eris dalam pertarungan nanti, soalnya sangat riskan bila aku menggunakan Excalibur Divice Sword milikku" ucap Naruto

"Jadi bagaimana rencanamu?" tanya Lux

"Begin rencananya..Bla..bla...bla...bla..." ucap Naruto panjang lebar menjelaskan sedetil mungkin tentang rencanya tersebut kepada Lux.

"Oh Soukka, aku mengerti. Tujuan kita hanya melumpuhkannya, akan ku usahakan untuk hal itu Naruto" ucap Lux

"bagus kalau kau sudah mengerti" ucap Naruto

 _ **Flashback end.**_

* * *

 _ **Present Time.**_

Kini Naruto dan Lux berjalan menuju salah satu sudut Arena pertarungan, dan tepat dihadapan mereka Atismata bersaudara sedang menatap mereka denga ekspresi berbeda, Lisha menatap mereka dengan kepercayaan diri tinggi, sedangkan Artemesia hanya tatapan lembut yang dipancarkan kepada Naruto dan Lux

"Naruto Namikaze dan Lux Arcadia, apa kalian tahu kenapa aku dan saudara kembarku menantang kalian berdua untuk bertarung?" ucap Lisha

"apa ini masih ada kaitannya dengan masalah kemarin yah" ucap Lux

"tidak, ini adalah hal berbeda" ucap sinis Lisha sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Jadi?" gumam Naruto

" _ **khe kalian akan mengetahuinya Alasan yang sebenarnya, setelah Kalian berdua kami Kalahkan!"**_ ucap Lisha dengan sinis

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 _ **Yosh ini adalah Debut Chapter 1 Fic terbaruku. Disini Author sangat tertarik untuk membuat Crosover antara Naruto dan Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut yang animenya jalan ceritanya lumayan menarik. Jadi Mumpung ada ide aku sempatkan menulis cerita ini, Chapter ini terlihat seperti pengenalan karakter dan masalah yang akan dihadapinya, kedepan akan diceritakan masalah selanjutnya akan dihadapi Naruto dan Lux. Jadi nantikan kisah selanjutnya.**_

 _ **Lalu mengenai Fic The Judgement, Author akan usahakan Update paling lambat 12 April. Pengerjaan Fic The Judgement agak terlantar dikarenakan banyak tugas kuliah yang menimpa Author, jadi mohon maaf atas keterlambatannya.**_

 _ **Maaf kalau masih ada penulisan yang Typo, Ambigu, Gaje dan sebagainya. Author akan berusaha terus untuk memperbaiki hal tersebut.**_

 _ **Silahkan RnR Minnaa...**_


	2. Chapter 2

1 hari sebelum pertarungan, Naruto dan Lux kini sedang mendiskusikan beberapa rencana untuk pertandingan besok.

"begini Lux, aku mendengar dari Naruko-chan kalau kemampuan Lisha-sama dan Artemesia-sama tidak bisa dipandang remeh, kita harus bekerja sama untuk mengalahkan mereka"

"Yah kau benar, apalagi menurut Airi, Lisha-sama adalah salah satu orang yang tak terkalahkan di Academy bukan" ucap Lux sambil memegang dagunya.

"Yah terlebih lagi aku mendengar kalau dia mempunyai salah satu Divine Dragon Ride, kemampuanya memang tidak bisa diremehkan, selain itu juga aku sudah mengantongi kemampuan Divine Dragon Ride milik Artemesia-sama." ucap Naruto

"Eh, sejak kapan kau mengetahui hal semacam itu.?" Tanya Lux

"sejak penyerangan beberapa malam kemarin, aku lihat Artemesia-sama waktu itu sedang bertempur melawan pasukan pemberontak diperbatasan." Ujar Naruto

"jadi begitu, lalu seperti apa kemampuanya?" tanya Lux

"begini, Artemesia-sama mempunyai Divine Dragon Ride bernama Glamios, kemampuanya memanipulasi Api biru yang mampu membakar musuh hingga menjadi debu, dan yang aku tahu itu adalah api yang sangat sulit dipadamkan" ujar Naruto

"tidak mungkin, itu sangat mengerikan" gumam Lux yang masih tak percaya dengan pemaparan Naruto

"Bukan hanya itu saja, dia juga memiliki kemapuan Divine Locked, yaitu kemampuan yang mengunci pergerakan musuhnya dengan Barier khusus yang ruang lingkupnya sekitar 150 meter, didalam Barier itu Artemesia-sama bisa bebas melakukan hal apapun, maka dari itu kita juga harus memiliki rencana yang matang untuk melawan mereka berdua" ujar Naruto

"tapi aku hanya bisa menggunakan Wyvren saja Naruto, aku tidak bisa menggunakan Black Divice Sword milikku secara sembarangan, kau sudah tahukan" ucap Lux

"tenang saja, aku sudah menganalisis beberapa kelemahanya, selain itu kita juga harus memancing Lisha-sama agar aku bisa menganalisa kemampuanya, dan aku juga sama sepertimu Lux, aku juga hanya akan menggunakan Eris dalam pertarungan nanti, soalnya sangat riskan bila aku menggunakan Excalibur Divice Sword milikku" ucap Naruto

"Jadi bagaimana rencanamu?" tanya Lux

"Begin rencananya..Bla..bla...bla...bla..." ucap Naruto panjang lebar menjelaskan sedetil mungkin tentang rencanya tersebut kepada Lux.

"Oh Soukka, aku mengerti. Tujuan kita hanya melumpuhkannya, akan ku usahakan untuk hal itu Naruto" ucap Lux

"bagus kalau kau sudah mengerti" ucap Naruto

 _ **Flashback end.**_

Kini Naruto dan Lux berjalan menuju salah satu sudut Arena pertarungan, dan tepat dihadapan mereka Atismata bersaudara sedang menatap mereka denga ekspresi berbeda, Lisha menatap mereka dengan kepercayaan diri tinggi, sedangkan Artemesia hanya tatapan lembut yang dipancarkan kepada Naruto dan Lux

"Naruto Namikaze dan Lux Arcadia, apa kalian tahu kenapa aku dan saudara kembarku menantang kalian berdua untuk bertarung?" ucap Lisha

"apa ini masih ada kaitannya dengan masalah kemarin yah" ucap Lux

"tidak, ini adalah hal berbeda" ucap sinis Lisha sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Jadi?" gumam Naruto

" _ **khe kalian, aku mengetahuinya Alasan yang sebenarnya, setelah Kalian berdua kami Kalahkan!"**_ ucap Lisha dengan sinis

* * *

 _ **Naruto**_ _ **(**_ _ **ナルト**_ _ **)**_ _ **disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**_

 **Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut** (最弱無敗の神装機竜 《バハムート》) _ **disclaimer**_ _ **Akatsuki Senri**_

 _ **Kiiroi Senko no Eiyuu**_

 _ **Summary: Sebagai seorang yang merasakan Perang yang mengakibatkan dirinya kehilangan Keluarga, Tanah Airnya serta Status Kebangsawanannya, Naruto Namikaze memulai petualangan mencari apa arti kedamaian. Dia**_ _ **adalah Putra dari Minato Namikaze dan dia adalah orang yang meneruskan peran sebagai Kiiroi Senko no Eiyuu**_

 _ **Char**_ _ **a**_ _ **: Naruto**_ _ **Namikaze**_ _ **,**_ _ **Lux Arcadia, Lisesharte Atismata, Artemesia Bell Atismata (OC)**_

 _ **Rated : M**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, Sci-fi, Hurt/Comfort, Adventure**_

 _ **Warning : Ooc, Semi canon, tidak suka tidak usah dibaca**_

 _ **Maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita dengan fic**_ _ **lainya**_ _ **atau kesalahan penulisan karena fic ini karena setiap manusia tak lepas dari kesalahan.**_

 _ **RnR please .. hehehehehe**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 02 : Battle and Accident**_

Suara teriakan membahana dalam arena pertarungan. Semua siswi sangat antusias menyaksikan pertarungan antara 2 orang calon penerus tahta kerajaan baru Atismata melawan 2 mantan pangeran Kerajaan Namikaze dan Arcadia. Mereka semua yakin Lisha dan Artemesia bisa mengalahkan Naruto dan Lux dengan mudah

"aku yakin pasti Lisha-sama dan Mesia-sama bisa mengalahkan mereka berdua" ucap Leaflet

"Tapi menurutku justru malah sebaliknya, aku malah menyakini Lisha-sama, dan Mesia-sama akan sulit mengalahkan mereka berdua" ujar Airi dengan yakin

"yah Airi-chan memang benar, malah aku meyakini Naruto-niichan dan Lux akan mengalahkan mereka berdua dengan telak" ujar Naruko

Leaflet pun mengernyitkan alisnya mendengar perkataan dari kedua adik mantan pangeran tersebut

"Bagaimana kalian sebegitu yakin? Semua memprediksi kalau Lisha-sama dan Mesia-sama pasti mengalahkan mereka berdua, mengingat mereka mempunyai Divine Dragon Ride" ucap Leaflet

"Nii-san bukanlah orang yang menujukan kekuatan, dia bukanlah orang seperti itu, baginya kekuatan sejati itu adalah yang terdapat dalam usahanya, bukan dari senjata atau bakat sekalipun dan selain itu Nii-san juga dikenal sebagai si lemah tak terkalahkan" ujar Airi

"Si lemah tak terkalahkan, begitu rupanya, lalu bagaimana denganmu Naruko-neesan? Tentang Naruto-niisan?"

"Sama persis hampir dikatakan Airi-chan, hal itu juga ada dalam pribadi Nii-chan, meski aku tidak mengetahui seperti apa kekuatannya karena aku sudah berpisah dengannya sejak jatuhnya Kerajaan Namikaze akan tetapi jika Nii-chan bersungguh-sungguh berusaha bagiku tidak ada mustahil, dia bahkan pernah memenangkan kejuaran Dragon Knight di Kerajaan Namikaze saat berusia belia, itu semua adalah hasil kerja kerasnya" ujar Naruko

"begitu yah, tampaknya ini akan menjadi pertandingan yang menarik" ujar Leaflet

"Yah aku setuju denganmu kali ini" ujar Airi

* * *

 _ **Arena Pertarungan**_

Saat ini Atismata bersaudara tengah saling berhadapan dengan 2 mantan pangeran tersebut. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lainya, terlebih lagi untuk Lisha benar-benar menujukan ekspresi kekesalannya tersebut kepada Naruto dan Lux. Dia tidak akan membiarkan harga dirinya jatuh oleh kedua orang itu. Baginya Insiden itu merupakan salah satu penghinaan baginya.

"bagi para peserta pertarungan, kami akan menjelaskan peraturan yang terdapat dalam duel kali ini, pertama ini adalah duel 2 vs 2 secara bebas yang itu berarti kalian boleh memilih opsi pertarungan 1 vs 1 atau 2 vs 2 sekaligus, kedua peserta dibolehkan menggunakan sword divice andalan miliknya, ketiga pemenang akan ditentukan melalui sistem K.O yang artinya apabila peserta mengalami pingsan maka dinyatakan gugur dan terakhir peserta diperbolehkan untuk memilih opsi menyerah pada saat pertandingan tengah berlangsung, apa kalian paham" ucap pengawas pertandingan tersebut.

Mereka berempat pun menganggukan kepalanya yang berarti mereka sudah paham dengan aturan

"Baiklah, semua machine aktifkan Kekai Arena" ucap Pengawas pertandingan

Maka terbentuklah Kekai yang dibuat dari para Dragon Knight, mereka semua berkumpul dibeberapa titik pilar arena pertandingan untuk membuat Kekai.

"Dengan ini, pertandingan antara 2 Penerus tahta Kerajaan Atismata, Lisesharte Atismata dan Artemesia Atismata melawan 2 mantan Pangeran Kerajaan, Lux Arcadia dan Naruto Namikaze dimulai" ucap Pengawas pertandingan.

"Ikuzo, Lux" ucap Naruto

"Yah" ucap Lux

2 mantan pangeran tersebut lalu merapalkan mantra Sword Divice milik mereka. Terlihat Lux menggunakan White Sword Divice miliknya dan Naruto menggunakan Wallace Sword Divice miliknya.

" _ **Datanglah padaku simbol dari Kekuatan lambang Naga bersayap, patuhilah pedangku dan melambunglah Wyvern"**_ ucap Lux sambil merapalkan mantra Sword Divice miliknya

Cahaya pun menyinari tubuh lux, dengan Sekejap sebuah Dragon ride muncul, tampilannya dibaluti silver dengan garis tepi bewarna biru.

Tak mau kalah dengan Lux Naruto pun ikut mengaktifkan Sword Divice miliknya

" _ **Datanglah padaku simbol dari kekuatan kebijaksanaan dari Naga bersayap, buat dunia merasakan Aura milikmu dan hentakanlah tanah ini dengan kebangganmu Eris"**_ ucap Naruto

Dengan sekejap munculah Dragon ride milik Naruto yaitu Eris, tampilannya hampir mirip dengan lux hanya saja pada garis tepi Dragon milik Naruto berwarna emas.

"Oh jadi hanya Wyvern dan Eris rupanya?" ucap sinis Lisha sambil terbang melayang menggunakan Divine Dragon Ride miliknya

Lux pun terlihat kaget melihat Divine Dragon Ride milik Lisha sedangkan Naruto reaksi tetap tenang karena dirinya sudah menduga kalau penerus kerajaan pasti mempunyai Divine Dragon Ride.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Lisha, Artemesia juga sudah menggunakan Divine Dragon Ride miliknya. Glamios, sudah kuduga pasti dia akan menggunakannya pikir Naruto

"Heh perkenalkan salah satu Divine Dragon Ride milikku Tiamat dan Glamios milik Mesia-chan, aku yakin kalian tidak akan bisa menandingi kehebatan kami bukan" ujar Lisha dengan nada penuh percaya diri.

"Divine Dragon Ride..." gumam Lux dengan expresi terhenyak

* * *

 _ **Disisi Penoton**_

Para penoton menatap takjub Divine Dragon Ride milik Atismata bersaudara tersebut, baru kali ini mereka melihat dari 2 Divine Dragon Ride yang kononnya hanya ada satu identitas didunia tersebut. Yang itu berarti setiap Divine Dragon Ride memiliki masing-masing identitas yang tidak sama serta kekuatan khas masing-masing dari Shinsou Kiryuu tersebut.

"Divine Dragon Ride salah satu senjata kuno langka yang tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan Dragon ride biasanya, mereka mempunyai identitas yang saling berbeda dan selain itu mereka juga mempunyai masing-masing kemampuan khasnya" Ujar Airi

"yah terlebih lagi hanya Para Dragon Knight yang terpilihlah yang bisa menggunakan Divine Dragon Ride, mereka semua tentu mempunyai daya tahan dan stamina luar biasa" ujar Naruko

"Jika seperti itu makan baik Wyvern milik Lux-san dan Eris milik Naruto-san tentu memiliki perbedaan besar dari segi Kekuatan dari Tiamat milik Lisha-sama dan Glamios milik Mesia-sama bukan" ujar Leaflet

* * *

 _ **Disisi Arena**_

Bel pun berbunyi yang berarti menandakan pertarungan antara kedua pasangan itu sudah dimulai

"Battle Start" ucap Pengawas

Dengan ucapan tersebut pertandingan resmi dimulai. Naruto pun langsung menatap Lux dan memberi kode untuk maju berhadapan dengan Artemesia sedang Lux sendiri berhadapan dengan Lisha.

Mereka memutuskan untuk memisahkan lawan agar mereka berdua tak saling bekerja sama, mengingat mereka masih belum mempunyai informasi yang cukup mengenai Divine Dragon Ride milik Atismata bersaudara tersebut.

Lux pun mulai menyerang dengan pedang Wyvern miliknya, dia pun langsung melakukan tebasan jarak dekat akan tetapi hal itu mudah sekali dihindari oleh Tiamat milik Lisha.

"Begitu rupanya, mencoba memisahkan kami, agar tak saling bekerja sama, rencana kalian mudah kali untuk ditebak" ujar Lisha

"Tapi justru itu sangat menguntungkan kami, karena kamilah yang terkuat" ujar Lisha

Lisha pun kemudian menembakan bullet barage dengan pistol Tiamat miliknya kearah Naruto dan Lux secara membabi buta.

 _Gugugugugugugugugugugunnnnnnnn_

 _Duaaaarr...duaaaaarrr...duaaaarrrrrr..._

Puluhan bullet ditembakan kearah Naruto dan Lux sehingga membentuk gumpalan asap debu yang lumayan besar, Naruto dan Lux kali ini benar-benar ditutupi oleh asap debu.

Lisha pun tersenyum kecil melihat hal itu, dia yakin kali ini mereka pasti sudah kalah.

"Nee-sama, apa ini tidak berlebihan?" tanya Artemesia nada khawatir.

"tidak, menurutku ini sangat pantas bagi 2 orang mesum itu" ucap Lisha

Namun pemikiran Lisha kali ini benar-benar salah ini terbukti saat Naruto dan Lux muncul ditengah kepungan asap debu. Naruto pun langsung melesat kearah Lisha yang sempat terkecoh karena kepercayaan dirinya tersebut.

Naruto langsung mengayunkan Pedang Wallace milik kearah Lisha.

 _Trrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiinngggggggggggggg..._

Akan tetapi hal ini dapat mudah dibaca oleh Lisha, Lisha pun dengan mudahnya menepis Wallace Sword milik Naruto dengan Barrier pelindung miliknya. Disaat bersamaan ia pun langsung menghujamkan Tiamat sword miliknya kearah Eris Naruto.

Melihat Lisha mulai mengayunkan Tiamat Sword miliknya, Naruto pun menghindar kearah belakang sambil berteriak.

"Lux Switching" ucap Naruto

Mendengar kode dari Naruto, Lux pun maju. Mereka berdua lalu bertukar posisi diudara, kali ini Lux pun menyerang Lisha dengan Wyvern Sword miliknya. Lisha pun lengah dan tak bisa membuat Barier Shield milik, celah ini pun langsung dimanfaatkan dengan baik oleh Lux. Dengan sigap Lux pun langsung menyerang Lisha akan tetapi.

 _Traaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnggggg..._

Ayunan pedang Lux tertepis oleh pedang milik Artemesia, dia menggunakan Glamios Sword dengan berlapis api biru. Melihat api biru sontak dengan spontan Lux pun mundur kearah belakang, dia berusaha lebih jauh agar tak terkena api biru tersebut. Akan tetapi seakan tidak mau kehilangan mangsanya, Artemesia pun lalu menembakan peluru-peluru api biru miliknya kearah Lux.

 _ **Divine Blue Flame: Flame Bullet**_

 _Wussshhhhh...Wusssssshhhhh...Wusssshhh..._

Peluru-peluru api biru tersebut melesat cepat dan berhasil menghantam Arena.

 _Bllaaaaarrrrrrrrrrr... Duaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrr..._

Akibatnya ledakan pun tercipta akibat tembakan peluru api biru tersebut. Artemesia sendiri sedikit merasa bersalah karena dirinya malah menembakan kekuatan itu kepada Lux, dia berharap Lux nanti baik-baik saja meski pun terekena peluru api itu.

Akan tetapi Anggapan Artemesia kini salah besar karena.

 _Wusssssshhhhhh..._

Terlihat gerakan kilat sebelum api biru itu menghantam Lux, rupanya Naruto berhasil menyelamatkan Lux dari Flame Bullet milik Artemesia itu.

"Hah untung saja masih sempat" gumam Naruto berada disisi berbeda

"Naruto" gumam kaget Lux

"kau tidak apa Lux?" tanya Naruto

"tidak aku tidak apa, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Mengapa aku bisa disini?" tanya Lux

"aku tadi menggunakan salah satu teknik Dragon ride milikku, karena itu aku bisa menyelamatkanmu dari api biru itu" ujar Naruto

"Arigatou Naruto, sudah menyelamatkanku, aku kira aku sudah jadi Lux panggang, tapi untunglah kau tepat waktu." ujar Lux.

"Yah sama-sama, lagi pula saat ini kita adalah partner bukan, saling membantu sudah menjadi kewajiban" ujar Naruto dengan nafas sedikit kelelahan.

"Hah yah aku mengerti, sepertinya kita harus merencanakan rencana lain, kalau mereka terus bersama memang merepotkan" ujar Lux

"Yah aku paham." Ujar Naruto sambil memandangi Arena yang hangus terbakar tersebut.

Sedangkan disisi Lisha dan Artemesia, mereka begitu dikejutkan dengan selamatnya Lux dari serangan api tersebut. Begitu juga para penonton yang terkagum dengan hal itu, mereka semua berpikir bagaimana bisa Dragon ride biasa bisa menghindar sebegitu cepatnya dari lahapan peluru-peluru api biru tersebut. Mengingat peluru-peluru yang ditembakan oleh Artemesia tadi berkecepatan 100 Km/jam. Itu sudah sangat cepat. Tetapi Naruto berhasil menyelamatkan Lux bahkan tanpa cedera sekali pun.

' _bagaimana mereka bisa menghindar sebegitu mudahnya'_ ucap Lisha yang masih terhenyak dengan aksi penyelamatan Naruto.

Berbeda dengan saudara kembarnya itu, Artemesia tentu tak begitu terkejut melihat aksi Naruto barusan, karena dia tahu Naruto itu adalah orang yang kuat.

' _sudah kuduga kalau Naruto-kun bukan orang sembarangan, buktinya dia bisa menghindar serta menyelamatkan Lux-san dari Flame Bullet milikku meskipun dia hanya memakai Dragon Ride biasa, Oh Satsuga Kiiroi Senkou no Eiyuu'_ ucap batin Artemesia sambil menganggumi aksi Naruto barusan

Sebenarnya dalam penyelamatannya barusan, Naruto sedikit menggunakan teknik Itto Shuura miliknya, yaitu Itto Shuura limited activation, sebuah teknik aktivasi terbatas yang menggabungkan kecepatan dan kepekaan dari kelima panca indra Naruto, Naruto menggunakan teknik itu untuk melepas batas kecepatan milik Eris ditambah dengan kepekaan yang sangat kuat sehingga ia mampu memperkiraakan jeda waktu Flame bullet milik Artemesia, dan hasilnya Naruto mampu menyelamatkan Lux dengan waktu singkat.

Yah walau memiliki kelebihan meningkatkan kinerja fisik, kecepatan dan kepekaan dari Dragon ride, Itto Shuura memiliki kelemahan yaitu tingginya penggunaan energi bagi Dragon ride tentu saja memakai teknik ini sangat menguras stamina walau hanya limited activation.

Walau Artemesia tidak begitu mengerti dengan apa yang diperbuat Naruto barusan, tapi dia bisa memahami kalau Naruto dan Lux tak bisa dipandang remeh. Dengan kerja sama bertukar posisi, lalu strategi yang mereka pakai, kemudian kemampuan Naruto dan Lux yang masih misterius juga bisa menjadi efek bumerang bagi Atisamata bersaudara itu.

"Nee-sama, sepertinya kita tak bisa meremehkan mereka berdua terutama Naruto-kun, aku bisa melihat dia mempunyai kemampuan yang sangat misterius" ujar Artemesia

"Yah kali ini, kita akan serius, dan juga aku tak akan membiarkan pertahananku terbuka lebar seperti tadi" ucap Lisha

"kalau begitu aku akan gunakan Divine Locked milikku, lalu kemudian Nee-sama serang dengan kemampuan itu agar melumpuhkan mereka berdua, setelah itu, kita gunakan serangan combo milik kita untuk penyelesaian akhir." ujar Artemesia

"Ide bagus, memang seperti diharapkan, Imouto tersayangku" ujar Lisha sambil mengaktikan bentu asli dari Tiamat yaitu Seven Heads

" Yosh, Ikuzo Nee-sama" ucap Artemesia

Mereka berdua kemudian bergerak kearah Naruto dan Lux.

"Mereka datang, Lux segera menjauh" ujar Naruto

"Baik" ucap Lux

Baik Eris dan Wyvern kemudian bergerak kearah berbeda agar tidak terlalu dekat dengan Artemesia, mengingat ia mempunyai Divine Locked yang mampu mengunci pergerakan mereka berdua dalam sebuah barrier yang berukuran 150 m.

"Nee-sama, mereka menjauh!" ucap Artemesia

"tak akan kubiarkan!" ucap Lisha

Lisha pun langsung menggerakan panel-panel miliknya, panel-panel yang berujung lancip tersebut bergerak melayang dari Tiamat miliknya, panel-panel tersebut langsung mengincar Naruto dan Lux diudara, akibat pergerakan Naruto dan Lux menjadi terganggu, melihat pergerakan Naruto dan Lux terganggu akibat panel-panel milik, Lisha pun langsung menembakan Laser Tiamat miliknya ke arah Naruto dan Lux yang masih berdeketan diudara.

"Kena kalian" ucap Lisha

 _Splaaasssssssssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhh..._

 _Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..._

Akibatnya serangan tersebut Kekai pun langsung hancur, dan bahkan pedang milik Wyvern pun ikut patah akibat menangkis serangan tersebut. Mengapa bisa begitu pasalnya Lux memang berada berdekatan dengan serangan milik Lisha, akibatnya dia hanya menangkis serangan itu dengan Wyvern Sword miliknya. Untuk nya serangan itu masih bisa ditepis meksipun harus mengorbankan wyvern sword milik lux.

"Buset, hampir saja aku mati" ujar Lux dengan nada syok.

Lux sendiri bergidik ngeri dengan serangan yang dilancarkan Lisha barusan, kalau saja mengenainya, bisa jadi apa nasibnya, pikir Lux

Terlihat Kekai pelindung pun hancur, tentu melihat hal ini penonton pun ikut terperangah menyaksikan kehebatan Tiamat.

"Perkuat Kekai pelindung" ucap pengawas pertandingan

"Ara, mereka seperti nya bertarung begitu serius, aku jadi penasaran apa mereka memperhatikan nasib penonton yang menyaksikan pertandingan ini" keluh Kepala sekolah yang menyaksikan pertandingan itu bersama pengawas pertandingan.

* * *

 _ **Kembali ke Arena**_

Melihat Lux yang sedikit syok dan terlihat lengah akibat serangan Lisha tersebut. Artemesia pun bermaksud menyerang Lux akan tetapi hal itu berhasil dihalangi oleh Flame Barrage milik Eris Dragon ride milik Naruto, Naruto menembakan puluhan api kecil kearah Artemesia untuk menghalangi Artemesia.

Tapi semua serangan tersebut dapat dimentahkan dengan mudah oleh Artemesia berkat Barrier shield miliknya.

"Maaf Mesia-chan, tapi kali ini lawanmu adalah aku" ujar Naruto dengan mantap.

"begitu yah, kalau begitu kali ini aku akan bersungguh-sungguh Naruto-kun, bersiaplah" ujar Artemesia

"yah aku sudah siap kapanpun Mesia-chan" ujar Naruto dengan sorot mata yang menyiratkan kesiapannya itu.

* * *

 _ **Disisi Lux dan Lisha**_

Tampaknya kali ini Lisha harus berhadapan one to one dengan Lux, ini diakibatkan pergerakan Suadaranya dihalangi oleh Naruto, Lisha sudah tahu itu, tampaknya dia tidak mempunyai pilihan lain selain terus menggempur Wyvern milik Lux tersebut.

Lisha terus saja mengejar Lux dengan panel-panel melayang miliknya, akan tetapi Lux selalu dapat menghindar dengan mudah, itu sungguh membuat Lisha sendikit frustasi dengan hal tersebut.

' _kenapa, kenapa aku tak bisa mengenainya?'_ gumam Lisha dalam batin

Terlihat panel-panel tersebut masih terus menyerang Lux didarat, tetapi hasilnya masih saja gagal karena Lux selalu dapat menghindar dengan mudah.

' _Kalau begini kami bisa kehabisan waktu dan pertarungan ini akan berakhir seri, apa ini karena ini dia mendapatkan julukan si Lemah tak terkalahkan, kalau begini aku juga tak punya pilihan selain menggunakan itu'_ ucap Lisha dalam batin

* * *

 _ **Disisi Naruto dan Artemesia**_

Pertarungan Naruto dan Artemesia pun berjalan lumayan sengit, ini dikarenakan Naruto selalu saja menghindar saat Artemesia mencoba menjebaknya dengan Divine Locked miliknya diudara tersebut.

 _ **Divine Blue Flame: Flame Bullet**_

 _Spllaasssssh..Splassshhh..Splaassssh..._

 _Wusshhhhh...Wusssssshhhhhh...Wussssssshhhhh..._

 _Blaaaarrrrrrr...Blaaaaaar...Blaaaarrrrrr..._

Dari keseluruhan serangan milik Artemesia semuanya gagal mengenai Naruto tentu ini sedikit membuat Artemesia agak Frustasi.

' _Uhh memang sulit mengalahkan Naruto-kun meski dia tak memakai Divine Dragon ride miliknya, dia selalu saja menghindar dengan kecepatannya yang menganggumkan itu'_ keluh Artemesia dalam hati.

Artemesia pun lalu mencoba kembali serangan tersebut sambil berusaha mengunci Naruto dalam Barrier miliknya akan tetapi Naruto selalu saja menghindar, baik dari serangan miliknya maupun Divine Locked miliknya.

' _apa Naruto-kun sudah tahu kelemahan Divine Locked milik Glamios, ah kurasa itu tidak mungkin tapi dari yang kulihat pergerakan miliknya dia selalu saja menjaga jarak dariku, mungkin bisa diperkirakan sekitar 150 m, kalau sesudah begini memang tidak ada pilihan lain selain menggunakan itu'_ pikir Artemesia

Artemesia pun lalu memanggil suadara kembarnya, dia pun menyisaratkan menggunakan rencana itu, mengingat jarak antara Naruto dan Lux kini mulai berdekatan.

"Nee-sama, aku akan menggunakannya" ucap Artemesia

"Baiklah aku mengerti, aku serahkan padamu" ucap Lisha

Naruto pun sedikit menyadari tingkah aneh Artemesia. Ini dapat dilihat Artemesia tiba-tiba saja berhenti menyerangnya dan ia terlihat berkonsentrasi, ia pun juga melihat Aura biru keluar dari Glamios miliknya. Perasaan Naruto menjadi tidak enak, apa lagi mengingat jarak saat ini dapat dikatakan dia sudah berdekatan dengan Lux. Jaraknya sekitar 350 m.

' _jangan-jangan'_ ucap batin Naruto

Naruto pun sadar kalau mereka tengah dalam keadaan berbahaya, dia pun lalu mencoba memperingatkan Lux

"Lux, cepat menjauh. Dari sini..!" ucap Naruto

Akan tetapi semua nya terlambat, semua itu dikarenakan

 _ **Divine Locked : Room Seal.**_

Dengan cepat Barrier milik Artemesia membesar 2 kali lipat dari biasanya, Naruto dan Lux pun terkejut akan hal itu. Mereka berdua pun akhirnya terjebak dan tak bisa bergerak akibat barrier Divine Locked milik Artemesia.

' _sial aku tak bisa bergerak'_ ucap Naruto dan Lux dalam batin

" Nee-sama sekarang" teriak Artemesia

"yah aku mengerti, tunduklah pada perintah Dewa" ucap Lisha sambil mengayunkan Tiamat Sword miliknya.

 _ **Divine Gravity: Spray Shot.**_

 _Groooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo..._

 _Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrr..._

Sebuah gemuruh pun tercipta akibat serangan itu dan disusul oleh kabut asap debu dari Arena pertandingan , dapat disaksikan kini gravitasi disekitar Naruto dan Lux memaksa mereka untuk terjatuh dan membentur permukaan Arena. Mereka berdua pun terbentur keras di Arena bahkan pergerakan mereka dihentikan oleh gelombang Gravitasi itu.

Penonton pun terperangah melihat hal itu, mereka pun hanya berdecak kagum melihat kemampuan Divine Dragon milik Atismata bersaudara itu.

1 kata untuk mereka, itu adalah kemampuan dewa pikir para penoton.

"sebuah kemampuan unik dari Divine Dragon Ride, Gravitasi kekuasaan mutlak milik Tiamat, aku tak menyangka dia akan menggunakan itu" ujar Airi

"begitu juga dengan barrier khusus yang mengunci pergerakan Nii-chan, ternyata Room adalah kemampuan rahasia milik Glamios" ujar Naruko

"yah dengan begini, tampaknya Naruto-niisan dan Lux-niisan akan mendapat masalah besar." Ujar Leaflet.

"tapi aku masih meyakini, kalau Nii-san masih bisa memenangkan pertandingan ini" ujar Airi

"yah begitu juga denganku" ujar Naruko

"mengapa begitu?" tanya Leaflet

"Yah aku pikir selama ini Nii-san dan Naruto-niisan tidak terlalu bersungguh dalam pertandingan ini, mereka berdua selalu saja menghindari serangan Lisha-sama dan Mesia-sama" ujar Airi

"tapi kan mungkin saja karena mereka terdesak?" ujar Leaflet.

"tidak, aku malah melihat Nii-san lah yang menginginkan hal ini, kalau saja Nii-san bersungguh-sungguh mungkin hasilnya akan berbeda" ujar Airi

"Dan selain itu jika menggunakan kekuatan rahasian dari Divine Dragon Ride tentunya akan memakan banyak energi bukan" ujar Naruko sambil menatap Lisha dan Artemesia yang sudah kehilangan banyak energi.

* * *

 _ **Arena pertandingan**_

Tampaknya Kelelahan mendera kedua Atisamata bersaudar tersebut, mereka berdua sudah banyak kehilangan energi akibat mengeluarkan kemampuan rahasia milik mereka. Tapi ini adalah hasil yang setimpal melihat Naruto dan Lux tergeletak tak berdaya di Arena akibat tekanan Sprayshot milik Lisha barusan.

' _Sial tubuhku bahkan tak bisa bergerak untuk saat ini'_ pikir Naruto dan Lux

"Hah..hah sudah berakhir, kedua mantan pangeran" ucap Lisha

Lisha pun langsung menyerang Naruto dan Lux dengan panel melayang miliknya. Akan tetapi

 _Traaaaaaaaanggg...Praaaaaaaaaang..._

Panel-panel tersebut malah saling berbenturan satu sama lain, sontak Lisha pun terlonjak melihat hal itu. Dapat dilihat Tiamat sudah mengalami kehilangan kendali.

"Apa yang terjadi?" gumam Lisha

"Nee-sama, sepertinya Tiamat sudah kehilangan kendali, dan hal ini juga sama dengan Glamios" ucap Artemesia

Yah Glamios pun juga terlihat kehilangan kendali, kedua Divine Dragon Ride kehilangan kendali dikarenakan para penggunanya sudah mengalami kelelahan yang begitu luar biasa akibat penggunaan kemampuan rahasia tersebut.

Melihat hal itu Naruto sedikit Khawatir pada mereka, karena jika mereka sudah kehilangan kendali atas Divine Dragon Ride milik mereka, maka kejadian tak diharapkan bisa saja terjadi

"gawat, Lisha-sama, Mesia-sama cepatlah keluar dari Divine Dragon Ride milik kalian!" ucap Naruto memperingati kedua Atisamata bersaudara tersebut.

Mendengar peringatan dari sang lawan tentu sangat membuat Lisha semakin kesal, dia merasa dirinya akan menang kali ini, tapi selalu saja ada yang menghalangi.

"Nee-sama, sepertinya kita harus.." ucap Artemesia akan tetapi ucapannya belum lah selesai dikarenakan sudah dipotong oleh Lisha

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan mengalah" ujar Lisha

"Tapi...Nee-sama" ujar Artemesia

"Kubilang tidak ya tidak!" ucap Lisha

"Apa kau sudah gila, Divine Dragon Ride milikmu sudah kehilangan kendali, apa kau masih ingin bertarung dengan kondisi seperti ini" ucap Lux

Mendengar peringatan dari Lux bukannya membuat Lisha melunak, malah dirinya semakin kesal. Dirinya bahkan terlihat menggigit pinggir bibirnya tersebut. Lisha benar-benar sangat menolak untuk kalah, baginya pertandingan ini adalah pertaruhan harga dirinya, karena itu dia bertekad untuk tidak kalah.

" Apa kau pikir, aku akan kalah dengan hal seperti ini!" teriak Lisha

Setelah berkata seperti itu. Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara peluit yang cukup tersamarkan oleh udara.

Naruto pun tentu terlonjak kaget mendengar bunyi ini, begitu juga dengan Artemesia bereaksi sama dengan Naruto karena ia juga pernah mendengar.

Sesaat setelah bunyi tersebut tiba-tiba

 _ **Grrrrrrrrroaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh...**_

Munculah 2 ekor Gargoyle disekitar Arena, mahkluk kuno itu bahkan memakan salah satu Dragon ride dipilar Arena tersebut. Akibatnya Kekai yang dipasang ikut menghilang dan menimbulkan kepanikan para penonton di Arena tersebut.

"Ituu Gargoyle" ucap Artemesia dengan nada terkaget.

"Sial, kenapa makhluk kuno itu bisa berada disini " ucap Naruto

Pada saat itu Arena dilanda aura mencekam begitu besar, para penonton pun yang sebagaian besar siswi Hosea Academy melarikan diri dari arena mereka pun sangat ketakutan karena makhluk kuno itu selalu saja menyerang siapa pun yang mereka temui.

"Untuk para Intsruktur, panggil semua Triad untuk evakuasi darurat seluruh murid" ucap Pengawas pertandingan

Mendengar perintah itu para Triad pun langsung bergerak kelapangan dan mengkordinir evakuasi para murid disana.

"Semuanya jangan panik!" ucap Sharis

"Semuanya dimohon untuk segera meninggalkan arena menuju Shelter bawah tanah" ucap Tillfar

Para Triad pun terus berusaha mengevakuasi para murid menuju Shelter. Banyak siswi terlihat terus berlari meninggalkan Arena, kekacauan terjadi di arena itu.

"Untuk semua Dragon ride, aktifkan kekai disekitar Gargoyle, usahakan lindungi para murid" ucap salah satu Instruktur tersebut.

Kekai pun diaktifkan disekitar ketiga Gargoyle tersebut untuk melumpuhkan pergerakan mereka, akan tetapi Gargoyle dengan mudahnya menghancurkan Kekai menggunakan panel tajam milik mereka yang berada disayap mereka tersebut. Akibatnya Kekai pun hancur seketika. Dan mengenai seluruh arena.

"apa yang sedang terjadi?" gumam Lisha

Ditengah serangan itu Lisha dan Artemesia sangat syok dan menjadi lengah. Akibatnya mereka pun tidak menyadari kalau ada salah beberapa panel yang akan menghantam mereka berdua

"Haaaa" guma Lisha dan Artemesia kaget melihat panel tersebut. Mereka pun tak dapat menghindar dikarenakan mereka sudah kehilangan kendali atas kedua Divine Dragon milik mereka berdua.

Disaat mereka sudah berputus asa karena mereka tak mampu menghindar. Sesuatu pun terjadi

 _ **Howling Roar.**_

 _ **Enigma Shield.**_

 _Blaaaaaaaaarrrrr...Blaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..._

Ternyata Lux dan Naruto melindungi mereka berdua dari serangan panel para Gargoyle tersebut.

"Lux Arcadia/Naruto-kun" gumam Lisha dan Artemesia melihat Lux dan Naruto melindungi mereka disana.

"kau tidak apa-apa mesia-chan?" tanya Naruto

"Ah aku tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun" ujarnya Artemesia sedikit tergagap karena ia dilindungi oleh pujaan hatinya tersebut.

Sedangkan disisi Lisha sendiri sedikit kaget melihat Lux menyelamatkan dirinya, dirinya tak menyangka kalau musuh yang ia lawan kini malah menyelamatkannya.

"kenapa kau malah melindungiku. Kenapa kau tidak lari dari sini!" ucap Lisha

"Aku melindungimu karena tubuhku bereaksi dengan sendirinya, dan selain itu aku juga tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu disini" ujar Lux sambil menatap para Gargoyle tersebut.

Mendengar hal itu sontak membuat jantung Lisha menjadi berdenyut kencang, dia tak menyangka ada seorang pemuda yang mencoba melindunginya. Tentu hal ini belum pernah ia jumpai dalam hidupnya tersebut terlebih lagi disaat Lux berusaha melindunginya itu malah terlihat keren untuk Lux.

"Lisesharte-sama, sebaiknya anda jangan lengah, kali ini musuh kita bukan sembarangan" ujar Lux

Perkataan sontak membuyarkan lamunan Lisha,

"Ah yah maaf." Ujar Lisha

"iah aku mengerti pasti anda masih terkejut dengan hal ini, karena itu aku ingin meminta pertolonganmu Lisesharte-sama, kali ini kita berempat akan bekerja sama" ujar Lux

" Apa kau punya rencana?" tanya Lisha

"Yah, dan aku butuh bantuan yang lainya juga" ucap Lux

* * *

 _ **Disisi area penoton**_

Tampak disana Airi, Leaflet dan Naruko masih saja memandangi arena pertandingan. Mereka masih belum pergi kearea perlindungan, sontak hal ini membuat Sharis dan Tillfar menegur mereka bertiga untuk pergi kearea evakuasi.

"kalian bertiga, kenapa kalian berada disini" ujar Sharis

"Nokuto, kenapa kau juga masih disini, kau kan seorang Triad, seharusnya kau mengoraginisir proses evakuasi" ucap Tillfar.

Akan tetapi seakan tidak menanggapi ucapan mereka berdua, Leaflet malah menujuk Naruto dan Lux yang terlihat bertarung melawan 2 Gargoyle tersebut.

"Lihat itu, Airi Onii-san dan Naruko Onii-san malah bertarung dengan para Gargoyle itu" ucap Leaflet

Sontak hal itu membuat Sharis dan Tillfar terlonjak bukan main.

"melawan Abbys dengan Dragon ride biasa apa mereka sudah gila?" ucap Tillfar.

"Seharusnya kita semua tak boleh ikut campur sampai para Instruktur datang dan sekarang lihat apa mereka lakukan tentu mereka bisa saja terluka!" ucap Sharis

"tidak, kalian tak perlu cemas." Ujar Airi

"kau kenapa kau berkata seperti itu, saat ini mereka bisa saja terluka karena serangan Abyys" ujar Tillfar.

"sudah ku bilang kalian tidak perlu cemas. Kalau hanya ada 2 Abbys, aku yakin mereka berdua tak akan kalah, bukankah begitu Naruko-neechan" ucap Airi

"yah aku juga setuju dengan mu Airi-chan, aku yakin Nii-chan dan Lux-san merencanakan sesuatu dan aku yakin pasti mereka semua bisa mengalahkannya" ujar Naruko dengan mantap.

"Tapii.." ucap Sharis terputus oleh Leaflet.

"Sudahlah kita lihat saja bagaimana hasilnya, jika kalian ingin percaya terus saja lihat mereka bertarung" ujar Leaflet

* * *

 _ **Arena pertarungan**_

Di arena pertarungan terlihat Naruto dan Lux mencoba terus menyerang sebagai umpan untuk memancing para Abbys tersebut. Mereka berdua terus menyerang Abbys itu.

Lisha pun hanya kesal karena kali ini dirinya dan saudaranya malah disuruh untuk menunggu padahal dirinya juga ingin membantu, tetapi Lux tetap saja memperingatkan mereka berdua agar tidak membantu.

 _ **Flashback**_

"jadi bagaimana rencananya?" tanya Lisha

"tunggu sebelum aku tanya dulu apa Artemesia-sama masih sanggup menggunakannya?" tanya Lux

"Yah aku masih bisa menggunakannnya 1 kali lagi" ujar Artemesia

"baguslah kalau begitu persiapkan disaat tepat, oh yah mengenai seven heads apa Lisesharte-sama masih bisa melakukannya?" Tanya Lux

"yah aku juga masih bisa melakukannya walau hanya satu kali" ujar Lisha

"Oke. Kalau begitu kita pakai rencana itu" ujar Lux

"jadi rencana itu yah, baiklah aku paham" ujar Naruto

"tunggu dulu, aku masih belum mengerti, sebenarnya apa yang kalian rencanakan?" tanya Lisha

"begini, kami sebenarnya akan menjadi umpan untuk memancing para makhluk kuno itu kesini, dan disaat bersamaan kalian berdua gunakan kemampuan kalian, pertama Artemesia-sama menggunakan Divine locked untuk mengunci pergerakan mereka dan setelah itu Lisesharte-sama gunakan Seven heads milikmu untuk menembaknya" ujar Naruto

"apa tidak apa-apa, mengingat kalian berdua hanya menggunakan Dragon ride biasa?" tanya Artemesia dengan nada khawatir.

"tenanglah aku dan Lux akan baik-baik saja, karena kami yakin rencana kami pasti akan sukses" ujar Naruto

"Baiklah aku paham kalau itu mau kalian berdua, ayo kita jalankan rencananya" ujar Lisha

 _ **Flashback end**_

Lux terus saja menembaki para Gargoyle itu dengan bullet miliknya, akan tetapi semua itu dapat mudah dipatahkan oleh para Gargoyle tersebut. Melihat serangan tersebut menghasilkan sedikit kabut dan debu menghalangin pandangan para gargoyle sontak Lux pun bertukar posisi dengan Naruto

"Naruto, swithching" ucap Lux

Dengan sigap Naruto bertukar posisi dengan Lux dan menembakan Flame Bullet miliknya terhadap 2 Gargoyle tersebut.

 _Spaaallsssssssshhh...Spllllasssssssssssssssh..._

 _Blllaaaaaaaaaaaaarr...Blaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrr..._

Akibatnya serangan tersebut sukses melukai 2 gargoyle tersebut, dikarenakan serangan Naruto tak terlihat akibat debu yang menghalangi pandangan mereka, Naruto tentu dengan mudahnya menyerang 2 Gargoyle tersebut. Akibatnya mereka pun tentu mengalami luka yang cukup serius.

Akibat perbuatan itu Gargoyle pun marah dan terus mengejar Naruto, Naruto bergerak mendekat kearah Artemesia yang sudah menunggu di area bidikan tersebut.

"Mesia-chan, sekarang" pekik Naruto

 _ **Divine Locked: Barrier**_

Dua Gargoyle sukses terjebak kedalam barrier tersebut. Akibatnya pergerakan mereka ikut berhenti karena Barrier milik Artemesia sudah mengontrol pergerakan mereka, akan tetapi dapat dilihat para Gargoyle terus saja memberontak dan berhasil sedikit bergerak. Hal ini dikarenakan Artemesia sudah mencapai batas kendalinya.

"Nee-sama sekarang" ucap Artemesia

Mendengar isyarat tersebut Lisha tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi langsung menembakan sinar laser miliknya.

"Matilah kalian"

 _ **Seven Heads**_

 _Spllllllllllllllaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhh..._

 _Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..._

Akibat serangan tersebut ledakan besar pun terjadi diudara, tampaknya 2 Gargoyle itu berhasil mereka kalahkan. Lisha tentu sangat senang karena mereka berhasil selamat dari ancaman Abbys.

"Yatta kita berhasil" ucap Lisha

"Yah Nee-sama kita berhasil syukurlah" ucap Artemesia

Melihat hal tersebut Lux pun ikut tersenyum. Mereka semua pun berhasil mengalahkan makhluk kuno yang kuat itu. Tentu itu salah satu pencapaian yang baik pikir Lisha.

Akan tetapi Lisha dan Artemesia tampaknya salah karena mereka tak menyadari hanya 1 Gargoyle saja yang berhasil mereka kalahkan.

Dan disaat bersamaan Naruto dan Lux menyadari hal itu dikarenakan tampak sosok siluet dari kabut debu tersebut. Dan benar saja setelah kabut menghilang tampak sosok Gargoyle itu rupanya masih hidup. Hal ini tentu membuat Naruto dan Lux terlonjak

"Lisesharte-sama, Artemesia-sama menjauhlah, ada 1 Gargoyle masih hidup!" ucap Lux

 _ **Grooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...**_

Mendengar hal itu sontak membuat kedua Atismata bersaudara itu terkejut, terlebih lagi untuk Lisha karena dibelakangnya kini ada sesosok Abbys yang mereka serang barusan.

 _Buuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhh_

Gargoyle tersebut sukses dalam melakukan penyerangan akan tetapi bukan Lisha melainkan Lux yang terkena serangan itu. Lux mencoba melindungi Lisha dan menjadi tameng untuk mereka berdua akibatnya mereka berdua pun terpental kesisi timur Arena.

"Lux/Nee-sama!" pekik Naruto dan Artemesia

Lisha pun membuka matanya saat mendengar teriakan Naruto dan Artemesia, dia pikir dia sudah mati terkena serangan tersebut, akan tetapi saat ia membuka mata ia begitu terlonjak melihat Lux terluka para akibat serangan Gargoyle itu.

Lisha pun sangat syok melihat hal ini, lagi-lagi dia dilindungi oleh musuhnya itu padahal dirinya sudah berlaku jahat padanya akan tetapi dia masih saja mau melindunginya. Sebenarnya orang macam apa Lux Arcadia ini.

"Kau.. tidak apa-apa kan? Lisesharte-sama?" tanya Lux dengan nada samar.

"hikks...Hikss... kenapa-kenapa kau terus saja melindungiku padahal aku sudah berlaku jahat padamu, tapi kenapa kau terus saja menolongku, kenapa!" ucap Lisha sambil mengeluarkan air matanya itu.

"Sudah aku bilang tubuhku itu bergerak dengan sendirinya, sudahlah yang terpenting Lisesharte-sama selamat bukan" ujar Lux dengan nada samar.

* * *

 _ **Disisi Naruto dan Artemesia**_

Naruto pun melihat Lux terluka menjadi kesal, dia benar-benar merutuki kecerobohannya karena masih ada Gargoyle masih hidup kalau begini tidak ada cara lain selain menggunakan teknik itu pikir Naruto saat ini.

"Mesia-chan, sebaiknya kau menjauh dari sini" ucap Naruto

"tapi, bagaimana denganmu Naruto-kun? Aku khawatir kalau kamu terluka?" ucap Artemesia dengan nada khawatir.

"Sudahlah aku tak usah dikhawatirkan, sebaiknya Mesia-chan khawatirkan kondisi Lisha-sama dan Lux" ucap Naruto

"Tapii Naruto-kun kumohon ijinkan aku membantumu, meski hanya sedikit" ucap Artemesia

"baiklah, aku mengerti kalau begitu dengarkan kata-kataku oke" ujar Naruto

* * *

 _ **Di area penonton**_

Ruat wajah cemas tampak terlihat diwajah Airi, dia kini begitu khawatir dengan kondisi kakaknya karena kakaknya kini sedang terluka.

"Sharis-senpai, apa bantuan sudah datang?" tanya Airi

"Masih belum, sekitar 5 menit lagi mereka akan tiba" ucap Sharis

"tapi Onii-san sedang terluka dan Gargoyle itu tetap masih hidup" ucap Airi

"Sudahlah Airi-chan, sebentar lagi team medis akan datang jadi tenanglah" ucap Naruko

"bagaimana bisa tenang melihat Nii-san sedang terluka, aku tak pernah melihat Nii-san seperti ini" ujar Airi dengan nada khawatir.

"sudah tenanglah, percayakan masalah ini pada Naruto-niichan, aku yakin dia akan berbuat sesuatu, yang saat ini kita lakukan adalah berdoa agar semuanya baik-baik saja" ucap Naruko menenangkan Airi

Tetapi didalam benak hatinya Naruko sangat khawatir dengan kondisi kakaknya itu.

' _Nii-chan aku harap kamu baik-baik saja'_ pikir Naruko

* * *

 _ **Arena pertarungan.**_

Naruto masih menatap Gargoyle itu dengan ekspresi tajam, dia yakin kalau kejadian ini pasti ada sangkut pautnya dengan Fugill mengingat hanya dia yang bisa mengontrol makhluk kuno itu.

 _ **Grrrrrooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh...**_

Tampak ia melihat Artemesia masih bertarung menggunakan Glamios Sword miliknya untuk menebas Gargoyle itu akan tetapi serangan nya mudah dipatahkan dan membuat Artemesia terlempar kebelakang.

"Naruto-kun Switching" ucap Artemesia

Naruto langsung bertukar posisi dengan Artemesia, dia pun langsung melesat cepat kearah Gargoyle tersebut sambil menggunakan Wallace Sword miliknya

"kali ini aku tak akan membiarkanmu berbuat sesuka hati disini" ujar Naruto sambil menebas Gargoyle itu akan tetapi lagi-lagi tebasannya dapat mudah ditepis oleh Gargoyle tersebut dan membuat Naruto sedikit mundur.

Melihat Naruto mundur Gargoyle pun kemudian ikut melesat dan mulai menyerang Naruto

Melihat hal itu Naruto pun lalu merasakan Aura membunuhnya, setelah ia dapat merasakan hal itu ia pun langsung mengaktifkan tekniknya

 _ **Itto Shuura : Flame Blade Sword**_

Setelah mengucapkan itu Naruto pun langsung melesat menuju Gargoyle itu. Dia melesat dengan cepat dan mulai menyerang Gargoyle itu dengan Kenjutsu berlapiskan api miliknya.

Naruto menyerang secara tak kasat mata, dia terus saja melancarkan Kenjutsunya kehadapan Gargoyle tersebut..

 _Zrrrrrraaaaaaaasssssssshhhhhhhhhh..Zrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaasssssshhhhhh.._

 _Zrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaassssssshhhhhh...Zrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaasssssssssssshhhhhhhh.._

Naruto dengan cepat melancarkan kombo nya keberbagai sisi, tebasan, sayatan, tusukan, irisan bahkan ayunan memotong dilakukan Naruto dengan cepat dan serentak. Hal ini membuat Gargoyle kesakitan dan sangat terpojok

 _ **2 Combo..**_

 _Zrrrrrraaaaaaaasssssssshhhhhhhhhh..Zrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaasssssshhhhhh.._

 _ **4 Combo..**_

 _Zrrrrrraaaaaaaasssssssshhhhhhhhhh..Zrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaasssssshhhhhh.._

 _ **8 Combo..**_

 _Zrrrrrraaaaaaaasssssssshhhhhhhhhh..Zrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaasssssshhhhhh.._

 _ **16 Combo...**_

 _Zrrrrrraaaaaaaasssssssshhhhhhhhhh..Zrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaasssssshhhhhh.._

 _ **32 Combo..**_

 _Zrrrrrraaaaaaaasssssssshhhhhhhhhh..Zrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaasssssshhhhhh.._

 _Zrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhh_

32 hit combo berhasil Naruto lakukan, dan hasilnya tubuh Gargoyle itu benar-benar menjadi potongan daging disana. dia mati tercincang akibat ayunan Kenjutsu milik Naruto. Dan bukan hanya itu saja

 _Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr._

Jilatan api milik Eris sendiri sukses membuat Gargoyle itu musnah bagaikan debu. Kali ini semua yang berada disana menatap kagum Naruto, walau dirinya hanya menggunakan Dragon Ride biasa tapi dia berhasil mengalah 1 ekor Abbys yang kononnya hanya bisa dihadapi oleh Divine Dragon Ride tersebut.

' _jadi inikah kemampuan sesungguhnya Naruto-kun, aku tak menyangka kalau dia bisa seperti ini bahkan tanpa Divine Dragon Ride sekalipun'_ gumam Artemesia

' _Naruko-niisan bisa mengalahkan Abbys itu dengan 32 hit combo, dia benar-benar hebat'_ pikir Airi

' _Onii-chan benar-benar keren'_ pikir Naruko

' _Aku tak menyangka kalau Naruto-san benar-benar kuat'_ pikir Tillfar dan Sharis

' _Namikaze Naruto, sebenarnya kamu ini siapa? Bagaimana bisa kamu menjadi sehebat ini'_ pikir Lisha

Ditengah keadaan itu cahaya pun mulai menyinari Arena tersebut setelah sebelum awan mendung menyelimutinya, yah semua sudah berakhir pikir Naruto. Kini terlihat Naruto hanya diam sambil menatap langit biru disana.

"sudah berakhir" gumam Naruto

 _Brrrrrrrrrrrrrugggggghhhhhhhhhhtttttttt..._

Kemudian ia pun terjatuh dan pingsan disana akibat kelelahan menggunakan Itto Shuura miliknya

* * *

 _ **Skip Time**_

 _ **Naruto POV**_

Aku saat ini tengah bermimpi, ini seperti aku kembali memimpikan masa laluku. Saat itu adalah saat terkahir bagiku melihat Kaachan, Uzumaki Kushina. Aku merasa benar-benar hancur saat aku melihat Kaachanh tengah sakit keras dan terbaring lemah diranjangnya tersebut.

"Hikss...Kaachan, kumohon jangan pergi bertahanlah Kaachan" ujarku

"Sudahlah Naruto jangan menangis, Kaachan tak akan pergi jauh kok" ucap Kushina dengan nada samar

"tidak, aku yakin Kaachan pasti pergi jauh, Kaachan pasti pergi jauh dimana tempat Naru dan Ruko-chan tak bisa menjangkau Kaachan, karena itu komohon Kaachan bertahanlah, jangan tinggalkan Naru, Ruko-chan dan Touchan disini" ujar ujarku

"Naruto, kan sudah Kaachan bilang Kaachan tak akan pergi jauh, karena Kaachan akan selalu bersamamu, selalu mengawasi mu, dan selalu menjagamu tepat disini" ucap Kushina sambil menujuk dada kiri milikku

"Hikks Kaachaann" ucapku sambil menangis dan memeluk Kushina begitu erat.

Setelah itu Ibu menghilang dari pandanganku seketika dan itu membuatku panik, Aku terus memanggil namanya akan tetapi semuanya sia-sia karena aku tak bisa menemuinya lagi, diriku terus berjalan dalam kegelapan hingga akhirnya aku menemukan kalau diriku tengah berada di kediaman istana Kerajaan Namikaze tepat 5 tahun lalu.

Saat itu tepat dimana aku terakhir kalinya bertemu dengan Touchan. Dan dihari itu diriku ini menerima Hyperion sebagai tanda kasih sayang dari ayahku.

"Naruto, didalam benakmu pasti banyak pertanyaan yang berkecamuk, tapi tolonglah kau harus mengerti keadaan ini, suatu saat kau pasti akan mengerti tentang apa Tou-chan lakukan" ujar Minato

"Walau begitu, tapi kenapa aku tidak boleh ikut bersamamu, aku takut sendirian lagi, terlebih kita sudah kehilangan Kaa-chan sejak aku berumur 6 tahun, aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu" ucapku

"Gomenne Naruto, kau pasti akan mengerti pada waktunya nanti, selain itu kau juga tidak akan sendirian, kau akan bersama dengan Jiraiya-sensei, dia pasti akan terus menemanimu, jadi jangan bersedih dan menangis, tetaplah menjadi Jagoan kebanggaan Tou-chan oke" ujar Minato

Aku pun hanya mengangguk mengerti, kemudian diriku melihat Touchan sedang memelukku begitu erat, entah kenapa diriku kali ini bisa melihat dari sorot matanya terdapat sebuah kesedihan, dirinya tak mengerti akan hal itu, dan pada saat itu diriku hanya bisa menganggukan perkataan Touchan saat terakhit itu.

' _Pelukannya begitu hangat, tapi mengapa aku merasakan nyeri di bagian ulu hatiku, aku merasa tersayat-sayat, mengapa aku merasa begitu sakit, padahal tidak ada luka ditubuhku, tidak ada darah yang menetes ditubuhku, tapi mengapa begitu menyakitkan, aku merasa apakah ini akhir kebersamaanku dengan Tou-chan, tapi mengapa aku tak mengerti akan hal itu semua.'_ Pikirku saat itu.

Dan disaat bersamaan aku melepas kepergian Touchan dengan rasa sakit didadaku. Aku tak menyangka karena pada hari itulah kehancuran Kerajaan Namikaze sekaligus kematian Namikaze Minato.

 _ **Naruto POV end.**_

* * *

 _ **Normal POV**_

Gelap itulah hal pertama yang Naruto lihat. Dirinya pun mulai tersadar, Ah iya, aku baru ingat, kalau aku baru saja menghabisi 1 ekor Gargoyle menggunakan Eris, hah benar-benar nekad sekali diriku ini. Sepertinya aku pingsan setelah pertarungan itu pikir Naruto.

Setelah memikirkannya Naruto pun memutuskan untuk membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat saat pertama kali membuka mata adalah sebuah kamar dengan arsitektur gaya kuno dan bau obat-obatan yang tak terlalu menyengat. Kutolehkan kepalaku kesamping kanan. Tak ada apa-apa, hanya sebuah meja penuh dengan obat yang aku temukan.

Naruto pun langsung meyenderkan Tubuhnya, dia pun menyadari kalau dirinya memang pingsan setelah pertarungan tersebut.

"Hah sepertinya aku benar-benar pingsan, oh yah bagaimana dengan Lux dan lainya, semoga mereka baik-baik saja" ujar Naruto

Tanpa Naruto sadari ada sesosok gadis yang sudah masuk kedalam ruangannya tersebut. Rupanya sosok itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Artemesia Bell Atismata.

"Naruto-kun kamu sudah sadar?" tanya Artemesia

"Ah Mesia-chan, aku baru sadar kok" ucap Naruto.

"lalu bagaimana dengan Lukamu, apa lukamu masih sakit Naruto-kun?" tanya Artemesia.

"Yah sedikit sih. Tapi intinya aku merasa baik-baik saja kok" ucap Naruto

"Baka!" gumam Artemesia

Mendengar hal itu Naruto pun sedikit mengernyitkan alis sebagai tanda bingung dengan apa yang diucapkan Artemesia barusan.

"Eh Ano.. Mesia-chan ada apa?" tanya Naruto

"Baka.. Naruto-kun no Baka!" teriak Artemesia

"Eh.." gumam Naruto

Tanpa disadari Artemesia sendiri dirinya malah meneteskan air matanya, dari Naruto lihat raut wajah Artemesia memang sangat sulit diartikan, raut cemas dan khawatir itulah yang bisa Naruto tangkap kali ini.

"Kamu tahu tidak, saat pertarungan kemarin kamu benar-benar gagah melawan Gargoyle itu tapi saat kamu pingsan setelahnya aku takut kalau kamu kenapa-kenapa, seharusnya kamu tak usah memaksakan dirimu Naruto-kun no baka!" ucap Artemesia dengan lirih.

"Mesia-chan?" gumam Naruto

"Lagi-lagi kamu terus saja menyelamatkanku, pertama saat malam itu dan kedua hari ini, kamu terus saja menyelamatkan tetapi aku-aku. Bahkan tak bisa membantumu.. hikss.. sepertinya aku memanglah tidak berguna" keluh Artemesia

Artemesia terus saja menangis, ia benar-benar merutuki kelemahannya saat itu, saat itu dirinya hanya terus menggantung harapanya pada Naruto, sedangkan Naruto sendiri berjuang mati-matian demi dirinya, sungguh ia adalah gadis yang tidak berguna.

Tanpa Artemesia sadari, Naruto dengan spontan memeluk Tubuh surai pirang itu, dia juga membelai puncak rambut gadis itu, seakan-akan memberikan ketenangan bagi sosok yang ia peluk.

"Naruto-kun ap.." ucap Artemesia sambil terkaget karena dirinya dipeluk oleh Naruto.

"Mesia-chan, ucapanmu itu salah, sebenarnya kamu juga sudah banyak membantuku, saat kamu menujukan arah kota ini dan juga saat kamu bersedia membantuku melawan Gargoyle meski hanya sedikit, bagiku itu sudah cukup yang terpenting adalah keselamatan dirimu, aku tak akan pernah memaafkan diriku jika kamu terluka" ujar Naruto yang masih memeluk Artemesia disana.

Mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan, Artemesia merasa sangat nyaman, baru kali inilah ada sosok layaknya seorang pangeran tengah melindunginya terus, tanpa ia sadari Artemesia pun malah membalas pelukan Naruto dengan erat, Sangat erat. Seakan-akan ia merasa kalau ini adalah saatnya menyalurkan ketakutannya saat ini yang ia pendam.

"Hikss. Arigatou Naruto-kun, sudah menyelamatkanku" ujar Artemesia dalam pelukan Naruto

"Doittashimasta Mesia-chan, sekarang hapuslah air matamu dan berjanjilah untuk tidak menangis lagi" ucap Naruto.

"Umm aku berjanji Naruto-kun, aku tak akan menangis lagi" ucap Artemesia.

Bagaikan kedua pasangan kekasih, Naruto dan Artemesia begitu erat saling memeluk tanpa mereka sadari dunia mereka bahkan sudah terasa milik berdua, mereka pun sepertinya mengabaikan keadaanya sekitarnya.

Bahkan saat pintu ruangan terbuka, mereka pun tidak sadar akan hal itu, tentu hal itu membuat sang pembuka pintu terperangah melihat Naruto dan Artemesia sedang berpelukan.

"Nii-chan.. ap..apa yang kalian sedang lakukan, Kenapa Nii-chan dan Mesia-sama malah saling berpelukan!" ucap Naruko dengan terbata-bata dan terkejut bukan main.

Mendengar perkataan Naruko yang tak lain adalah sang pelaku pembuka pintu ruangan tersebut. Sontak membuat Naruto dan Artemesia sadar dengan dunia mereka. Mereka berdua pun salah tingkah sehingga mereka pun saling melepaskan pelukannya dan berpaling di arah berbeda.

"Ah.. maaaf Mesia-chan, kalau aku sudah lancang memelukmu" ucap Naruto dengan nada panik.

"tidak-tidak apa kok, asal itu hanya Naruto-kun saja" ucap Artemesia dengan gagap.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, wajah Artemesia kini malah merona merah akibat kejadian barusan, dirinya tak menyangka kalau ia sedang berpelukan dengan pujaan hatinya tersebut.

"Nii-chan, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini, kenapa kalian berdua saling berpelukan!" ucap Naruko dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Ah soal itu ano.. begini.. itu.." ucap Naruto malah tergagap.

"Nii-channn!" teriak Naruko

"Huwaaaaaa!" pekik Naruto

Dan hari pun berjalan panjang untuk Naruto dikarenakan ia harus menyelesaikan kesalahpahamannya dengan adiknya yang brocon itu.

* * *

 _ **Disisi Lux.**_

Lux kini tengah berdiri disebuah air mancur ditengah istana, dirinya terus memandangi air mancur itu begitu lekat. Tanpa ia sadari seseorang datang dari arah kegelapan.

"Jadi apa yang kau rencanakan sekarang?" tanya orang itu,

Lux pun menoleh keorang tersebut dan ia melihat kakaknya Fugil Arcadia tengah berbicara padanya.

"Apakah Wyvernmu akan bekerja sama dengan Bahamut milikku?" tanya Fugil

Akan tetapi Lux pun masih bungkam dan tak mau menjawab.

"Atau kau punya rencana lain bukan?" ucap Fugil sambil tersenyum jahat kepadanya.

Tanpa Lux sadari, ia pun terbangun dari alam mimpinya. Rupanya mimpi itu datang lagi pikir Lux.

"Hahhh. Mimpi itu lagi" ucap Lux yang terbangun tiba-tiba itu.

Saat ini Lux sepertinya tengah berada disebuah ruangan dengan dipenuhi bau obat-obatan yang begitu menyengat. Dia pun sadar kalau dirinya sudah berada di UKS sekolah. Tampaknya kejadian barusan membuat ia pingsan ditempat.

"Lagi-lagi ketempat ini, apa semuanya baik-baik saja yah" gumam Lux.

Tanpa Lux sadari ada sesosok gadis yang sudah masuk kedalam ruangannya tersebut. Rupanya sosok itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Lisesharte Atismata. Rupanya ia juga tengah membawa lap basuh dan sedikit Air disana.

"Apa lukamu masih sakit ?" tanya Lisha

Melihat Lisha kini tengah membawa perlatan diatas dan menanyakan keadaanyan Lux pun berpikir kalau dirinya sudah dirawat oleh sang gadis pirang itu.

"Anoo. Apakah kamu datang untuk merawatku?" tanya Lux

Mendengar pertanyaan itu membuat Lisha gugup bukan main, dirinya mencoba untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya kini terhadap sang penyelamatnya barusan. Ia pun langsung meletakan peralatan itu dengan cepat diatas meja disamping Lux.

"Jangan salah paham yah, ini hanya kulakukan karena kamu sudah menyelamatkanku!" ucap Lisha

Mendengar hal itu Lux sendiri agak sweetdrop melihat perubahan tingkah laku Lisha. Memang gadis Tsundere selalu saja berubah-ubah menyoal sikap.

"Ah tidak juga, aku tidak seperti itu" ucap Lux

"Mataku, kamu sebenarnya bodoh atau apa sih? Kan sudah ku bilang kamu itu sudah menyelamatkanku, apa orang-orang dari kerajaan lama memang seperti ini yah?" ucap Lisha

"Ah soal itu, aku tidak terlalu mengetahuinya, saat aku berumur belia saja, aku bahkan sudah dikeluarkan dari Istana" ucap Lux

"Lalu kenapa kamu begitu ceroboh melakukan itu, apa kamu tidak khawatir dengan keselamatanmu?, bahkan kamu sudah melindungiku dan mendapat luka itu karena menggunakan Dragon ride biasa saat melawan Abbys tersebut. Aku benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang kamu pikirkan saat itu?" tanya Lisha

"Yah aku memang tidak terlalu ingat tetapi aku merasa tidak ada pilihan lain" ucap Lux

"Soukka, sudahlah yang terpenting kamu sudah menyelamatkanku..eh maksudku menyelamatkan kita berempat, berkat aksimu itu, kamu sudah memberi celah pada Naruto-san dan Artemesia-chan untuk menghabisi Abbys tersebut. Bagiku itu sudah cukup kok" ujar Lisha

"Begitu yah, syukurlah kalau begitu, oh yah kamu rupanya sangat ramah yah sebagai seorang putri kerajaan" ucap Lux

"Ah kau benar, aku memang ramah kok, bagi orang-orang berbakat, aku adalah putri yang hebat bukan." ucap Lisha dengan penuh percaya diri

Mendengar hal itu sontak membuat bingung Lux dan melihat tingkah Lux mau tak mau Lisha malah menetertawakan dia dan dengan polosnya Lux malah ikut tertawa walau tak mengerti apa yang ia tertawakan itu.

"Yosh dengan ini aku akan mempercayai kalian berdua, terutama untukmu Lux." Ucap Lisha

"Syukurlah kalau begitu" ucap Lux dengan nafas lega.

Melihat tingkah Lux tentu membuat senyum kecil tersendiri bagi putri Atismata tersebut. Dirinya sepertinya tak salah kalau ia percaya padanya.

"Oh yah aku akan mengatakan mengapa aku menantang kalian berduel, terutama untuk berduel denganmu Lux" ucap Lisha

"Heh?" gumam Lux

Mendengar hal itu tentu membuat Lux mengernyitkan alisnya sebagai tanda kebingungan dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Lisha saat ini. Terlebih saat ini dia malah melihat Lisha seperti merona merah dan sekedar menghindari pandangannya dengan dirinya.

"Sebenarnya..Aku.. tidak bisa membiarkanmu kabur setelah melihat.. itu jadi-jadi.." ucap Lisha sambil tergagap.

"Oh apa soal insiden itu yah, maaf kalau aku lancang dan melihat semuanya, tapi jujur saja itu indah kok" ujar Lux dengan santainya dan tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud Lisha barusan.

Mendengar hal itu sontak membuat sang Ojou-sama itu malu bukan main.

"Ahooka Omae!. Mati saja kamu dasar mesum!" ucap Lisha sambil melemparkan kain basuh itu kehadapan wajah Lux. Dan membuat pandangan Lux terhalang karenanya.

"yang sebenarnya ingin aku katakan itu, karena kau pasti melihat ini.." ucap terbata-bata Lisha sambil menujukan lambang aneh disekitar area pribadinya.

Lux pun melihat itu sedikit kaget melihat lambang itu.

"Bukankah itu lambang Kerajaan Arcadia, mengapa kamu bisa memilikinya?" tanya Lux dengan ekspersi kaget.

"Mengenai itu aku tak bisa mengatakannya, tapi kumohon jangan mengatakan hal ini pada orang lain" ucap Lisha.

"tenang saja, aku berjanji tak akan mengatakannya kok" ucap Lux

"benarkah, apa kamu mau bersumpah untuk hal ini?" tanya Lisha

"Yah aku bersumpah dengan Sword Divice milikku, aku berjanji tak akan mengatakannya " ujar Lux

"Arigatou Lux, sudah mau berjanji soal itu" ucap Lisha

"yah tak usah berterima kasih kok, bagiku rahasia Ojou-sama adalah hal yang besar, karena itu aku berjanji akan menjaganya" ujar Lux

Dengan perkataan Lux barusan membuat Lisha tersenyum.

"baiklah kalau begitu sudah kuputuskan, tapi aku mau bertanya kenapa kamu tak menggunakan Sword Divice hitam milikmu saat pertarungan?" tanya Lisha

"Ah mengenai itu.. aku.. sebenarnya" ucap Lux

Sepertinya Lux juga mempunyai rahasia, hmm sebaiknya tak usah menganggu rahasianya pikir Lisha.

"baiklah aku mengerti, tak usah dijelaskan kok. Sepertinya kita berdua memang punya rahasia masing-masing" ujar Lisha sambil membuka pintu ruangan itu dikarenakan dirinya akan pergi menuju asramanya.

"Eh yah begitulah" ujar Lux

"Oh yah aku ingat mulai besok kalian berdua secara resmi sudah menjadi anggota di Hosea Academy" ucap Lisha

"maksudmu?" tanya Lux

"siapa lagi, yang ku maksud dirimu dan Naruto" ujar Lisha

"Oh soukka, begitu yah." Ucap Lux

"dan selain itu, dikarenakan kepala sekolah sudah menghilangkan permintaannya jadi mulai besok kalian berdua sudah menjadi murid disini" ujar Lisha

"Eh begitu yah.. hah apa maksudmu!" ucap Lux

Bukannya menjawab Lisha malah pergi menjauh, tentu Lux pun mencoba menghampirinya untuk bertanya kembali.

"tunggu Lisesharte-sama, maksudmu itu apa ?" tanya Lux

"yah seperti yang kumaksud, kalian berdua sudah menjadi murid disini" ucap Lisha

Setelah mengatakan itu Lisha pun berbalik dan tersenyum lembut pada Lux.

"Dan selain itu panggil saja aku Lisha, seperti teman-teman sekelasmu Lux" ujar Lisha

"Ehhhh..." ucap Lux masih sweetdrop ditempat mendengar kebenaran kalau dirinya dan Naruto malah dijadikan murid diakademi ini. Sedangkan Lisha malah meninggalkan Lux yang sedang kebingungan dilorong itu.

Tampaknya kali ini dia merasa sudah menemukan pangerannya seperti saudara kembarnya itu.

* * *

 _ **Istana Kerajaan, Kerajaan Vermillion.**_

Sebuah Istana megah berdiri ditengah pusat ibukota Vermillion Kingdom, Persepolis sebuah kota dengan arsitektur gedung pencakar langit bergaya kuno itu, Vermillion Kingdom adalah kerajaan dengan 1001 menara. Itulah julukan, terlebih lagi Istanannya itu berdiri 4 buah menara pencakar langit disekitar bangunan megah itu. Hal ini melambangkan betapa tingginya derajat Kerajaan Vermillion.

Lalu disebuah taman Istana tampaklah seorang putri disana, dia berpenampilan layaknya seorang Ojuo-sama, dengan surai merah Maroon bergaya twintail yang panjangnya sepunggung itu. Kemudian manik matanya pun seperti surai rambut miliknya dan jangan lupakan tubuhnya yang begitu ideal dengan gadis seumuran dengannya seakan-akan menambah kecantikannnya sebagai seorang putri.

Putri kerajaan itu bernama Stella Vermillion salah satu ratu dinegeri itu tetapi mengingat umurnya masih belum genap mencapai 18 tahun pemerintahan sementara dijalankan oleh ibunya yang masih sebagai pendahulunya itu.

Dia terus menatap indahnya bunga-bunga ditaman itu, selain memikirkan hal lain baginya. Itulah yang ada dibenak Stella.

"Stella-chan, Stella-chan? Kenapa kamu masih melamun?" tanya Ibunya

"Ah maaf Okaa-sama, aku sedang kepikiran sesuatu" ujarnya

"Oh apa ini mengenai pemuda itu?" tanya Ibunya

Sontak pertanyaan ibunya membuat malu Stella, wajahnya kini malah merona merah karena digoda ibunya itu.

"tidak-tidak Okaa-sama, aku tidak memikirkan dia" ujar Stella

"begitu yah, tapi jika kamu tak mendengar ini kamu pasti akan menyesal" ujar Ibunya.

"maksud Okaa-sama?" tanya Stella

"aku dengar dia sedang berada di Hosea Academy salah satu akademi Di kerajaan Atismata, bahkan dia malah berhasil mengalahkan Abbys yang konon katanya makhluk kuno yang begitu buas hanya dengan Dragon ride biasa" ujar Ibunya

"Benarkah itu Okaa-sama?" tanya Stella

"kalau tidak percaya coba lihat ini Stella-chan" ucap Ibunya sambil memberi surat kabar mengenai Insiden penyerangan Hosea Academy tersebut.

Stella pun melihat surat kabar itu, dan dia melihat jelas wajah itu, wajah yang ia rindukan sejak 5 tahun lalu, sejak saat itu dia menghilang bak ditelan bumi, tetapi kini secercah harapan muncul ketika melihat surat kabar itu, tak salah dia masih hidup pikir Stella.

"Okaa-sama, boleh aku.." ucap Stella

"tidak usah dikatakan, Okaa-sama mengerti kok, cepat kejar dia keburu hatinya berpaling kepada wanita lain" ujar Ibunya itu.

"Arigatou, Okaa-sama, kalau begitu aku pasti berjanji akan membawanya kesini" ucap Stella

"Yah Stella-chan, usahakan dia menjadi suamimu kelak, Okaasama akan menunggunya" ujar Ibunya itu.

"haiii Okaa-sama" ujar Stella

Stella pun memandangi wajah itu dengan lekat, tak salah lagi itu adala dia. seorang pemuda dengan surai pirang jabrik berkulit tan dan terdapat 3 tanda lahir dikedua pipinya tersebut. Sosok yang selama ini ia rindukan sejak 5 tahun lalu. Sejak kejatuhan Kerajaan Namikaze.

' _Tunggu aku Naruto-kun'_ ucap Stella dalam hati.

* * *

 _ **Skip Time**_

 _ **2 hari kemudian.**_

 _ **Hosea Academy, Atismata Kingdom.**_

Mentari pagi kini bersinar cerah kota benteng Crossfield Kerajaan Atismata, semua penduduk memulai aktivitasnya hari ini termasuk para murid Hosea Academy yang sudah melakukan kegiatan belajar mengajar. Akan tetapi berbeda dengan pemuda pirang jabrik ini.

Dia tengah berlari-lari kecil dilorong dan meneriakan aku terlambat-aku terlambat itulah yang dilakukannnya.

Pemuda itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Namikaze Naruto, padahal Lux sudah memberitahunya kemarin kalau ia akan masuk sekolah akan tetapi ia malah lupa bahwa hari ini dirinya sudah resmi menjadi siswa di Hosea Academy. Dia benar-benar merutuki apa yang dilakukan kepala sekolah, seenak udelnya memasukan dirinya kedalam sekolah, itu pun diberitahu secara mendadak lagi, otomatis mau tak mau ia harus bergelut dengan kegiatan yang bernama sekolah padahal dirinya sama sekali tak berniat untuk sekolah karena terlalu merepotkan pikir Naruto.

"Yabe.. yabe.. akuu.. terlambat... aku terlambat" pekik Naruto ditengah lorong

Naruto terus saja berlari disekitar lorong dan mencari kelas yang dimaksud, kemudian sesampainya kelas yang ia maksud, ia dengan terburu-buru mendobrak pintu kelas tersebut.

 _Braaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkkkk..._

Sontak melihat pintu terbuka oleh Naruto, para siswi dan guru disana langsung melihat Naruto yang tengah berada dipintu.

"hah..hahh.. hahhh. Maaf aku terlambat sensei, aku Namikaze Naruto siswa pindahan disini" ucap Naruto dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Mendengar nama Namikaze Naruto tentu membuat guru yang mengajar dikelas itu sedikit kebingungan pasalnya.

" Etto Namikaze-kun apa kamu yakin ini kelasmu, mengingat didaftar absensi tidak ada namamu tertera disitu" ujar Guru tersebut.

"Eh" gumam Naruto

Naruto merasa janggal dengan hal ini, seingatnya kalau dirinya memang disuruh untuk menjadi murid disini tapi mengapa namanya masih belum tertera, apa Kepala sekolah sedang mengerjainya.

"Maaf Namikaze-kun bisakah aku bertanya sebenarnya kelas berapa yang akan kamu masuki?" tanya seorang perempuan bersurai hitam sepunggung dengan manik blue shapire tersebut.

"Etto, seingat aku, kelasku yang aku masuki itu kelas 11-1" ucap polos Naruto

Sontak hal itu membuat seisi kelas terkekeh kecil mendengar ucapan polos Naruto, Naruto sendiri bingung karena ia tak mengerti mengapa mereka tertawa.

"Etto maaf sebelumnya Namikaze-kun, sebenarnya ini adalah kelas 12-1 mungkin kamu salah masuk kelas" ujar gadis itu.

"Ehhhhh" pekik Naruto menyadari kesalahanya, dia mencoba membaca tanda papan kelas, dan benar saja, ini adalah kelas 12-1.

' _Shimatta, aku salah masuk kelas!'_ pekik batin Naruto

Semuanya pun terkekeh melihat ada murid baru dari kelas 11 seenaknya saja masuk kedalam kelas 12, apa dia tidak melihat tanda kelasnya pikir semua seisi kelas.

"Etoo sumisen sensei, aku malah salah masuk kelas" ucap Naruto memohon maaf dan sambil menahan rasa malu.

"Tak apa Namikaze-kun, mungkin wajar saja untuk hari ini, tapi dilain hari jangan lakukan seperti itu yah" ucap Guru tersebut.

"Haii sensei" ujar Naruto lesu dan menahan malu,

Melihat reaksi sang Kohai begitu lucu dan menggemaskan sontak membuat para siswi terkekeh kecil. Mereka tak menyangka ada Kohai yang begitu cerobohnya sampai tak menyadari kalau dia salah masuk kelas.

"Semuanya berhenti tertawa, dan untuk Shiba-san sensei meminta tolong padamu untuk mengantarkannya, apa kamu tak keberatan" ujar Guru tersebut.

"Haaii sensei, aku tak keberatan" ujar gadis itu. Kemudian ia berdiri dan menghampiri Naruto disana.

"Nah Namikaze-kun, silahkan ikuti Shiba-san, Shiba-san adalah senpaimu, sudah pasti dia mengetahui dimana letak kelasmu" ujar Guru tersebut.

"Haii sensei" ucap Naruto

"nah Namikaze-kun, silahkan ikuti aku" ujar gadis itu.

Dengan ucapan itu Naruto pun langsung mengikuti gadis itu tetapi sebelum ia memohon pamit pada guru yang sedang mengajar dikelas 12 tersebut. Setelah Naruto dan gadis tersebut pergi meninggalkan kelas. Tampaknya masih ada yang membicarakan kejadian barusan.

"Rias sepertinya dia adalah sosok yang mengalahkan Gargoyle itu 2 hari lalu" ucap gadis bersurai pink sepunggung dengan manik mata blue Shapire tersebut

"yah itu memang dia, Namikaze Naruto, aku tak menyangka pagi ini kita malah bertemu dengannya, Julis" ucap gadis bersurai merah maroon sepinggang tersebut.

"tapi menurutku dia sedikit ceroboh yah" ujar gadis bersurai pirang sepunggung tersebut.

"jangan begitu Aiz-chan, walau dia itu ceroboh tapi menurutku dia adalah Kohai yang manis" ucap gadis bersurai malam bermata permata ungu tersebut tersebut.

"yah kau benar Tohka dan juga dia lumayan menarik dan selain itu dia juga adalah mantan pangeran Kerajaan Namikaze, aku sangat penasaran apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya nanti" gumam gadis bersurai merah maroon itu sambil tersenyum kecil.

Mereka yang tengah bergosip ria itu rupanya adalah gadis dari 4 kalangan bangsawan dari 4 Kerajaan terkemuka didunia, Rias Gremory dari Kerajaan Gremory, Julis Alexia van Riessfeld dari Kerajaan Riessfeld, Aiz Wallenstien dari Kerajaan Wallenstein dan juga Tohka Yatogami dari Kerajaan Yatogami.

Tampaknya akan banyak hal yang terjadi untukmu Naruto.

* * *

 _ **Disisi Naruto**_

Naruto saat ini tengah gugup bukan main, bukan kerena gugup dekat dengan gadis melainkah ia melihat kejadian barusan tentu membuat ia malu karena dirinya malah salah masuk kelas dihari pertama ia masuk sekolah.

' _sial hari pertama saja sudah begini bagaimana hari selanjutnya'_ pikir Naruto

"Namikaze-kun, Namikaze-kun, kenapa kamu malah berdiri disana, cepat keburu kelasmu masuk" ujar gadis tersebut.

Mendengar pernyataan gadis itu, Naruto pun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah yah maaf Shiba-senpai. Aku tak sengaja melamun" ujarnya

"Oh yah tak apa, ayo cepat ikuti aku" ujar gadis itu.

"Ah yah " gumam Naruto

"Oh yah aku mau tanya apa kamu memang seorang Namikaze? Aku pikir Namikaze itu sudah punah?" tanya gadis tersebut.

"Ah soal itu, yah bisa dibilang kalau aku adalah salah satu dari 2 orang yang selamat dari Kejatuhan Kerajaan Namikaze" ucap Naruto

"2 Orang, lalu 1 orang lagi siapa?" tanya gadis tersebut.

"Oh mengenai itu, dia adalah kembaranku, namanya Naruko Namikaze, yah sebenarnya aku sih hanya berniat menjenguk nya disini, tetapi setelah berbagai masalah menimpaku belakangan ini, jadi aku malah dimasukkan kedalam sekolah ini" keluh Naruto

"Habis mau bagaimana lagi, kepala sekolah pastinya sudah mempertimbangkanmu, terutama menyoal berita kalau kau berhasil mengalahkan Gargoyle sendirian" ucap gadis tersebut.

"Oh soal itu tidak lah benar kok, aku saja masih butuh bantuan Lux, Lisha-sama, dan Artemesia-sama untuk mengalahkannya, kukira aku tidak pantas untuk bersekolah disini" ujar Naruto

"Sudahlah Namikaze-kun jangan merendah diri begitu, setiap bakat dan kerja keras akan selau dihargai kok. Maka dari itu jangan merendah seperti itu, sebenarnya kamu itu cukup hebat mengalahkan Gargoyle dengan Dragon Ride biasa. Itu sangat menakjubkan" ucap gadis itu

"Ah senpai terlihat melebihkan saja, aku tidak seperti itu kok" ujar Naruto

"Aku serius Namikaze-kun, karena aku memang selalu memandang objektif seseorang, dan itu adalah penilaian dariku" ujarnya

"Begitu yah, yah Arigatou-senpai atas pujiannya" ucap Naruto

"Yah sama-sama, oh yah sebelum nya kita belum berkenalan nih, namaku Shiba Miyuki, panggil saja Miyuki-senpai, Yoroshiku ne Namikaze-kun" ujar Miyuki

"Oh kalau begitu perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruto, senpai boleh memanggilku Naruto, tapi terserah senpai sih yang nyaman aja, aku sih tidak keberatan" ujar Naruto

"bagaimana kalau Naru-kun? Kedengarannya singkat dan mudah dilafalkan bukan?" ucap Miyuki

"Ah yah terserah Miyuki-senpai saja deh" ujar Naruto

"kalau begitu salam kenal yah Naru-kun" ujar Miyuki

"yah salam kenal juga Miyuki-senpai" ujar Naruto

"Yah sudah, kalau begitu Naru-kun kita harus cepat, setelah melewati lorong ini kita akan sampai dikelasmu" ujar Miyuki

"Ah yah Miyuki-senpai" ujar Naruto

Setelah 5 menit berlalu akhirnya Miyuki dan Naruto sampai dikelas yang dituju, Miyuki akhirnya pamit undur diri karena ia harus melanjutkan pelajaran dikelas dan tak lupa Naruto juga berterima kasih pada Miyuki karena sudah mengantarnya.

Tak berselang beberapa saat Lux pun terlihat di dekat pintu kelas. Naruto pun langsung menyapanya.

"Oi Lux dari mana saja kau?" tanya Naruto

"harusnya aku yang bertanya itu Naruto, kau sebenarnya dari mana saja? aku sudah menunggumu disini?" ujar Lux

" maaf Lux tadi aku sempat tersesat dan salah masuk kelas, mangkanya aku jadi terlambat " ucap Naruto

Perkataan Naruto sendiri membuat Lux sweetdrop ditempat.

' _Oh padahal sudah ada denah kelas dan tanda papan kelas tapi entah mengapa sipirang ini malah tersesat.'_ pikir Lux

"Oia, apa kita sudah terlambat Lux meningat jam sudah menujukan waktunya masuk" ucap Naruto

"untungnya Sensei memberikan toleransi mengingat hari ini hari pertama kita, sudahlah cepat ayo masuk" ucap Lux

Naruto dan Lux tanpa basa-basi lagi masuk kedalam ruang kelas 11-1, disana para siswi sangat terkejut melihat kehadiran Lux dan Naruto barusan terutama bagi Lisha, Artemesia dan Naruko, rupanya mereka sekelas dengan 2 mantan pangeran tersebut.

"Nah jadi Namikaze-kun, kenapa kamu malah telat hari ini?" tanya guru tersebut.

"Ah gomen-gomen sensei, aku tadi sebenarnya sudah berada didekat sini tetapi saat aku melihat kucing hitam, aku pun memutuskan untuk memutar balik dan mencari jalan lain akan tetapi ditengah perjalanan aku malah tersesat dijalan yang bernama kehidupan" ucap Naruto sekedar membuat alibi

Sontak seisi kelas agak sweetdrop mendengar itu.

' _alasan macam apa itu'_ pikir Semuanya

"yah sudah aku akan memaafkan mu kali ini Namikaze-kun, tapi jika hal terulang dikemudian hari aku pastikan kamu akan mendapat hukuman yang setimpal" ujar Guru itu.

Mendengar kata Hukuman setimpal sontak membuat Naruto menegukkan ludahnya yang mulai kering itu, dirinya tak bisa membayangkan hukuman seperti apa yang akan didapatnya kelak jika ia terlambat masuk kelas.

"Haii sensei, aku berjanji tak akan mengulanginya lagi." Ucap Naruto dengan penuh hormat.

Melihat Naruto kini malah membuat guru tersebut memijitkan dahinya, dirinya hanya bisa pasrah dan berharap kedepannya Naruto tidak akan terlambat lagi.

"Hah yah sudah, kalau begitu perkenalkan diri kalian, mulai dari kamu" ujar Guru tersebut kepada Lux.

"Etto perkenalkan namaku Lux Arcadia, salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya" ucap Lux.

sesuai perkenalan Lux, seisi kelas pun tampak memperbincangkannya.

"lihat itu dia kan laki-laki yang melindungi Lisha-sama" bsisik siswi A

"yah jadi namanya Lux yah, ternyata dia sangat tampan" bisik siswi B

"yah dia juga kan mantan pangeran yang mengalahkan salah satu Gargoyle itu" bisik Siswi C

"aku tak menyangka kalau sekolah akan menerima laki-laki" bisik Siswi C

"Tapi walau begitu dia tetap manis" ujar Siswi E

' _hah sebaiknya aku pulang saja'_ keluh Lux yang masih sweetdrop ditempat karena ia terus saja diperbincangkan oleh seisi kelas.

Mendengar sayup-sayup diseluruh ruangan kelas, mau tak mau Guru pun mulai menegur para murid.

"Semuanya tolong diam, sekarang Namikaze-kun" ucap Guru tersebut sambil menunjuk Naruto

"Ah yah perkenalkan Namaku Naruto Namikaze, kesukaanku adalah ramen, dan ketidaksukaanku adalah menunggu lebih dari 2 menit saat menunngu cup ramen matang, hobiku berlatih Sword skill, dan cita-citaku etto..ettto masih belum kepikiran, cukup sekian perkenalannya dan mohon bantuannya" ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum cerah

Sama dengan reaksi perkenalan Lux barusan, seusai perkenalan Naruto kelas malah menjadi ribut.

"Jadi dia Naruto Namikaze, aku tak menyangka dia yang kemarin berhasil mengalahkan 1 ekor Gargoyle itu dengan tangannya sendiri" bisik Siswi A

"Ah masa aku tidak percaya" bisik Siswi B

"iah serius, dia mengalahkan Gargoyle itu hanya menggunakan Dragon ride biasa, bukan kah itu sangat mengaggumkan bukan" bisik Siswi C

"Terlebih lagi dia itu rupanya kakak kembaran Naruko-chan, pantas saja mereka mirip sekali" bisik siswi D

"dan jangan lupakan dia juga mantan pangeran seperti Lux, dan dia terlihat manis dengan 3 garis kumis dipipinya itu" ucap Siswi E.

Mendengar hal itu Naruto mulai sweetdrop ditempat, dirinya tak menyangka kalau dia akan sebegitu terkenal nya disini, ah belum lagi soal insiden salah masuk kelas mungkin namanya akan semakin terkenal, ah merepotkan jadinya pikir Naruto

' _Hah Nii-chan/Naruto-kun sepertinya sudah mulai populer dikalangan gadis'_ keluh Naruko dan Artemesia mengenai kepopuleran Naruto saat ini dalam batin mereka berdua.

"Semuanya bisa hentikan pembicaraan kalian, kelas akan segera dimulai" ucap Guru tersebut.

Semuanya pun diam dan mematuhi perintah yang diberikan senseinya tersebut.

"Dan untuk kalian berdua silahkan pilih tempat kursi yang masih kosong disana" ucap Guru tersebut pada Naruto dan Lux.

"Haii.. sensei" ucap Lux dan Naruto secara bersamaan.

Naruto pun mulai berjalan kearah bangku belakang, tampaknya ada bangku kosong dibelakang Artemesia dan Naruko disana, beruntung tidak ada penghuninya jadi Naruto bisa bersantai disana.

Naruto pun dengan cepat duduk ditempat itu.

"Naruto-kun, rupanya kita sekelas yah" ujar Artemesia.

"Ah yah begitulah" ujar Naruto dengan lesu dan malas.

"Huh Naruto-niichan jangan terlihat malas begitu, inikan hari pertama sekolahmu" ujar Naruko

"hah mau bagaimana lagi, aku ini sebenarnya tak ada berniat untuk sekolah, bagiku sekolah itu merepotkan" ujar Naruto

"huh dasar Nii-chan selalu saja pemalas" ujar Naruko

Artemesia sendiri hanya terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah Naruto kali ini, baru tahu kalau Naruto itu sebenarnya sangat pemalas kalau sudah berurusan dengan sekolah.

Sedangkan disisi Lux sendiri dia terus saja mencari tempat bangku kosong, tampak diperjalanan ia terus ditatapi intens oleh para siswi itu, dirinya hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk melihat hal itu. Saat ia terus berjalan ia juga melihat Lisha juga tengah tersenyum padanya. Dan ia pun juga membalas senyuman Lisha dengan senyum kecil miliknya itu.

Tanpa ia sadari ada sesosok wanita bersurai pink sebahu bergaya twintail sedang memanggil namanya.

"Are. Luu-chan?" gumam gadis itu.

Lux pun menoleh kehadapan gadis itu, dan dirinya sepertinya kenal betul dengan sosok itu.

"jangan-jangan Philphie?" gumam Lux

"Umm, Hisashiburi danna Luu-chan" ucap Philphie.

"Sudah 7 tahun kita tak bertemu, aku sungguh terkejut kamu bisa berada disini" ucap Lux.

Memperhatikan Lux dan Philphie berbicara Instruktur kelas pun bertanya pada Lux.

"Kalian sudah saling mengenal?" tanyanya

"Yah kami adalah teman masa kecil" ujar Lux

"kalau begitu kamu duduk disana saja" ujarnya

"Ah yahh, aku akan duduk disini" ucap Lux sambil duduk disebelah Philphie.

Melihat kedekatan Lux dan Philphie tentu membuat cemburu Lisha disana, dia benar-benar iri dengan gadis itu bisa duduk berdekatan dengan Lux.

Kelas pun akhirnya dimulai tetapi sebelum itu ada murid pindahan datang kekelas tersebut.

"Sumimasen Sensei, maaf aku telat, aku pindahan dari Vermillion" ujar gadis bersurai merah maroon bergaya twintail tersebut.

"Oh kamu anak pindahan itu yah, aku kira kamu akan masuk esok nanti" ujar Instruktur kelas tersebut.

"ada perubahan rencana dari sekolah sensei, mangkanya aku sedikit terlambat karena mereka memberitahu bahwa aku masuk kelas hari ini" ujarnya

"baiklah kalau begitu, perkenalkan namamu " ujar Instruktur kelas.

Gadis bersurai merah maroon bergaya twintail itu masuk kedepan kelas, seisi kelas terlihat terkagum-kagum mengaggumi kecantikannya, rupanya rumor soal putri Vermillion bersekolah disini benar adanya.

Beda dengan halnya Naruto masih berusaha untuk tidur ditempatnya.

Sang gadis keturunan Vermillion itu langsung menyapa seisi kelas, dan dirinya juga melihat Naruto juga berada dikelas ini, dirinya merasa senang bisa sekelas dengan Naruto.

"Minna-san, Perkenalkan namaku Stella Vermillion, aku adalah Ratu ke 12 Kerajaan Vermillion, saat ini aku memutuskan untuk bersekolah disini untuk menimba ilmu, salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya yah" ujar Stella.

Mendengar perkenalan Nama Stella membuat Naruto terbangun dari tidur, dirinya terlonjak kaget mendengar nama Stella Vermillion. Karena pada dahulunya dia juga mempunyai hubungan teman kecil dengannya.

' _Shimatta kenapa dia bisa berada disini!'_ pekik Naruto sambil menatap horror sang gadis itu

Naruto sendiri berusaha untuk menyembunyikan diri akan tetapi Stella yang sudah mengetahui Naruto disana. saat dia dipersilahkan untuk mencari kursi kosong, Stella pun tak membuang waktu untuk duduk bersama dengan Naruto itu.

"Naruto-kun akhirnya kau menemukanmu" ujar Stella.

"Ehehehe sebenarnya kamu siapa yah? Aku tidak mengenalmu" ucap Naruto pura-pura tidak mengenal Stella saat itu juga.

"Mou kamu berbohong Naruto-kun, buktinya saat perkenalan tadi kamu terus saja menyembunyikan kepala pirangmu itu, itu artinya kamu memang ingat denganku Naruto-kun" ujar Stella

"Ah begitu yah, maaf kalau aku sedikit lupa ingatan Vermillion-san hehehe" ucap Naruto masih mencari alibi untuk menghindari Stella.

"Mou jangan panggil aku begitu Naruto-kun, panggil aku Stella-chan" ucap Stella

"kalian berdua disana, apa kalian sudah mengenal sebelumnya?" tanya Instruktur tersebut yang masih memperhatikan mereka berdua itu.

"Oh yah sebenarnya kami. Itu.." ucapan Naruto terputus karena

" _ **sudah bertunangan sejak kecil!"**_ ucap Stella dengan lantang..

Sontak seisi kelas terkejut bukan main mendengar pengakuan Stella.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" pekik semua siswi.

Yah dapat dilihat semua siswi terkejut bukan main mendengar pengakuan Ratu ke 12 Kerajaan Vermillion tersebut. Walhasil seisi kelas menjadi ribut menyoal pertunangan Naruto dan Stella tersebut.

Yah masalah terus mendera Naruto, dia tidak habis pikir masalah akan selalu datang padanya. Dan hari ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang untuknya dikarenakan pengumumuman diatas.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 _ **Yosh Chapter 2 is done, oh lama tak mengupdate fic ini. Dikarenakan banyak hal yang terjadi dan juga masalah tugas Kuliah yang semakin mendera Author**_

 _ **Oke tanpa basa-basi lagi Chapter 2 kali ini menceritakan berbagai pengenalan karakter lainya. lalu dichapter ini juga dibahas pertarungan antara Atismata bersaudara yang berhadapan dengan 2 mantan pangeran Kerajaan yang berujung pada insiden Penyerangan Gargoyle tersebut.**_

 _ **Selain itu disini juga terdapat teknik baru Naruto yang belum pernah ia perlihatkan sebelumnya. Yaitu Itto Shura, sebuah tenik kenjutsu dengan menggabungkan Kecepatan dan kepekaan kelima panca indra, yah teknik ini memang diambil dari Rakudai Kishi no Cavylry. Teknik ini memungkikan Eris bergerak cepat melewati batas yang ada akan tetapi ada sisi kelemahannya yaitu penggunaan energi yang berlebihan yang membuat Naruto pingsan setelah pertarungan One to One melawan Gargoyle itu.**_

 _ **Dan terakhir kejutan pun datang dari Stella yang mengakunya sebagai tunangan Naruto tentu membuat gempar seisi kelas. Lantas bagaimakah kisah Naruto dan Lux selanjutnya. Ikuti terus di Fic Kiiroi Senkou no Eiyuu**_

 _ **Maaf kalau masih ada penulisan yang Typo, Ambigu, Gaje dan sebagainya. Author akan berusaha terus untuk memperbaiki hal tersebut.**_

 _ **Dan Author juga mengucapkan Marhaban Ya Ramadhan serta selama menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankannya. Semoga puasa kali ini menjadi berkah untuk kita semua.**_

 _ **Silahkan RnR Minnaa...**_


	3. Chapter 3

' _Shimatta kenapa dia bisa berada disini!'_ pekik Naruto sambil menatap horror sang gadis itu

Naruto sendiri berusaha untuk menyembunyikan diri akan tetapi Stella yang sudah mengetahui Naruto disana. saat dia dipersilahkan untuk mencari kursi kosong, Stella pun tak membuang waktu untuk duduk bersama dengan Naruto itu.

"Naruto-kun akhirnya kau menemukanmu" ujar Stella.

"Ehehehe sebenarnya kamu siapa yah? Aku tidak mengenalmu" ucap Naruto pura-pura tidak mengenal Stella saat itu juga.

"Mou kamu berbohong Naruto-kun, buktinya saat perkenalan tadi kamu terus saja menyembunyikan kepala pirangmu itu, itu artinya kamu memang ingat denganku Naruto-kun" ujar Stella

"Ah begitu yah, maaf kalau aku sedikit lupa ingatan Vermillion-san hehehe" ucap Naruto masih mencari alibi untuk menghindari Stella.

"Mou jangan panggil aku begitu Naruto-kun, panggil aku Stella-chan" ucap Stella

"kalian berdua disana, apa kalian sudah mengenal sebelum?" tanya Instruktur tersebut yang masih memperhatikan mereka berdua itu.

"Oh yah sebenarnya kami. Itu.." ucapan Naruto terputus karena

" _ **sudah bertunangan sejak kecil!"**_ ucap Stella dengan lantang..

Sontak seisi kelas terkejut bukan main mendengar pengakuan Stella.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" pekik semua siswi.

Yah dapat dilihat semua siswi terkejut bukan main mendengar pengakuan Ratu ke 12 Kerajaan Vermillion tersebut. Walhasil seisi kelas menjadi ribut menyoal pertunangan Naruto dan Stella tersebut.

Yah masalah terus mendera Naruto, dia tidak habis pikir masalah akan selalu datang padanya. Dan hari ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang untuknya dikarenakan pengumumuman diatas.

* * *

 _ **Naruto**_ _ **(**_ _ **ナルト**_ _ **)**_ _ **Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _(_ _͡_ _º_ _͜ʖ_ _͡_ _º_ _)_

 **Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut** (最弱無敗の神装機竜 《バハムート》) _ **Akatsuki Senri**_

 _ **Kiiroi Senko no Eiyuu**_

 _ **Summary: Sebagai seorang yang merasakan Perang yang mengakibatkan dirinya kehilangan Keluarga, Tanah Airnya serta Status Kebangsawanannya, Naruto Namikaze memulai petualangan mencari apa arti kedamaian. Dia**_ _ **adalah Putra dari Minato Namikaze dan dia adalah orang yang meneruskan peran sebagai Kiiroi Senko no Eiyuu**_

 _ **Char**_ _ **a**_ _ **: Naruto**_ _ **Namikaze**_ _ **,**_ _ **Lux Arcadia, Lisesharte Atismata, Artemesia Bell Atismata (OC)**_

 _ **Rated : M**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, Sci-fi, Hurt/Comfort, Adventure**_

 _ **Warning : Ooc, Semi canon, tidak suka tidak usah dibaca**_

 _ **Maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita dengan fic**_ _ **lainya**_ _ **atau kesalahan penulisan karena fic ini karena setiap manusia tak lepas dari kesalahan.**_

 _ **RnR please .. hehehehehe**_

 _ **Chapter 03 : The Emergence of the Enemy**_

* * *

 _ **Pegunungan Utara, Perbatasan Atisamata-Nordlangarth.**_

Onyx itu memandang datar disekitarnya, ia melihat begitu banyak mahkluk reruntuhan di wilayah pegunungan utara Atismata, dirinya tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa segerembolan makhluk kuno itu bisa berada disini. Itulah yang ada dibenak pikirannya. Pemuda bergaya rambut pantat ayam itu masih melihat musuh-musuh disekitarnya tersebut.

' _Sepertinya memang Kerajaan lama telah bergerak atau mungkin..'_ pikir Sasuke

Sasuke melihat rekannya sedang menumpas para gerombolan Gargoyle disana, dirinya hanya bertiga bertugas memusnahkan ratusan Gargoyle itu. Mungkin untuk sekaliber Dragon ride biasa hal itu sangat mustahil akan tetapi bagi Sasuke dan kedua temannya itu bukanlah hal sulit karena mereka bertiga adalah pemegang Divine Dragon Ride, mereka memang berasal dari Pharos Academy salah satu Academy terkemuka di Atismata. Sasuke dengan Infernos miliknya, Eugeo dengan Helios dan Kirito dengan Yilbegan miliknya. Mereka bertiga terus bertarung melawan para gerombolan gargoyle tersebut.

"Sasuke, sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain, kita lakukan rencana B" ujar anak berambut hitam dengan manik mata onyx tersebut yang tengah menaiki Divine Dragon Ride Yilbegan tersebut.

"Hn, aku tidak masalah Kirito, lalu bagaimana denganmu Eugeo?" ucap Sasuke

"Hmm tenang saja, aku serahkan sisanya padamu Sasuke" ucap Eugeo

"Hn, baiklah...Ikuzo!" gumam Sasuke

Rupanya Rencana Kirito kali ini membiarkan Sasuke untuk mengeksekusi para kawanan Gargoyle. Sasuke terbang melesat dengan Infernos miliknya, penampilannya terbalut warna ungu kegelepan dengan garis tepi hitam, seakan-akan menambah kesan bahwa Divine Dragon Ride Sasuke adalah Ksatria Kegelapan.

 _ **SCENE SASUKE.**_

Disisi Sasuke, Sasuke terkepung 45 ekor Gargoyle tersisa disana, para gargoyle kemudian menyerang Sasuke menggunakan sisi tajam miliknya, akan tetapi Sasuke berhasil menghindarinya dengan mudah, kemudian dia terbang melesat cepat kearah gerombolan mahkluk kuno itu menggunakan Divine Dragon ride Infernos miliknya, penampilannya bewarna ungu gelap dengan garis tepi kehitaman.

GROOOAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH

Teriakan para gargoyle itu benar-benar memakan telinga mereka bertiga, segerombolan Gargoyle itu menyerang Sasuke menggunakan sisi tajam dipunggung,

Wushhhhhhhhhhhh...6x

Bagaikan ribuan jarum, itulah yang dilihat Sasuke kini. Melihat hal itu Sasuke hanya memandang datar serangan tersebut.

"Huh, tidak bisa menghindari serangan rupanya, kalau begitu.." gumam Sasuke

 _ **DIVINE MODE : PERFECT SUSANOO**_

Yah salah satu kemampuan Infernos milik Sasuke yaitu Perfect Susanoo, Perfect Susanoo adalah mode dimana Infernos Sasuke berubah dan terlapisi astral ungu layak Tenguu raksasa lengkap dengan zirah zaman kendo dan sayap dikedua punggungya tersebut. Selain itu jangan lupakan perisai Yato no Kagami dan Kusanagi no Tsurugi yang melengkapi Perfect Susanoo milik Infernos Sasuke.

BLAAAAAAAARRRRR..6x

Ledakan pun terjadi disekitar Sasuke, kabut debu kemudian menyelimuti lokasi itu akan tetapi semua serangan para Gargoyle tidak membuahkan hasil setelah melihat Inferno Sasuke masih tegak berdiri disana. yah berkat Yato no Kagami, serangan para Gargoyle itu berhasil dihancurkan dengan mudah.

"Hn, sekarang giliranku berdansa" gumam Sasuke.

 _ **DIVINE BLACKLIGHTNING: KUSANAGI BLACKLIGHTNING SWORD**_

Rupanya Sasuke menggabungkan elemen petir hitam miliknya dengan Kusanagi Perfect Susanoo miliknya. Bunyi 'Clip' terdengar membahana dilokasi itu

dengan mengaktifkan Kusanagi Blacklightning Blade miliknya dia pun langsung melesat menebas musuh-musuhnya diudara, Sasuke pun menari-menari secara bebas diudara untuk menebas para musuh disana. dia menebas dari setengah 45 ekor gargoyle tersebut dengan waktu kurang dari 1,5 menit.

 _Craaasssssssshhhhh...3x_

 _Bzzzzttttttttt...3x_

 _Duaaaaarrrrrrrrrrr...3x_

"Masih belum" gumam Sasuke

Setelah bergumam, tiba-tiba diatas para Gargoyle itu muncul lingkaran sihir raksasa, rupanya lingkaran sihir itu milik Infernos Sasuke

 _ **DIVINE BLACKLIGHTNING : KIRIN**_

Setelah itu munculah Naga petir hitam dilangit. Teriakan naga itu bahkan mengalahkan auman para Gargoyle tersebut, kilatannya bahkan menyinari langit malam tersebut. Bunyi 'Clip2x' bahkan terdengar beberapa puluhan kilometer.

"Dengan in berakhir sudah, lenyaplah" gumam Sasuke sambil menggerakan tangan Infernos kiri miliknya kearah para gargoyle itu. Sontak mengikuti isyarat itu Kirin kemudian melesat kencang menuju gerombolan para Gargoyle itu.

WOOSSSSSHHHHHHH.

BZZZZZZZTTTT...3x

CLIIPPPPP...3x

BLLAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR...3x

Hancur sudah tubuh dari 45 ekor Gargoyle tersebut akibat sengatan Kirin milik Infernos Sasuke, tubuh mereka hancur seperti abu, bekas gosong dan terbakar itu pun tecipta di lokasi itu. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas sebagai tanda bahwa pekerjaan nya sudah selesai. Sedangkan Eugeo dan Kirito hanya terperangah melihat kerusakan yang ditimbulkan akibat serangan Kirin.

"Woow seperti biasa kau memang hebat Sasuke" ucap Eugeo

"Hnn, Satsuga _**Kurorai no Kiryuu Shinsou**_ " ucap Kirito sambil memberikan pujian.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar pujian dari kedua sahabat karibnya itu.

"Hn, kalian ini terlalu melebihkan saja, bukankah kalian juga hebat, lihat masing2 dari kalian saja sudah mengalahkan 45 ekor Gargoyle" ucap Sasuke

"Yah tapi tetap saja menurutku masih ada orang yang lebih kuat dariku, terlebih lagi akan banyak orang kuat muncul di acara Dragon Festa ulang tahun Kerajaan baru nanti" ucap Sasuke

"Hmm kau benar, tapi aku tekankan padamu, kali ini kita pasti akan memenangkan Turnamen itu, kau tahu kan hadiah yang didapat dari turnamen itu" ucap Kirito

"Hnn, 10 besar ranking Dragon Festa akan di angkat menjadi Integrity Dragon Knight?" ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"yah. Karena itulah kita berjuang mati-matian untuk memenangkan turnamen itu" ujar Eugeo

"yah kau benar, kali ini kita akan berjuang keras untuk itu" ujar Sasuke sambil menerawang langit yang dipenuhi awan

Sasuke memang mempunyai tujuan untuk menjadi pasukan Integrity Dragon Knight, agar memudahkan dirinya untuk mencari kakaknya yaitu Uchiha Itachi yang dikabarkan menghilang saat percobaan Kudeta Kerajaan uchiha 5 tahun lalu.

Yah, menjadi Integrity Dragon Knight merupakan hal sangat prestisius bagi para Dragon Knight, bisa dibilang Integrity Dragon Knight adalah pasukan perdamaian dibawah Royal Alliance, pasukan ini dibentuk atas pakta Saint Amoria. Sebuah pakta sebagai dasar pembentukan Royal Alliance dan Integrity Dragon Knight akibat dampak dari Perang Dunia Dragon Knight III yang membawa banyak kehancuran bagi dunia.

Terlebih dengan kehancuran beberapa kerajaan besar seperti Namikaze, atau perubahan geopolitik dengan jatuhnya Arcadia membuat situasi dunia semakin terancam, oleh karena itulah pada 5 tahun lalu di Saint Amoria, 10 Kerajaan telah menyekapati Pakta Saint Amoria. Dengan membentuk Royal Alliance dan Integrity Dragon Knight.

Integrity Dragon Knight merupakan gabungan Dragon Knight dari 10 Kerajaan anggota Royal Alliance, tugas memelihara perdamaian dunia serta mendukung peranan Royal Alliance dalam upaya menjaga perdamaian Dunia, para perwira Integrity Dragon Knight biasanya dipilih melalui seleksi, atau juga mengambil para lulusan Dragon Knight dari beberapa Akademi di 10 Kerajaaan, dan juga mereka mengambil setiap anggota baru dari Dragon Festa antar anggota Royal Alliance. Tentunya pada Dragon Festa atau festival murid Akademi Dragon Knight, mereka mendapat hak istimewa untuk langsung menjadi perwira Integrity Dragon Knight.

Royal Alliance adalah Aliansi 10 Kerajaan yang berpengaruh didunia. Mereka semua memegang penting dalam percaturan politik Dunia. 10 kerajaan itu bahkan menaungi beberapa negara kecil dengan mekanisme persemakmuran. Karena itulah hanya ada 10 anggota saja dari Royal Alliance.

10 Kerajaan itu adalah Atismata, Asturias, Gremory, Nordlangarth, Riessfeld, Saint Amoria, Uchiha, Vermillion, Wallenstein, Yatogami. Itu semua adalah Kerajaan besar yang paling berpengaruh didunia

Dimulai dari Atismata, walau baru berdiri 5 tahun lalu, tetapi sebagai penerus Kerajaan lama Arcadia, Kerajaan Atismata bisa dibilang mempunyai kekuatan mumpuni dari segi militer, dengan dukungan puluhan Akademi Dragon Knight yang berkualitas dan juga Atismata ditetapkan sebagai markas pusat Integrity Dragon Kngiht, membuat Kerajaan ditengah benua ini mendapat peran di percaturan politik dunia.

Kemudian Asturias, yang begitu mengandalkan kemajuan ilmu pengetahuan dan teknologi yang termuktahir membuat kerajaan ini layak menjadi anggota Royal Alliance, lalu disisi lain Gremory sebagai Kerajaan terbesar kedua setelah Norlangarth juga mendapat perhatian tersendiri.

Jangan lupakan peran Kerajaan Norlangarth, meski Kerajaan ini terletak diutara Benua, yang membuat salju putih menutupi hampir seluruh wilayah kerajaan setiap tahunnya akan tetapi peran nya sangat vital bagi Royal Alliance, itu dikarenakan hampir ¾ pasukan Integrity Dragon Knight berasal dari Kerajaan ini.

Kemudian Saint Amoria, disebut sebagai Kerajaan Suci, karena pada mulanya Kerajaan ini terbentuk di masa awal dunia, sang pelindung Wilheim Dulio Elba van Astrea telah banyak memberikan pengaruh pada Dunia baik dalam bidang politik, hukum, pendidikan dan tatanan bangsa. Saint Amoria terkenal dengan aliran pedang Astrea yang begitu melegenda pada saat perang antar Kerajaan, dan faktor terakhir adalah di Kerajaan Saint Amoria lah Royal Alliance dilahirkan. oleh karena itu peran Saint Amoria sangat penting bagi Royal Alliance.

Kemudian Kerajaan Uchiha, Kerajaan belambang kipas tradisional ini awalnya adalah musuh beberapa Kerajaan besar seperti Norlangarth, Vermillion, maupun Gremory. Akan tetapi perubahan geopolitik terjadi dikerajaan Uchiha dimana Madara Uchiha berhasil digulingkan oleh putranya sendiri Fugaku Uchiha, Fugaku Uchiha membuat perubahan besar bagi Kerajaan Uchiha, yang awal Kerajaan ini dikenal sebagai Kerajaan Tirai besi berubah menjadi Kerajaan pengayom negara-negara kecil, bersama Fugaku lah Uchiha membentuk persekutuan dengan Namikaze, akan tetapi sayangnya Namikaze terlebih dahulu hancur saat Percobaan kudeta Uchiha pada 5 tahun lalu pemberontak. Uchiha memiliki reputasi besar terhadapa 10 Kerajaan lainnya, disamping pengalamannya yang sangat mumpuni kerana sudah menghadapi 3 perang Dunia Dragon Knight, Uchiha juga merupakan salah satu pencetus ide pakta Saint Amoria, karena itulah peran Uchiha sangat diperhintungkan bagi Royal Alliance.

Selanjutnya Vermillion, Kerajaan yang dikenal sebagai penghasil anggur terbaik diseluruh benua, selain bidang industri juga terbilang maju dibandingkan 10 kerajaan lainya, Vermillion juga dikenal sebagai Negeri 1000 tulip merah. Tentunya Vermillion juga berperan didalam Royal Alliance karena ratu pertama Vermillion juga sebagai 5 raja pendiri Royal Alliance, bersama Atismata, Saint Amoria, Uchiha, Norlangarth.

Selanjutnya Riessfeld, Kerajaan ini terkenal sebagai lumbung pangan dunia, sektor pertanian dan pertenakan sangat maju, terlebih Kerajaan ini mempunyai iklim yang cocok untuk gandum dan jagung, membuat Kerajaan ini sebagai sentra pangan dunia, Riessfeld hampir memegang 60% penyalur gandum didunia, hal ini membuat peran Riessfeld begitu penting bagi Royal Alliance.

Lalu ada Kerajaaan Wallenstein, Kerajaan yang dikenal negeri 1000 emas, yah di Kerajaan ini emas merupakan produk ekspor andalan Kerajaan, selain itu dinegeri ini juga begitu banyak sumber minyak dan gas, yang membuat Negeri ini dijuluki sebagai Negeri tambang, Wallenstein memegang peranan penting dalam suplai energi Dunia, karena itu perannya sangat vital bagi Royal Alliance.

Dan terakhir Yatogami, dikenal sebagai Kerajaan tanah besi, dikarenakan Kerajaan ini begitu banyak tambang besi dan baja, dan jangan lupakan Yatogami sangat dikenal sebagai negeri yang tetap mempertahankan budayanya seperti aliran pedang Itoryuu, Nitoryuu dan Santoryuu, dibandingkan Negeri lainnya, Yatogami memang dikenal sebagai Negeri para samurai, walau begitu Yatogami tetap terbuka dengan perkembangan, kini mereka sudah menggunakan Dragon ride dalam pasukan keamanannya, ditambah dengan Aliran pedang khasnya, membuat pasukan Keamanan Yatogami mempunyai ciri khas tersendiri, hal ini menambah bukti bahwa peran mereka dalam Royal Alliance cukup unik dan khas.

Dengan 10 Kerajaan besar, Royal Alliance menjalankan perannya sebagai pengayom Dunia, mereka terus berupaya menjaga perdamain yang mereka raih dengan darah dan korban jiwa, karena itu Royal Alliance membuat Integrity Dragon Knight untuk menghadapi ancaman dari kaum terorisme.

Yah itulah yang ingin dituju oleh Sasuke, menjadi Integrity Dragon Knight dan mengejar tujuan lainnya, yaitu membuka misteri hilangnya kakak tercintanya tersebut.

* * *

 _ **Hosea Academy, Atismata**_

Kini waktu sudah menujukan pukul 12 siang, tentunya para murid kali ini mengisi waktu luang dengan makan siang dikatin, ada juga yang makan siang bersama dikelas, akan tetapi kali sang tokoh utama kita, si pemuda pirang berambut jabrik berkulit tan ini sedang menikmati udara di musim semi.

Yah Naruto kini tengah berbaring dibawah pohon, rupanya dia tengah bermalas-malasn dibawah rindangnya pohon, selain itu dia sendiri tengah mengamati awan yang bergerak secara dinamis dilangit biru tersebut. Yah kegiatan itu memang rutin dilakukan olehnya untuk melepaskan penat dan stress yang terkadang melanda dirinya. Seperti beberapa saat lalu, saat ia terus dihadiahi beberapa pertanyaan mengenai hubungannya dengan Stella Vermillion sang Putri Vermellion tersebut, bahkan Adiknya Naruko pun tidak mau kalah untuk meminta klarifikasi soal pengakuan Stella itu, tentunya bukan dengan sikap yang manis, melainkan seperti seorang wanita yang meminta penjelasan terhadap pacarnya yang tertangkap basah sedang selingkuh dihadapannya.

Tentunya melihat tingkah semua cewek dikelasnya yang begitu heboh dengan perkataan Stella tersebut, membuat Naruto hanya memukul keningnya yang sudah mengerut tersebut. Dan selanjutnya dia pun akhirnya memutuskan lari, ketika ia ditatap memita pertanggung jawaban oleh para Siswi dikelasnya itu.

"Fuhhh Akhirnya, aku bebas" gumam Naruto

Ah kini begitulah perasaan Naruto, dirinya begitu lega dan santai saat ini juga akan tetapi semuanya buyar ketika.

"Bebas apa Naruto-kun?" gumam suara feminim itu

Sontak Naruto terperanjat mendengar suara itu,

' _Suara itu, Jangan-jangan..!_ ' pikir panik Naruto

Yah Naruto benar-benar panikm, suara itu sangat dikenalnya, perasaanya sendiri mulai was-was, sejenak Naruto mulai mengalihkan manik Shapire nya kearah sumber suara itu, sedikit menggerakan lehernya dengan patah-patah, rupanya tepat disamping Naruto berbaring kini, ada gadis muda bersurai merah bergaya twintail, dia memiliki kulit putih mulus dan juga jangan lupakan manik mata yang sesuai dengan warna rambutnya itu.

Naruto sendiri hanya tersenyum kikuk melihat sosok itu, rupanya dia adalah Stella Vermillion, salah satu teman masa kecilnya yang kini mulai menghantui hidupnya yang tenang tersebut. Stella kini tampaknya tersenyum manis kepada Naruto, senyumannya itu bahkan mampu melelehkan hati para pemuda saat menatap senyumnya yang menawan itu, akan tetapi bagi Naruto kini senyum itu ibarat Shinigami yang tengah menjemputnya dan mengantarkannya menuju Neraka, Aura kematian begitu terpancar dan membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri ketakutan.

' _Kami-sama, jika kau memang mau menjemputku, hamba mohon jangan bawa hamba bersama Shinigami didepan hamba ini, Hamba belum siap Kami-sama'_ jerit Naruto dalam hati.

"Ah hehehehehe, maksud ku aku bebas bisa menikmati pemandang awan disini, ah yah itu.. begitu maksudku" ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"Kau tidak mencoba untuk melarikan diri dariku kan Naruto-kun" ujar Stella dengan nada lembut dan sambil tersenyum manis akan tetapi bagi Naruto itu adalah senyuman kematian untuknya.

"Ah tidak-tidak, kok aku tidak menghindarimu Stella-chan" ujar Naruto dengan nada gagap dan diwajah tannya itu dibasahi keringat dingin sebagai tanda ketakutan.

"Lalu kenapa kamu malah pergi duluan, padahal kamu udah janji sama aku, untuk makan siang bersama" ujar Stella dengan nada menyelidik.

"Ah.. soal itu yah... ah itu.." ucap Naruto dengan nada gagap.

"Itu apa. Naruto-kun?" ucap Stella sambil terus tersenyum manis.

Naruto kini mulai panik melihat senyuman manis Stella bagaikan dewi kematian untuknya, ' Ah ayolah otak bodoh, berpikirlah.. bisa gawat kalau Stella-chan marah padaku' gumam batin Naruto

Dilihat disamping Stella tampaknya ada 2 bento, Naruto pun akhirnya menemukan ide pengalihan agar kemarahan Stella padanya mereda.

"Ah Stella-chan, ngomong-ngomong itu apa yang ada disampingmu? Apa itu bento?" tanya Naruto

"Hmmppff udah tahu ini bento, kenapa malah nanya!" ucap Stella dengan nada judes.

"Ah jadi itu Bento yah aku kira apa, oh yah apa itu Bento buatanmu Stella-chan?" ucap Naruto

"Memang kenapa kalau buatanku, apa hubungannya coba?" tanya Stella

"Ah tidak aku Cuma bertanya, tapi kalau dilihat-lihat ada 2 bento disampingmu, apa itu memang punyamu ?" tanya Naruto

"Hmppfhh sebenarnya yang satu laginya ini untuk temanku, tapi karena hari ini tidak datang, jadinya bento yang satu ini terpaksa kumakan" ucap Stella sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Soukka, kalau begitu daripada terbuang percuma lebih baik untukku saja Stella-chan, bagaimana?" tanya Naruto

"Emangnya kamu belum makan siang Naruto-kun?" tanya Stella dengan nada penasaran.

"Heheh iyah kebetulan aku sih belum makan siang, soalnya hari ini kantin penuh sesak jadinya aku malas makan siang, nah bagaimana Stella-chan dari pada mubazir, mendingan buat aku saja?" tawar Naruto

Mendengar tawaran Naruto tentu Stella begitu senang, padahal tujuan dia sebenarnya adalah membuat Naruto mencicipi bento buatannya, tapi kali ini Naruto sendiri malah menawarkan dirinya untuk mencicipi Bento buatannya itu. Tentu dirinya tidak perlu lagi untuk memaksa Naruto memakan bento buatanya itu.

"Hmppffhh mau bagaimana lagi, dari pada terbuang percuma, lebih baik untukmu saja!" ucap Stella sambil bersikap Tsundere. Kemudian dirinya memberikan salah satu bento buatannya kepada si pemuda tercinta itu.

'Yes, berhasil juga mengalihkan kemarahan Stella, kalau begini kan aman.' pikir Naruto

"Wahh Arigatou Stella-chan, pas banget nih perutku lagi keroncongan." ucap Naruto sambil menyambar bento milik Stella itu.

Naruto dan Stella pun membuka bento masing-masing. Tampak didalam bento Naruto kini adalah Karaage, Onigiri dan beberapa salad disana. Naruto benar-benar berbinar-binar saat melihat bento buatan Stella tersebut. Bahkan terlihat air liur Naruto sendiri mulai menetes saat melihat bento dihadapannya tersebut. Melihat hal itu Stella sendiri hanya terkekeh kecil saat melihat teman sekaligus pria yang ia cintai sejak kecil itu belum berubah sama sekali

'Dia masih saja begitu, dasar Naruto-kun tak pernah berubah hihihi' pikir Stella

Naruto yang merasa ditertawai merasa janggal pada Stella, padahal dirinya memang lapar kenapa dirinya malah ditertawai seperti itu pikir dirinya.

"Kenapa diam saja, Naruto-kun, sebaiknya jangan dipelototi bentonya, nanti yang ada air liur mu malah netes kemari" ucap Stella.

"Hah yah... yah.. ku makan nih, Ittadakimasu!" ucap Naruto

Dengan semangat Naruto mulai melahap bento tersebut, mulai dari Onigiri dan dilanjutkan dengan beberapa potong Karaage, Naruto begitu menikmati Bento buatan Stella tersebut. Yah memang dirasakan Naruto saat memakan Bento buatan sahabat kecil itu memang lezat, sehingga dia begitu lahap memakannya. Stella sendiri melihat Naruto memakan bento buatanya itu hanya memandang cemas, dirinya terus saja berpikir apa masakan buatannya itu enak dilidah sang pemuda yang ia cintai tersebut.

"Ano.. Naruto-kun, bagaimana bentonya? Apa Enak atau.. tidak?" tanya Stellla dengan nada terbata-bata.

"Huhh Innhie sangakk Wuanggekkyy..." ucap Naruto yang masih mengunyah Onigiri tersebut

"Huh maksudnya gmna sih Naruto-kun?" tanya Stella tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Naruto.

 **GLUKKK**

Naruto pun kemudian menelan Onigiri yang telah ia kunyah, agar ia bisa berbicara jelas dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Ah maksudku bento ini sunggu lezat kok Stella-cha" ucap Naruto

"Hontou ?" tanya Stella

"Uhm hontou dayo, bento ini sunggu lezat Stella-chan, tak kusangka kamu bisa memasak dengan baik, kalau gak percaya lihat saja bento ini, hampir kosong lompong karena sudah kuhabiskan" ucap Naruto

"Tidak-tidak kok Naruto-kun, kamu berlebihan banget memujinya, masakanku hanya biasa saja." sanggah Stella.

"Masa sih biasa?, buktinya saja aku memakannya dengan lahap, yah asal kamu tahu saja, orang yang menjadi suamimu nanti pasti sangat beruntung kalau punya istri sepertimu, sudah cantik, bisa memasak dan juga dia seorang bangsawan lagi" ucap Naruto dengan polos sambil mengunyah Onigiri selanjutnya.

Naruto memang mengucapkan nya dengan apa adanya, yah memang betul jika ada orang memiliki Stella tentu saja sangat beruntung, dia mempunyai paras yang cantik, bisa memasak, dan jangan lupakan dia seorang bangsawan, tentu pemuda mana yang tidak beruntung mendapatkan istri seperti Stella Vermillion.

Tapi bagi sang empu yang dipuji oleh Naruto, tentu wajahnya kini sudah berhias noda merah layaknya surai rambutnya merah maroon, yah yang dia rasakan kini adalah wajahnya mulai memanas, detak jantungnya mulai berdetak, dan timbul imajinasi kalau dirinya sudah menikah dengan Naruto, dan dirinya tiap pagi selalu menyiapkan sarapan untuk Naruto.

' _Aku dibilang Istri yang baik oleh Naruto-kun'_ pikir Stella.

Lama-lama bayang yang tidak-tidak terngiang dipikiran Stella, tentu dia mulai menjerit tidak jelas ditempat, sedangkan Naruto hanya sweetdrop saat melihat Stella tiba-tiba menjerit tidak jelas.

"Oh hei Stella-chan , kenapa kamu malah teriak-teriak gak jelas begitu, apa kamu kerasukan hantu" ucap Naruto

Sontak mendengar teguran Naruto membuat Stella sadar dari lamunan tingkat langit ke 7 tersebut.

"Apa sih, aku gak kerasukan hantu tahu!" sanggah Stella

"Lah buktinya, kamu malah teriak-teriak gak jelas begitu, aku kira kamu kerasukan roh jahat, kalau memang iya kamu kerasukan roh jahat, tinggal aku sembur aja dengan segelas air ini" ucap Naruto sambil memegang segelas air.

' _Dasar Baka Naruto!, gak peka banget sih dia, masa aku yang lagi kasmaran denganya malah dikatain kerasukan roh jahat!'_ pikir Stella merutuki ketidakpekaan sang pemuda yang ia cintai itu.

"Mou apa sih! Sudah kubilang aku gak kerasukan roh jahat!, hah dasar baka naruto!" ucap Stella tiba-tiba saja berdiri lalu meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terbengong melihat tingkahnya itu. Dirinya hanya memalingkan wajahnya agar tak terlihat Naruto, yah karena akibat ucapan si pemuda pirang itu, kini jantungnya malah makin berdegup tidak karuan.

"Loh kenapa dia pergi sih, huh dasar aneh, tadi dia memaksaku untuk makan siang bersama dan sekarang dia malah pergi begitu saja, hah perempuan memang merepotkan" gumam Naruto

Dan acara makan siang itu pun terpaksa dilanjutkan Naruto dengan seorang diri tanpa kehadiran Stella disana.

* * *

 _ **Skip Time.**_

 _ **Unknown Place**_

Disebuah tempat tak dikenal terdapat sesosok pria bersurai hitam jabrik tengah menunggu hal yang menurutnya cukup penting, dia sendiri tidak memperlihatkan rupanya dengan gamblang, yah bisa dibilang begitu dikarenakan sosoknya kini hanya memakai jubah hitam dengan hodie dan wajahnya pun tertutup topeng mirip seperti amon ra, karena dia tidak memakai hodie miliknya, surai hitam jabrik miliknya ikut terlihat. Selain itu dirinya juga mempunyai pedang hitam seperti muramasa, pedang itu diletakan disamping pinggannya tersebut.

Tak beberapa detik kemudian datang sesosok seperti wanita muda dengan surai abu-abu sebahu miliknya, tampaknya dia adalah orang yang ditunggu oleh si pria bertopeng itu.

"Hn, lama sekali, aku sudah menunggumu sejak 1 jam lalu" ucap Pria bertopeng tersebut.

"Maaf, aku baru saja tiba, ini dikarenakan ada beberapa urusan yang harus kuselesaikan" ucap sosok itu.

"Hn, untung saja aku adalah orang yang begitu menghargai toleransi, jika tidak mungkin saja aku akan sedikit memberi hadiah pada bossmu itu" ucap Pria bertopeng itu.

"Ma...ma.. ma... jangan terbawa emosi begitu, lagipula aku sudah meminta maaf bukan." Ucap sosok itu.

"Baiklah sekarang aku akan memaafkanmu tetapi lain kali, mungkin aku akan memberikan sedikit tarian untukmu" ucap Pria bertopeng.

"ahahaha, kau bisa saja Zord-san, tapi maaf saja, asal kau tahu kamu pasti tidak akan bisa mudah menari bersamaku" ucap Wanita tersebut

 **SRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Ucapan wanita tentu membuat Zord sendiri langsung menghunuskan pedangnya itu tepat dileher siwanita tersebut, tampak Zord kali ini tidak begitu suka dipermaikan oleh sosok yang dihadapnya tersebut

"Kau yakin? Jika kau ingin melakukan nya sekarang, aku tentu akan senang hati menerimanya" ucap Zord sambil menodongkan pedang Murumasa miliknya.

Tetapi bukannya terlihat panik, wanita tersebut malah tersenyum santai melihat Zord mengacungkan Muramasa miliknya itu terhadapnya, sepertinya sang wanita terlihat begitu menguasai emosi dirinya itu.

"Ah maaf atas ketidaksopananku barusan, aku tadi hanya bercanda berkata seperti itu Zord-san" ucap wanita itu sambil tersenyum palsu.

Mendengar perkataan sang wanita itu, Zord pun langsung menyimpan kembali Muramasa miliknya itu kedalam sarung pedangnya tersebut. Sang wanita pun mulai bernafas lega melihat hal itu, kali ini ia berhasil mencairkan suasana yang cukup tegang tersebut.

"Hah baiklah, aku tak ingin membuatmu menunggu lama lagi, perkenalkan namaku Hayes, aku adalah utusan dari Fugil Arcadia-sama, senang bertema dengan anda Zord Elfildog-sama" ucap Hayes

"Hn jadi kau memang benar utusan Arcadia?" tanya Zord masih meragukan sosok yang dihadapannya itu.

"Benar sekali Zord-sama, aku adalah utusan dari Kerajaan lama, aku datang kesini atas perintah Fugil-sama, agar menawarkan kesepakatan padamu untuk bekerja sama" jelas Hayes

"Bekerja sama, memangnya untuk apa dan apa untungnya bagiku?" tanya Zord

"baiklah akan kujelaskan, sebenarnya kami Kerajaan lama sedang melakukan upaya untuk mengkudeta Kerajaan baru, untuk itu kami melakukan banyak hal untuk mewujudkan itu, demi membangun kembali Kejayaan Arcadia yang runtuh akibat bangsa hina Atisamata 5 tahun lalu. Yah salah satunya adalah membangkitkan Ragnarok untuk dipergunakan dalam tujuan itu" jelas Hayes.

"Lalu apa hubunganya dengaku?" ucap Zord

"yah ini semua memang ada hubungannya dengan Zord-sama, kami dari Kerajaan lama ingin menawarkan kerjasama pada anda untuk membangkitkan Ragnarok yang kami idamkan tersebut. Jika anda menerima tawaran kami, tentu akan ada beberapa keuntungan yang anda dapat?" jelas Hayes.

"Hn jika itu menarik untukku, aku akan siap membantu kalian tapi jika tidak ada yang menarik bagiku, silahkan kau pergi kehadapan bossmu itu dan katakan padanya bahwa aku sama sekali tidak tertarik" ucap Zord

"Hmm tentu ini adalah tawaran yang menarik, aku datang kesini tentu tidak datang tanpa membawa hal menarik untukmu Zord-sama" ucap Hayes

Kemudian Hayes pun memberikan sebuah buku tua yang sudah usang itu kepada Zord, melihat apa yang diberikan Hayes, Zord pun hanya mengernyitkan alisnya sebagai tanda tak begitu mengerti, namun Hayes sendiri tetap memberikan isyarat pada Zord agar mau membuka isi buku usang tersebut. Zord pun lalu membuka isi buku tersebut, dan membaca halaman demi halaman, dan tak berselang lama matanya pun mulai melebar saat melihat apa yang ada didalam buku tersebut. Dia pun kemudian membaca seksama apa yang terkandung didalam buku itu, dan tak beberapa lama setelah ia membaca kembali beberapa kalimat tersebut, Zord pun mulai menyeringai melihat apa yang ia dapat.

"Hahahaha omoshiroi..., omoshiroi.., menarik sekali yang kalian tawarkan" ucap Zord sambil menutup buku usang tersebut.

" Benar bukan yang aku bilang, aku sudah mengatakan padamu, bahwa kami tidak akan mencoba memberikan penawaran untukmu kalau memang tidak menarik untukmu" ucap Hayes

"Hn baiklah, aku mengerti, aku akan membantu kalian dalam upaya penaklukan Atismata, tapi asalkan kalian bisa memberikan apa yang ada didalam buku ini" ucap Zord.

"Jadi kau memang menerima penawaran dari kami?" tanya Hayes

"Yah, kita akan bekerja sama untuk mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan, aku akan membantu kalian dalam rencana kudeta Atismata, dan kalian juga harus membantuku mendapatkan Artefak tersebut, setelah semua tercapai maka kerja sama diantara kita akan berakhir" ucap Zord

"Baiklah terima kasih atas pengertian anda Zord-sama, tentu kami akan senang jika kita berdua saling bekerja sama untuk menggapai tujuan kita masing-masing" ucap Hayes.

"Hn, tapi ingat jika kalian berani saja mengkhianatiku, aku tidak akan segan-segan pada kalian meskipun aku harus memotong kepala Fugil Arcadia sekalipun" ucap Zord sambil mengeluarkan tatapan intimidasi pada Hayes.

"Tenang saja Zord-sama, kami dari Kerajaan lama tidak pernah mengikari janji kami buat pada siapapun" ucap Hayes

"Hn bagus, jika begitu aku sangat menantikan kerja sama kita" ucap Zord

"Hm aku juga Zord-sama, Arcadia juga tentu sangat menantikan kerja sama ini " ucap Hayes sambil tersenyum.

Zord pun menerima tawaran kerja sama ini dengan menjabat tangan Hayes, kini mereka berdua mememulai kesepakatan itu untuk mencapai tujuan yang mereka inginkan.

' _Dengan ini Redmoon Eye akan semakin dekat denganmu,_ _ **Dagan Zoat**_ ' ucap Zord dalam hati.

* * *

 _ **Skip Time**_

 _ **Croosfeed Capital City, Atismata**_

Disebuah menara lonceng, kini terdapat 2 orang berbeda gender tengah menikmati pemandang kota disana, yah kota bisa terlihat dari menara itu, mengingat menara tersebut merupakan salah satu menara yang tertinggi di Crossfeed, pemadangannya begitu indah sehingga membuat terkagum-kagum sang wanita bersurai pirang bergaya ponytail tersebut.

Sedangkan sang pria bersurai abu-abu itu hanya tersenyum kecil melihat sang wanita itu begitu menikmati pemandangan dari menara tersebut.

Mereka berdua awalnya hanya berjalan-jalan bersama ditengah kota, tentu dengan pemaksaan sang gadis untuk jalan bersama, dengan kedok untuk membantu pekerjaannya, akan tetapi semuanya malah berakhir dengan pergi bersama, begitulah kenapa mereka bisa sampai disini.

"Wah indahnya, aku tak menyangka kalau di Crossfeed ada tempat sebagus ini" ucap sang Wanita tersebut.

"Benarkan? sudah kubilang Lisha-sama, kalau tempat ini sangat indah dan nyaman lagi" ucap sang Pria

"Umm kau benar Lux, ini benar-benar menakjubkan, aku bahkan tak menyangka kalau ada tempat seindah ini" gumam Lisha

Ya seperti itulah yang dirasakan Lisha kini, melirik pemadangan kota dari ketinggian benar-benar menakjubkan untuknya terlebih biasanya dia sering sekali berada dalam kawasan sekolah atau pun istana jadi dia tak begitu mengetahui hal ini.

"lalu sejak kapan kamu bisa tahu ada tempat sebagus ini?" ucap Lisha

"Um kira-kira saat aku kerja serabutan dulu disini, aku sering kok membersihkan tempat ini, jadi aku bisa tahu tempat ini, dan pada akhirnya aku malah menyukai tempat ini " ucap Lux sambil tersenyum melihat pemadangan kota

Angin sepoi sendiri berhembus menerpa mereka berdua, terasa begitu lembut dan sejuk, begitu juga dengan Lisha rasakan kini, berdua dengan Lux membuatnya merasa nyaman, bahkan saat melihat senyum Lux tadi, wajah Lisha sendiri mulai merona merah.

Sejenak mengusir lamunannya itu Lisha pun kembali menatap indahnya pemadangan kota Crossfeed.

"Hmm Pangeran yang kerja serabutan ya" gumam Lisha dengan suara perlahan

Namun tampaknya suaranya itu masih terdengar oleh Lux

"Hmm Lisha-sama tadi apa mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Lux

"Ah bukan apa-apa kok, Cuma aku tadi berpikir kamu itu orang yang hebat ya Lux, selama ini kamu bisa mandiri mengurus keperluan hidupmu" ucap Lisha

"Ah Lisha-sama bisa saja, menurutku itu bukan hal perlu dibanggakan, bagiku ini bukanlah apa-apa. Berbeda dengan Lisha-sama, bisa menguasai Divine Dragon Ride, seorang murid elit Hosea Academy dan juga seorang calon Ratu yang dihormati dinegeri ini, tentu nya bukan apa-apa dibandingan seorang mantan pangeran yang kerja serabutan ini" puji Lux

Tetapi bagi Lisha sendiri ucapan Lux tadi seperti menusuk hatinya, kalau boleh ia mengutarakan perasaannya kini, ia begitu sakit mendengar penuturan sang pemuda bersurai silver itu, karena baginya kini, menjadi seorang pewaris tahta Kerajaan Atismata hanya sebuah topeng semata.

Semuanya yang dirasakannya kini adalah "Kepalsuan"

Dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan Lisha tiba-tiba berjalan menuju bangian pinggir menara yang membuat Lux kaget bukan main.

"Eh Lisha-sama, kenapa Anda malah kesana, itu berbahaya, cepat kembalilah!" bujuk Lux

"hmm apanya calon ratu?" gumam Lisha dengan nada dingin

"..."

"Sekarang aku bertanya padamu Lux Arcadia, Bagaimana cara menjadi ratu yang baik?" tanya Lisha

Tidak ada jawaban dari Lux, karena dirinya sendiri juga tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Apakah kau masih ingat soal lambang Kerajaan lama ditubuhku ini, ya semua itu karena peristiwa itu, 5 tahun lalu saat aku ditangkap oleh Kerajaan lama sebagai sandera untuk melawan ayahku yang kala itu memimpin kudeta dulu, mereka kira dengan berbuat seperti itu mereka bisa menghentikan kudeta tersebut, tapi kenyataannya benar-benar salah" ucap Lisha

"..."

"Asal kamu tahu, walau aku dijadikan sandera oleh Kerajaan lama, tetap saja Kudeta itu terjadi, dan lebih ironinya lagi Ayahku malah meninggalkanku" ucap Lisha

Mendengar penuturan Lisha Lux sangat terhenyak akan hal itu, ia sendiri tak menyangka kalau Lisha akan mengalami hal itu

"Sungguh ironi bukan, keluarga ku meninggalkanku disana, dan aku malah mendapatkan tanda ini sebagai aib ditubuhku, aku bisa saja untuk membunuh diriku disana, tapi tetap saja aku tak bisa melakukannya, dan pada akhirnya aku malah ikut dalam bagian Kerajaan baru, karena hanya aku dan ArteMesia sebagai keturunan murni dinasti pertama yang menggantikan ayahku yang sudah meninggal, ya hanya ikatan darah ini yang menyelamatkan ku dan menutupi aibku selama ini" ucap Lisha

"..."

"Dan satu hal lagi, mungkin aku bukan lah orang tepat menjadi ratu, mungkin hanya Artemesia-lah yang tepat untuk negeri ini" ucap Lisha

"..."

"Lux, apa rasanya berat ketika kamu kehilangan status Pangeranmu serta Negaramu?, Ketika kamu mengerti akan hal itu, pasti kamu akan mengerti apa yang kurasakan kini" ucap Lisha sambil beranjak pergi meninggalkan Lux sendiri disana

Diam itulah yang dapat dilakukan oleh Lux, tentu ia tak tahu harus berkata apa, karena dirinya sendiri tak mengerti harus berkata apa setelah mendengar cerita Lisha. Walau ia ingin mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan saat mendengar cerita Lisha barusan, tetapi mulut terkunci seakan-akan ia tak mampu untuk berbicara lagi.

' _Aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan Lisha-sama tetapi kenapa aku tak bisa mengatakan padanya'_ gumam Lux dalam hatinya.

* * *

 _ **Next Day**_

 _ **Hosea Academy, Atisamata**_

Cahaya pagi bersinar terang, burung-burung pun berkicauan disana, langit pun terlihat cerah tampak sangat mendukung untuk aktivitas para penduduk seperti bekerja atau bersekolah, terlebih lagi bisa dilihat salah satu sudut Hosea Academy, kini terlihat beberapa murid sedang berlatih disana. Akan tetapi ada hal yang berbeda dilakukan oleh sipemuda bersurai pirang jabrik kali ini.

"Ah mungkin bagian ini masih butuh perbaikan" gumam pemuda bersurai pirang jabrik tersebut.

Ya tampaknya memang ada seseorang sedang memperbaiki Dragon ride miliknya dibengkel sekolah, ya siapa lagi kalau bukan tokoh utama kita Naruto Namikaze, dirinya kini sedang disibukan oleh kegiatan memperbaiki Dragon ride miliknya. Memang banyak sekali kerusakan yang dialami oleh Eris, terlebih melawan Gargoyle yang tiba-tiba muncul kemarin, tentunya membuat Eris mengalami banyak kerusakan akibat melawan yang tak sebanding dengan kemampuanya tersebut.

Tanpa disadari sudah 3 jam ia memperbaiki Eris dengan seorang diri dan hal itu cukup membuatnya lelah.

"Hah lelahnya" ucap Naruto sambil berisitarahat sejenak sambil mengeringkan keringat diwajahnya dengan handuk kecil miliknya.

"Mungkin, setelah perbaikan fisik, aku harus menyetel ulang programnya, dan mengecek kembali beberapa bagian dalamnya, hah aku tak menyangka Eris akan mengalami kerusakan cukup pelik" pikir Naruto

Ya apa mau dikata, bagi Naruto tentu ini adalah risiko yang ditanggungnya karena pertarungan tersebut. Yang terpenting dia berhasil menyelamatkan semuanya meski tak memakai Hyperion sekalipun. Tentunya indetitasnya tak ingin ia ungkapkan mengingat masih banyak musuh yang mengincar dirinya dan teman-temannya, walau tak masalah ia berada dalam bahaya, tetapi bila untuk temannya sendiri Naruto tak mau mengambil pilihan itu. Karena baginya mereka adalah orang yang berharga untuknya.

Tanpa ia sadari, sedari Naruto memperbaiki Eris miliknya, dirinya terus saja diperhatikan oleh gadis bersurai pirang sepinggang bermata manik biru laut, tentunya ia memperhatikan kegiatan Naruto dengan sembunyi-sembunyi, dirinya tentu bersembunyi dibalik pintu depan bengkel. Dirinya terus saja memperhatikan Naruto dengan padangan yang dalam.

' _Padahal aku datang kesini, ingin memberikan bento ini kepada Naruto-kun, tapi aku masih belum memiliki keberanian._ ' batin sang gadis.

Rupanya gadis yang memperhatikan Naruto adalah Artemesia Bell Atismata, sang Calon Ratu Atismata selanjutnya, dia benar-benar jatuh hati dengan pemuda berkumis kucing tersebut, ya sejak dia menyelematkannya pada malam itu, dirinya sudah jatuh hati kepadanya, padahal selama ini ArteMesia adalah tipe wanita yang cenderung menutup dirinya dengan para pria, akan tetapi bagi dirinya Naruto adalah pria yang pertama kali mengisi hatinya tersebut, dia menyukai Naruto bukan dari segi harta, karena harta tentu ia miliki sekarang, lalu paras juga bukan masuk kriterianya, karena bagimya paras bukan jaminan ia bisa hidup bahagia bersama pasanganya, yang membuat ia jatuh hati dengan Naruto adalah, hatinya.

Ya kebaikan hati Naruto memang membuatnya jatuh hati, contohnya saja sikap selalu mementingkan keselamatan orang lain membuat ia jatuh hati padanya. Naruto Namikaze, orang yang diperhatikannya kini.

Ingin sekali mendekat tetapi entah mengapa badannya kali ini tak mau menuruti keinginannya, rasa ia sangat gugup sekali untuk menemuinya

' _andaikan aku mempunyai keberanian aku ingin sekali menemuinya, kami-sama aku mohon tolong bantu aku'_ pikir Artemesia

Dan sepertinya Kami-sama mendengar permohonan Artemesia lewat jalurnya tersendiri, ya sepertinya Naruto sudah mengetahui kalau sudah ada yang memperhatikannya dibalik pintu tersebut. Dengan diam-diam ia pun mengendap-mengendap kesisi sebaliknya melalui pintu samping yang berada dibelakang eris dan menemukan Artemesia sedang mengawasinya sedari tadi.

' _Sebenarnya Mesia-chan apa ada disana, kenapa gak langsung menemuiku saja, aneh banget.'_ pikir Naruto

Lama mengawasi Naruto, Artemesia pun sadar kalau ia sama sekali tak melihat Naruto disana. Dia pun melihat dengan intens ke beberapa sisi dan tidak juga berhasil menemukan si pirang tersebut.

'Are kemana perginya Naruto-kun, cepat sekali dia menghilang' pikir Artemesia

"Ano Mesia-chan, kamu lagi ngapain disitu?" panggil Naruto

Sontak Artemesia seketika terperanjat melihat Naruto sudah berada dibelakangnya. Dirinya betul-betul kaget saat melihat Naruto. Tubuhnya seketika bergerak tanpa kemauan dirinya dan membuat dirinya salah tingkah, kemudian dirinya mencoba menyembunyikan bento buatannya itu dibalik punggungnya tersebut.

"Na-na-naruto-kun kenapa kamu bisa disini dan berapa lama kamu disini? " gumam kaget Artemesia.

"oh soal itu, sebenarnya aku sudah merasakan kalau aku sedang diawasi oleh seseorang, jadi aku putuskan untuk mengeceknya lewat pintu samping, rupanya Mesia-chan yang ada disana dan sebenarnya aku sudah dari tadi kok melihat mengawasi dari sana" ujar Naruto

Artemesia kini merasa tertangkap basah karena sedang menstalker pujaan hatinya tersebut, apalagi mendengar penuturan Naruto barusan membuat wajahnya serasa kepeting rebus

' _Uh sungguh memalukan, kenapa aku bisa ketahuan oleh Naruto-kun'_ pikir Artemesia

"Mesia-chan, kamu tidak apakan? Kenapa wajahmu malah memerah?" tanya Naruto kembali

Sontak pertanyaan itu membuat sang empu salah tingkah bukan main

"Ah iee, aku-aku tidak apa-apa kok, aku baik-baik saja, sungguh Naruto-kun" ucap Artemesia dengan ekspresi gelagapan

"Oh begitu kukira kau kenapa-kenapa?" ujar Naruto

"Ya, aku tak apa kok Naruto-kun, sungguh" ujar Artemesia

"Ya deh aku percaya, terus sebenernya kamu itu sedang apa sih Mesia-chan, ngapain kamu berdiri disitu, kenapa kamu gak masuk saja kedalam bengkel kalau ada perlu?" tanya Naruto

"Ah etoo sebenarnya itu.." ucap gelagapan Artemesia

"Itu itu bagaimana sih?" tanya Naruto

"Ah ya itu sebenarnya aku sudah berada disini sejak Naruto-kun sejak 15 menit yang lalu, awalnya aku sebenarnya ingin bertemu denganmu Naruto-kun , tapi yang aku lihat Naruto-kun sedang sibuk, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menunggu saja" ucap Artemesia

"Oh begitu, lalu kenapa gak masuk saja, lagi pula aku tidak terlalu sibuk juga kok" ujar Naruto

"Tapi, kan yang aku lihat Naruto-kun sedang sibuk-sibuknya memperbaiki Eris, aku takut kalau kehadiranku nanti malah menganggu Naruo-kun" ujar Artemesia

"Mesia-chan, sudah kubilang kalau kamu tak perlu sungkan padaku, jika kamu perlu denganku aku pasti akan membantumu, jadi jangan menganggap kehadiranmu itu malah mengangguku paham" ucap Naruto

"Ya Naruto-kun, aku janji kalau tak akan sungkan lagi denganmu" ujar Artemesia

"Nah baguslah kalau Mesia-chan mengerti, lalu sebenarnya apa yang ada dibelakangmu itu, tadi pas aku lihat kamu sepertinya membawa sesuatu?" tanya Naruto

"Ah ya aku lupa, sebenarnya aku ingin memberikan ini pada Naruto-kun, ini terimalah" ujar Artemesia sambil memberikan kotak bekal makanan itu pada Naruto

Naruto lalu menerima bento buatan Artemesia tersebut. Dirinya mencium aroma yang begitu ia kenal, aroma yang membuat dirinya begitu bersemangat.

"Eto Mesia-chan, apa ini ramen? " tanya Naruto

"Uhmm itu memang ramen kok Naruto-kun, coba aja dibuka" ucap Artemesia

Mendengar penjelasan Artemesia tadi membuat Naruto segera membuka isi bento itu, dan rupanya benar itu adalah Miso Ramen, salah satu makanan kesukaan Naruto. Tentu ia sangat senang menerima bento tersebut, karena kebetulan sekali ramen adalah makanan kesukaan Naruto selama ini.

"Woahhh benar, ini Miso Ramen, persis seperti dugaanku, aku tak menyangka akan dapat ramen gratis hari ini, Arigatou Mesia-chan, kau memang tahu apa yang kubutuhkan saat ini" ucap Naruto dengan penuh antusias.

"umm sama-sama, aku sangat senang bila Naruto-kun sudah mau menerimanya" ujar Artemesia

"Yosh tunggu apalagi, ayo Mesia-chan kita makan bento bersama, kebetulan aku tahu tempat yang cocok" ucap Naruto

"Benarkah? Apa Naruto-kun tak keberatan makan siang bersamaku?" tanya Artemesia

"tentu saja aku tak keberatan, toh kamu sudah memberikan aku bento, tanggung kenapa kita tak makan bento ini bersama-sama? Bagaimana apa Mesia-chan mau?" tanya Naruto

"Uhmm ya aku ikut" cicit Artemesia

"Yosh ayo tunggu apalagi waktunya berangkat" ujar Naruto sambil menarik tangan Artemesia secara spontan

Tentu sang pemilik tangan yang ditarik oleh Naruto pun, merasa naik tingkat langit ke 7, wajah meronah merah saat permukaan telapak tangannya bersentuhan dengan pujaan hatinya, wajahnya mulai memerah membayangkan dirinya akan makan siang bersama dengan sosok yang ia cintainya, bahkan jantungnya mulai tak karuan saat memikirkan itu semua.

Dirinya kali ini begitu merasa sangat nyaman dan hangat.

' _Tangan Naruto-kun besar dan juga kasar, seakan-akan memberikan kehangatan dan kenyamanan, aku benar-benar tak ingin melepaskannya Kami-sama'_ ujar Artemesia dalam hatinya.

Akhirnya mereka berdua makan siang bersama ditaman yang tepat berada disebelah bengkel, suasananya begitu tentram, terlebih ini adalah musim semi yang membuat banyak bunga disekitarnya mekar dengan indah, warna-warni bunga pun menghiasi acara makan siang bersama Naruto dan Artemesia disana. Apalagi melihat Antusiasme Naruto memakan ramen buatannya membuat Artemesia tentu sangat senang sekali.

"Arigatou ya Mesia-chan, ramen yang kamu berikan tadi itu rasanya paling enak sejak aku tiba dikota ini" ucap Naruto

"Ah tidak usah berlebihan memuji Naruto-kun, ramen yang kubuat itu biasa saja kok" ucap Artemesia

"Eh jadi itu ramen buatanmu Mesia-chan?" tanya Naruto

"Umm" gumam Artemesia sambil mengangguk kecil

"Wah padahal itu enak loh, kenapa malah dibilang berlebihan Mesia-chan, ah seharusnya kamu buka Kedai ramen saja, kan ramen buatanmu itu sangat enak" puji Naruto

"Eh kok begitu Naruto-kun? Tapi masakanku biasa saja deh" sanggah Artemesia

"Iah sungguh, ramen buatanmu tadi itu sangat enak, lihat aku saja begitu lahap memakannya" ujar Naruto

Tentu sang empu yang dipuji Naruto tadi kali ini benar-benar menujukan wajah meronanya, mengingat kali ini ia mendapat pujian dari orang yang ia cintainya itu.

"Tapi sih Mesia-chan setelah kupikir-pikir lebih baik kamu tidak usah membuka kedai ramen deh" ucap Naruto sambil menempelkan tangannya didagunya tersebut.

"Eh kok malah begitu Naruto-kun? Bukannya tadi kamu yang menyarankan ide tadi?" tanya Artemesia

"Habisnya jika Mesia-chan benar-benar membuka kedai ramen, nah nanti aku malah gak kebagian ramen lagi. " gumam Naruto

"Mou kamu itu Naruto-kun, masa pemikiranmu itu soal Ramen" ucap Artemesia

"Ya habis mau bagaiamana lagi, nanti aku tak akan dapat merasakan lagi ramen buatan Mesia-chan, jika Mesia-chan membuka kedai ramen" gumam Naruto

" _Mou padahal kalau kamu benar-benar ingin Naruto-kun, aku bisa membuatkannya setiap hari"_ gumam Artemesia dengan nada pelan, pelan sekali. Dan sayangnya ucapanya barusan tidak terdengar oleh Naruto.

"Eh, tadi kamu bilang apa Mesia-chan, aku tidak dengar tadi?" tanya Naruto

Sontak Artemesia sendiri mulai salah tingkah ketika Naruto menanyakan gumamamnya barusan.

"Eh tidak, tidak kok, aku tidak berkata apa-apa kok Naruto-kun" sanggah Artemesia

"Hmm yang benar?" ucap Naruto dengan pandangan meragukan.

"Mou aku serius Naruto-kun, aku tidak berkata apa-apa kok" ucap Artemesia dengan nada pura-pura kesal

"Hmm ya sudah deh. Mungkin salah dengar kali " ucap Naruto dengan nada cuek

' _Huh, syukurlah tadi ucapanku tak begitu terdengar, bisa malu kalau terdengar Naruto-kun'_ pikir Artemesia

"Oh ya Naruto-kun, aku boleh tanya gak?" tanya Artemesia

"Umm, memangnya kamu mau tanya apa Mesia-chan?" ucap Naruto sambil merebahkan badannya di rerumputan taman.

"Itu, ano.. itu.. soal.." ucap Artemesia

"Hmm itu, anoo apa, bicara yang jelas dong Mesia-chan" ucap Naruto

"Itu soal Naruto-kun dengan Vermillion-san, jadi.. apa benar... kalau Naruto-kun dan Vermillion-san sudah bertunangan?" tanya Artemesia dengan hati-hati

"Oh soal itu ya, kenyataannya kami berdua saja belum berpacaran apalagi bertunangan, jadi jangan terlalu percaya dengan gosip itu Mesia-chan" jelas Naruto

"Jadi Naruto-kun dan Vermillion-san belum bertunangan ya, lalu kenapa dia begitu denganmu Naruto-kun?" tanya Artemesia

"Ya bisa dibilang kami berdua itu adalah teman kecil, aku sudah mengenal dia saat aku bersama Tou-san pergi mengunjungi Kerajaan Vermillion, karena itulah kami saling mengenal" jelas Naruto

"Souka, begitu rupanya" ucap Artemesia penuh kelegaan

' _Yokatta, untung saja Naruto-kun belum bertunangan dengan Vermillion-san'_ pikir Artemesia

"Ya begitulah Mesia-chan, terkadang dia itu memang sedikit iseng dan sedikit kekanak-kanakan makanya terkadang dia membuat rumor aneh itu, padahal kenyataannya kami inikan teman kecil, hah dasar sejak kecil memang dia tak bisa berubah" ucap Naruto

"Tapi tetap saja, walau dia seperti itukan, sepertinya dia begitu peduli padamu Naruto-kun, _dan dia sangat beruntung bisa mengenalmu sejak kecil_ " ucap Artemesia tetapi pada bagian kalimat terakhir begitu pelan sekali nadanya, sehingga tak begitu terdengar oleh Naruto

"Eh apa tadi kamu bilang apa Mesia-chan, aku gak begitu mendengar kalimat terakhirmu?" tanya Naruto

"Ah aku tidak bilang apa-apa kok, aku tadi kan Cuma bilang dia itu sepertinya peduli padamu Naruto-kun" sanggah Artemesia

"Hmm tapi rasanya aku mendengar kalau dia beruntung, beruntung bagaimana coba Mesia-cha?" tanya Naruto

"Ah tidak-tidak kok, mungkin kamu salah dengar kali Naruto-kun, ya mungkin kamu salah dengar hehehehe" ucap Artemesia dengan canggung

"Ah begitu ya, tapi... rasanya." Ucap Naruto

"Mou sudahlah Naruto-kun, dari pada membahas itu mendingan membahas yang lain, misalkan tentang ayahmu atau ibumu, aku ingin tahu seperti apa mereka?" tanya Artemesia

Tetapi mendengar pertanyaan ArteMesia tadi tentu nya membuat perasaan Naruto bercampur aduk, sedih dan merasa kehilangan itulah yang ia rasakan kini.

Sedangkan Artemesia sendiri yang melihat gelagat Naruto pun merasa bersalah, soal sudah menanyakan hal yang sensitif itu padanya.

"Gomen Naruto-kun, sepertinya aku sudah salah bertanya tadi" ucap Artemesia

Sedangkan Naruto sendiri mulai menghela nafasnya, mencoba untuk tegar dan mulai sedikit tersenyum pada Artemesia

"Ah tidak apa kok, aku baik-baik saja, kalau kamu memang ingin tahu Mesia-chan, aku bisa ceritakan kok" ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil

"Tapi kan.." ucap Artemesia

"Sudahlah aku baik-baik saja, kamu tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku Mesia-chan" ucap Naruto

"Umm baiklah.. aku paham" ucap Artemesia

Naruto pun mulai membangunkan kembali badannya dan mulai duduk disamping Artemesia disana.

"Baiklah kalau mengenai tentang Ayahku, menurutku dia adalah ayah yang hebat, tak ada bisa mengalahkannya, dia adalah panutanku selama ini, nasehatnya dan ucapannya akan selalu kuingat, bahkan impianya untuk melihat dunia ini penuh kedamaian begitu mulai bagiku, nama Ayahku adalah Minato Namikaze, sosok Raja, Pahlawan, bahkan Ksatria bagiku dan juga para penduduk Kerajaan Namikaze dahulunya, sosoknya bahkan begitu mirip denganku, baik matanya, surai rambut, ataupun wajahnya hanya saja dia tidak memiliki tanda garis kumis kucing sepertiku." Jelas Naruto

"Begitu ya, jadi Ayah Naruto-kun saja sudah tampan, apalagi Anaknya, memang buah tak jatuh dari pohonnya" gumam Artemesia dengan spontan

"Jadi secara tak langsung, Mesia-chan mengakuiku kalau aku tampan ya?" goda Naruto

Tentu perkataan Naruto tadi membuat salah tingkah ArteMesia, dan kali ini wajahnya begitu merah padam.

' _Uh kenapa aku bisa berani bilang seperti tadi, sungguh memalukan, terlebih lagi didepan Naruto-kun'_ ucap Artemesia dalam batinya.

"Ah ayolah akui saja Mesia-chan, kalau aku ini pemuda yang tampan hahahaha" ucap Naruto dengan tingkah narsis

"Eh bu-bu-bukan itu maksudku tadi Naruto-kun" ucap Artemesia dengan nada sedikit meninggi.

"Ah masa ya sih, ayolah akui saja Mesia-chan" goda kembali Naruto

"Mou Naruto-kun ngeselin banget sih, sudah kubilang bukan itu maksudku tahu!" gumam kesal Artemesia

"Hehehehe ya deh maaf-maaf, Cuma bercanda tapi memang benar kan kalau wajahku ini tampan" ujar Naruto dengan percaya diri

Sedangkan Artemesia sendiri sedikit kesal hanya mendiamkan perkataan Naruto barusan, walau memang ia harus akui kalau ia juga sudah jatuh hati pada pemuda yang menggodanya kini.

"Baiklah, baiklah dari pada kamu marah aku sebaiknya melanjutkan ceitanya, oh ya sampai dimana tadi?" tanya Naruto

"Tadi Naruto-kun masih bercerita tentang ayah Naruto-kun bukan?" jawab Artemesia

"Ah ya, itu tadi mengenai Ayahku, sekarang aku akan menjelaskan tentang Ibuku, Ibuku sih bernama Kushina Namikaze, tapi asalnya dari Uzumaki, tetapi sejak menikah dengan Ayahku menjadi Namikaze, kalau mengenai sifatnya ummm... Ibuku sih orangnya lembut, pengertian, penyabar dan selalu memperhatikanku setiap saat, bagiku dia ibu yang hebat yang pernah ada. Sifatnya bahkan hampir mirip sepertimu Mesia-chan" jelas Naruto

"Eh benarkah itu Naruto-kun?" tanya Artemesia

"Iah sungguh, hanya saja kalau sudah marah dia begitu sangat mengerikan, bahkan Tou-chan saja takut dan tunduk terhadapnya. Uhh membayangkan bagaimana Kaa-chan, marah membuatku merinding, oleh karena itu aku tidak pernah berusaha membuatnya marah, itu sama saja menyerahkan nyawaku padanya." ucap Naruto

"Jadi kalau aku marah akan terlihat seperti ibu Naruto-kun ya, tadi kamu bilang sifatnya hampir mirip denganku" ucap Artemesia dengan tersenyum manis.

Senyumannya itu bahkan mampu melelehkan hati para pemuda saat menatap senyumnya yang menawan itu, akan tetapi bagi Naruto kini senyum itu ibarat Shinigami yang tengah menjemputnya dan mengantarkannya menuju Neraka, Aura kematian begitu terpancar dan membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri ketakutan.

"Ah bukan-bukan... bukan itu maksudku Artemesia-chan, aku tak bermaksud seperti itu kok, bagiku Kaa-chan dan dirimu sungguh berbeda Mesia-chan, sungguh.." ucap Naruto dengan gelagapan

"Oh Souka begitu ya, aku kira kamu berpikiran seperti itu Naruto-kun" ucapnya kembali

"Ahahaha aku tidak berpikiran seperti itu kok sungguh" ucap Naruto

' _Uhh sepertinya, aku tak akan mencoba membuat Mesia-chan marah, kalau tidak nasibku akan tamat'_ pikir Naruto

Setelah itu Naruto kemudian melanjutkan kembali ceritanya.

"Tapi walaupun begitu, bagiku kalian memiliki kesamaan juga kok. kalian berdua itu sama-sama cantik dan menawan hanya saja paras kalian begitu berbeda, Kaa-chan itu bersurai maron merah, memiliki manik mata violet sedangkan kamu Mesia-chan, bersurai pirang dan bermanik mata biru laut. Dan keduanya itu juga sanggup mengalihkanku, bagiku kamu itu adalah gadis yang mampu menandingi kecantikan Kaa-chan, ya begitulah" gumam Naruto dengan polosnya sambil meletakan tangannya didagunya tersebut

Tentu ucapan Naruto membuat wajah sang empunya itu merona merah, kali ini ucapan Naruto sukses mengenai hati Artemesia kini. Detak jantungnya begitu tak karuan, dan bagaikan ingin pergi kelangit tingkat ketujuh.

"Are, Mesia-chan, kenapa wajah mu memerah lagi" tanya Naruto dengan nada polos

Dan tentu saja Naruto masih belum sadar dengan ucapan yang barusan ia katakan itu, mungkin saja kadar ketidakpekaan dan kepolosan Naruto memang tidak bisa ditolerir lagi. Yah Naruto selama ini hanya menggunakan hati Nuraninya dalam bertindak jadi ini memungkinkan baginya untuk tidak peka dengan hal semacam ini.

' _Baka Naruto-kun, huh mau sampai kapan dia tidak peka dengan perasaan wanita'_ ucap Artemesia merutuki ketidakpekaan Naruto

"Mou sudahlah lupakan saja Naruto-kun, dari pada membahas itu, mendingan aku pergi saja, ada hal lain yang harus kukerjakan" ucap Artemesia kesal sambil mengambil kotak bento nya dan mencoba untuk pergi.

"Eh Mesia-chan, tunggu dulu, kenapa kamu malah pergi?" tanya Naruto dengan penuh kebingungan

Akan tetapi hal tak begitu digubris oleh Artemesia, karena perasaannya kini sudah bercampur malu, senang dan kesal. Dia tetap saja pergi tanpa membalas perkataan Naruto barusan, Naruto yang kembali ditinggal sendirian hanya menghela nafasnya kembali

"Hah perempuan itu penuh teka-teki dan begitu membingungkan, sudah 2 gadis yang bertingkah padaku seperti ini, memang apa salahku ya, apa aku tadi berkata kasar, sepertinya tidak juga" gumamnya sambil berpikir

Padahal memang dirinya sendiri yang patut dipersalahkan kali ini, itu karena ketidakpekaannya akan perasaan gadis serta situasi yang dihadapinya, malang sekali nasibmu Naruto Namikaze

* * *

 _ **Sementara itu**_

 _ **Unknown Place**_

Tampaknya ada pergerakan kelompok tak dikenal diperbatasan Kota Crossfeed, mereka kini tengah menunggu perintah dari pemimpinnya.

"Bagaimana Persiapannya?" tanya sipemuda bersurai jabrik hitam bertopeng Amon Ra

"Sudah siap Zord-sama, kami sudah menyiapkan 500 Abbys dan 1000 orang Dragon Ride dari pihak Kerajaan lama untuk menghancurkan Atismata" jawab pria bersurai ungu

"Kali ini kau akan menjadi pemimpin pasukan, aku sudah memberikan bantuan 500 Abbys itu, dan jika masih kurang, kau tinggal siapkan Dyatus Pyta" ucap Zord

"Arigatou Zord-sama, aku pasti akan menjalankan tugasku dengan baik" ucap pria bersurai ungu tersebut

"Baiklah, kalau begitu cepat laksanakan, dan ingat aku hanya ingin mendengar berita kemenangan" ucap Zord

"Haiii" ucap pria itu kemudian pergi menjauh dari sang pria bertopeng tersebut.

Dan sesudah itu tampak seorang gadis bersurai perak sebahu, sedang memakai jaket berhodie hitam mendekati Zord

"Apa rencana kita akan berhasil Hayes?" tanya Zord

"tentu saja rencana kita akan berhasil, bila tida aku tidak akan memanggil dia untuk memimpin pasukan ini bukan" ucap Hayes dengan penuh keyakinan

"Tch, kau benar-benar yakin rupanya, tapi ingat musuh kita juga masih memiliki banyak misteri, aku harap kau tak lengah Hayes" ucap Zord

"tentu saja, aku sudah memperhitungkan ini semua Zord-sama, kali ini rencana kita pasti berhasil" ucap Hayes

"Ya aku berharap begitu" ucap Zord sambil menatap tajam keseluruh pasukan yang ada

Apakah Rencana mereka berdua akan berhasil atau mereka akan dihentikan oleh pihak Atismata, kita nantikan di Chapter Selanjutnya.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**

 _ **Yosh Chapter 3 is done, oke aku kembali, wah sudah lama sekali aku tak mengupdate Fic. Dikarenakan banyak hal yang terjadi dan juga sudah 3 bulan ini menjadi silent reader akibat buntunya ide untuk menulis Fic, mangkanya aku memutuskan untuk Hiatus beberapa bulan, tapi tenang saja saat aku sudah kembali lagi.**_

 _ **Oke tanpa basa-basi lagi Chapter 3 kali ini menceritakan berbagai pengenalan karakter lainya. Seperti Zord dan Hayes yang berperan sebagai Antagonis cerita ini, lalu dichapter ini juga dibahas tentang berbagai macam pengenalan seperti Integrity Dragon Knight, Royal Aliance, banyak Kerajaan yang dijelaskan, Dragon Festa, dan juga tentang Sasuke dan juga teman-temannya.**_

 _ **Selain itu aku juga membahas interaksi antara Lux-Lisha, NaruStella, ataupun NaruArteMesia, tentunya lengkap dengan berbagai persoalannya.**_

 _ **Dan terakhir Zord dan Hayes sudah menyiapkan serangan kepada Atismata sebagai pusat Royal Aliance.**_

 _ **Lantas bagaimakah kisah Naruto dan Lux selanjutnya untuk menghentikan upaya serangan terhadap Atismata, Ikuti terus di Fic Kiiroi Senkou no Eiyuu.**_

 _ **Maaf kalau masih ada penulisan yang Typo, Ambigu, Gaje dan sebagainya. Author akan berusaha terus untuk memperbaiki hal tersebut.**_

 _ **Silahkan RnR Minnaa...**_


End file.
